


The Black Sunbeams of Coming Summers

by ColorWithMarker



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Legacy Virus, Manipulative Loki, Multi, POV Multiple, Past Rape/Non-con, Ragnarok, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shapeshifting, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorWithMarker/pseuds/ColorWithMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarok is upon us. The line between hero and villain, between good and evil has been erased. There are only those who will survive the battle.</p>
<p>Set before Age of Ultron. Involves many characters from the comics, but mostly focuses on the MCU characters, Young Avengers, and the X-Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Loki closed the doors to the All-Father’s chambers with a quiet thud. He released a long, weary sigh, cringing at the groan that wasn’t his escaping his throat. He let his illusion fall as he was finally free to be himself again. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Odin, sleeping soundly on his bed.

“Good evening, Father,” he said. He chuckled as he crossed the room. “I must say, pretending to be you can be quite the exhausting experience.” Loki kneeled at Odin’s bedside. “You know, it is very rude not to respond when someone is speaking to you.” The All-Father didn’t stir. Loki stood and began walking around the bed, his hands behind him and his head high. “You know, I do not recall you being terribly sad when you heard that I had been killed on Svartalfheim. Most parents would be heartbroken. Mother certainly would have been. In fact, you could hear her crying from the Helheim. And Thor – well, he was devastated. As one should be.” Loki paused mid-stride. “He is a good brother, despite his oafish and idiotic ideals. Not to mention his horrid tastes in Midgardian friends and partners.” He began walking again.

“Why do we continue this, Father?” he mused. “This game of cat and mouse. It’s grown tiring for me. And clearly for you as well. I mean, you have been asleep for weeks!” Loki smirked in spite of himself. “Midgard may be lacking in magicks, but as far as humor, they are eons beyond us. They know not to take things too literally. How Thor will adapt to their customs is beyond me.” Loki stopped next to Odin and kneeled again, but this time leaned in close to him. “I pity you, Father. Despite the number of wars you have fought in your thousands of years, you will not get the chance to fight this one.”

Loki placed a hand over Odin’s chest and murmured a chant. His hand glowed a deep blue as the chant continued. Once he finished, he removed his hand. He smiled at Odin. “I would say that I will miss your pestering presence, but Mother is not here to make me play nice.” Loki stood. “Enjoy the Helheim. Make sure to say hello to your granddaughter when you arrive. It has been quite some time since you two have spoken.”

With that, Loki changed to appear as Odin and exited his father’s chambers.

As Loki walked the long path to his own chambers, he noted how each servant and guard he passed immediately bowed when they crossed his path. He recalled when he was a child, walking down the hall hand-in-hand with his father, mother, or brother, and how the servants would bow before them. As he grew older, Loki asked them not to when he was alone. It felt unnatural for him. Now he wondered if they would bow before him, or remain standing, and if they did the latter, would it be to respect his wishes or out of disgust.

There was no reason for him to ponder over such things. They wouldn’t matter much longer.

Once in his chambers, the doors were closed, and the illusion was dropped.

“I was wondering how long you were going to make us wait,” Amora complained. “I was about to make use of your bed.”

“In what way?” Loki asked. He eyed Skurge, who stood silently with his arms crossed and mouth closed.

“Do not concern yourself with that,” Amora answered with a lewd grin.

“And you wonder why my brother never displayed any interest in you, you crass whore,” Loki said.

“Is the pot calling the kettle black?”

“You are as sanitary as a chamber pot, so you tell me.”

Amora clenched her hands into fists. “Can we make this quick? You know I hate those nasty giants as much as they hate us.”

Loki glared at her. Amora always knew what buttons to press. “Then wear a coat and cover your breasts,” he suggested. He waited for Amora and Skurge to place their hands on his shoulders before teleporting them to the Jotunheim. He felt his companions let go as the frigid temperatures made them shiver.

“He better be close,” Amora snarled.

Loki rolled his eyes. “He’s a few hundred meters away. It’s not like they can find us this easily.”

“And then they appear,” Skurge grunted.

Loki narrowed his eyes and held up a hand against the typical Jotunheim blizzard. He hated when Skurge spoke. He was always right about whatever he said. He trudged through the layers of ice and snow with no complaint other than his slowly blinding vision.

“You are turning blue,” Amora called out unexcitedly.

“Is that normal?” Skurge asked. He seemed concerned.

“Fool! Loki is one of _them_!” Amora slapped Skurge’s arm. “Did you not listen to Lorelei gab over it? She nearly threw a feast!”

“I am _glad_ that my heritage keeps you and your whore sister entertained!” Loki shouted over his shoulder.

“Is whore the only insult on your tongue?” Amora asked.

“No, but it is the only contribution you give.”

“Are you looking for a fight, you runt?”

Loki whirled around, hands aglow and eyes filled with rage. “Not intentionally, but I have found one.”

Amora grinned. She mimicked Loki’s battle stance. “Do your worst, princeling.”

“Enough!”

Amora and Loki looked up and found that Skurge was, once again, right. They were surrounded by Jotuns on all side. Both mages lowered their arms. Loki checked to see how blue he was. The color was halfway up his arm, the marks of his heritage beginning to form along his hand. Not too bad yet. He clenched his hand and put on his fakest smile before turning to face their leader.

“Brother,” he said.

“Try again,” was his reply.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. “King Byliestr.”

“I rather like that,” Amora commented. “A reminder of how you never will become one. It is quite the lovely touch.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Loki growled. Again, he smiled and faced his brother. “Is there a problem?”

“Do you take us to be fools?” Byliestr asked.

“Maybe not you in particular, but–”

“This is your warning to leave while you are ahead,” Byliestr continued. “I will not stand by and let you bring this war upon our realm.”

“How selfish for you to exclude the other realms.”

“I do not care for the others. I cannot bother to care when my own realm is going to perish.”

Loki’s smile turned sinister. “Now here is when we create a compromise.”

Bylistr held out a hand. His men and women lowered their weapons. The king crossed his arms. “Go on,” he ordered.

Loki shared quick look with Amora and Skurge. Neither looked impressed. “For many worlds, the Norns have predicted that only six will survive Ragnarök. All gods and men.”

“You are neither,” Byliestr spat.

“I like your birth brother,” Amora added.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Loki continued, “I met with the Norns recently to see how the tables stand. They are all over the place trying to figure out how to resolve their problems, because they found an… error in their predictions.”

“The Norns made an error?” Byliestr asked.

“Of the six men who live, two of them are the sons of Thor and Sif, named Magni and Modi. However, in this lifetime, they do not become a couple. No coupling, no children…”

“And without the children, they cannot predict who survive the battle,” Amora finished with realization. She let out a laugh and leaned over to grab Loki’s shoulders. “They had no children!”

“I wonder which you are more excited for,” Loki mused unenthusiastically. “Your life or their non-relations.”

“But with the All-Father and the god of thunder also in the running…” Byliestr began.

“Neither will survive,” Loki said. “They are still destined to fall in battle. Without them or those two children involved, the odds are in no one and everyone’s favor. Who knows? Perhaps all six survivors are standing in this group as we speak.” He waited as the frost giants looked around. One by one, they grinned at the idea of outliving the entire Asgardian race.

“Wait,” another Jotun called out. Loki turned to face her, smiling at the recognition of her voice and body. Jotun women, he learned, had a different definition of modesty compared to other races, and bore the same loincloths as the men. “There must be a catch. There always is one with you, trickster.”

Loki nodded. “Indeed, there is a new factor in the game. Knowing Thor’s numerous companions on Midgard, they will want to join in the battle and try to win for their right to live amongst superior races after the world’s end.” He paused as the giants’ laughs rang through the blizzard. Even Amora giggled at the absurdity, despite already knowing this. “But you needn’t worry about such trivial matters. They are easy to control and kill. Between the three of us,” he said, motioning to Amora and Skurge, “and Lorelei, the ones who do not join us will be dead before they even reach the final battle.”

“And those who do survive?” the female Jotun asked.

Loki chuckled darkly. “They barely know of the concept of gods, and even less about elves and giants. They know nothing about what they are getting themselves into.” He extended a hand toward the Jotun. “May I borrow your weapon, milady?”

She grimaced. “He is my son as well, trickster,” she spat.

“You are one as well, my dear Angrboda,” Loki retorted, “as you tricked me into believing you were Aesir when we met and had children. Consider this a repayment for not giving you up to Odin for beheading.”

“You are still as despicable as I recall.” A double-headed axe was handed into Loki’s greedy hands.

“Perfect.”

Loki walked through the Jotun crowd, Amora and Skurge close behind, the last fifty yards to the sleeping form of a large wolf. The collar around his neck was attached to a long, thick chain that was held down by a large stake. A frostbitten hand laid at the wolf’s side, undoubtedly Tyr’s severed limb. The wolf lifted its head and panted happily at the sight of Loki.

Loki reached forward and patted his son’s snout. “Make sure the nine realms can hear your majestic roar, Fenrir,” he ordered.

Loki swung the axe around and overhead, gaining momentum before striking the chain with all his might. He grinned, now-red eyes glittering with glee as the chain crumbled.

Fenrir howled with liberty. Ragnarök was now underway.


	2. Chapter 1

Thor sprung up from his bed, shaking as he heard the familiar howling he hadn’t heard in centuries. It was strong and bold, and Thor knew exactly what this meant.

“Thor?” Jane asked groggily. She sat up and held the sheets to her chest. While wiping her eyes with the hell of her hand, she said, “Come back to bed. It’s the middle of the night.”

Thor ignored her. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants lying on the floor. “I need to assemble the team,” he said.

“What? Why?”

“Because it is time.”

“Time for what?”

“Ceiling! I need to assemble the Avengers in the common room!”

“ _Of course, Mister Odinson,_ ” JARVIS answered. “ _Shall I wake anyone else for you?_ ”

“Yes! Anybody else in the tower must be informed quickly! Tell them the same!”

“ _Of course._ ”

Jane turned on the lamp on her bedside table. “Can you grab me something to wear?” she asked. Thor nodded and picked up one of his flannels and a pair of her shorts from the floor. Jane slipped them on and stretched in the bed to help wake up.

Darcy came into the room unannounced, wearing a black undershirt and pajama pants with Captain America’s shield embroidered on them. “Why the hell are we waking up before noon?” she whined.

“Ask him,” Jane answered, pointing at Thor.

“Well?” Darcy jutted one hip to the side and crossed her arms. “I will find a way to lift Mew-mew and hit you if it’s because of another food dream.”

“That was a terrifying nightmare for me, and this is much more serious.” Thor walked to the window and pressed his hand against the cool glass, staring at the sky in anger. “Loki…”

Darcy and Jane exchanged worried glances. They knew anything that involved Loki was bad news.

* * *

 

Clint unceremoniously exited the elevator onto the communal floor. He dragged his feet and made it halfway across the room before dramatically falling to his knees and collapsing on the floor. Natasha rolled her eyes and moved to drag him over to the couch.

“Why didn’t I have you carry me here?” Tony whined.

Natasha glared at him. “Unlike Pepper, I don’t appreciate your laziness.”

“I don’t appreciate it either,” Pepper said.

“Oh, so it’s bad when _I_ do it, but when Clint does it, it’s okay!” Tony continued.

“You choose to stay up all night watching porn and screwing around in the lab,” Natasha replied. “Clint’s up all night keeping the city safe. It’s not his fault that Thor is waking us up the one night he has a chance to relax.”

“I do not screw around in my lab!”

“And you don’t fight off Russian mobsters in apartment buildings.”

“ _And_ you didn’t deny watching porn,” Pepper added. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Tony stared at her blankly. “It was, uh… DUM-E?”

Pepper made a sound of disgust and turned her head away. Tony smacked his own forehead in frustration.

Natasha left Clint in the middle of the room and sat down on the arm of the chair Sam was occupying. “Whatever this is, it must be serious,” she said. “Why else would Thor wake us up in the middle of the night?”

“Did he have another nightmare about food?” Sam asked.

“I told you giving him peanut butter toast after midnight was a bad idea,” Tony told Rhodey, who rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure that a nightmare didn’t make him call us all together,” Maria said. “Jane could handle that alone.”

“Hey, JARVIS,” Tony called to the ceiling, “what’s up with Thor?”

“ _Mister Odinson has not given out explicit details,_ ” JARVIS answered. “ _However, he did mention his brother._ ”

Everyone in the room tensed. Clint sat up on the floor. “What about the bastard?” he asked.

“ _Just his name. He also said it was a serious situation._ ”

“Aye, it is,” Thor said as he, Jane, and Darcy exited the elevator. Darcy and Jane shared an open chair in the living room. Clint moved to sit on the floor next to Sam and Natasha. “I was awoken from my slumber by a wolf’s howl.”

“A… a wolf?” Tony asked skeptically. “We’re in New York City. How’d you hear a wolf?”

“I don’t know, Tony, but I bet if you shut up, he’d tell us,” Clint said.

Thor paced as he talked. “Hundreds of years ago, Loki had fallen for a frost giantess named Angrboda. During their affair, they bore three children: Jormungand, Hel, and Fenrir. Upon discovering them, Father banished the first two. Fenrir, the wolf, was given a chance to stay on Asgard. Tyr, my half-brother, was the one who dared to care for him. As time progressed, Fenrir grew to an impressive size, one much too large and dangerous to be kept in our castle. It was decided that they should bind him with a fetter, lest he scare all of Asgard.

“The first of the fetters we fitted on him were broken with little effort. The second took some more strength, but it too snapped, the pieces flying far and wide. Father went to the dwarves to create a third fetter. When it was time to fit him, Fenrir demanded trust by having one of us place their hand in his mouth. I, of course, was too young, so again, Tyr rose up to the challenge. We all believed he had Fenrir’s trust. After Fenrir was bound by his new chains, he fought hard to break them. The dwarves had crafted them to grow stronger whenever he fought against them. Once Fenrir discovered his dilemma, he bit off Tyr’s right hand without any though. I regret laughing about such a tragedy now.

“Since then, the Norns have prophesized that Fenrir will lay dormant in the Jotunheim’s tundra hopelessly until he is freed by his father – Loki, that is – when he will let out a howl of freedom… and an announcement that the time has come.”

“What time?” Steve asked.

Thor stopped walking, clenching his fists in anger “Ragnarök.”

Half of the room – Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Maria, Pepper, and Jane – knew about Ragnarök and reacted appropriately. The other half – Tony, Sam, Darcy, Rhodey, and Clint – were clueless.

“What about a rock?” Darcy asked.

“It’s Norse for the end of the world,” Natasha informed her. “It means that everything ends for the gods and the giants.”

Thor frowned. “Do not think that because you are mere mortals that you will be spared,” he said grimly. “Midgard will be set aflame. All will perish.”

Darcy let out a gasp. “Why haven’t you told us sooner?” she demanded. “We could get out shit together and you could get us to someplace safe.”

The god cracked a sad grin. “I wish I could, Lady Darcy. But I am not meant to survive. I shall be one of the first casualties. And if Loki finds you…” He looked up at Jane. “I do not want to know what he would do to you.”

“So that’s it?” Steve asked. “We’re benched before the game because the coach thinks we can’t play it?”

“That is not at all what I am implying–”

“Yes, it is. We’re called a team for a reason. And a team doesn’t let one of their members go off and die on their own.”

“God, you sound like the Disney Channel meets _Lost_ ,” Tony groaned.

“I am not belittling your skills, Captain,” Thor insisted. “If that were the case, I would not have ruled myself out of being a survivor. But the Norns say only six are meant to live on, and a specific six will.”

“Who?” Steve asked.

“Four men – regular Aesir, not Midgardians – and my sons!”

“You have _sons_?!” Jane demanded. She stood up and crossed the room. “Why don’t I know this?”

“I…”

Jane punched him in the jaw before he could answer.

“Who’d you have them with?” she demanded.

“I… I didn’t.”

“Make up your mind! Did you or did you not have kids?”

“I didn’t!” Thor went back to pacing. “In all other realms, Lady Sif and I are betrothed and have two sons, Magni and Modi. They are among the six survivors of Ragnarök, who retell the stories of Asgard to the next world once it begins. But in this world, that is not the case. And without the existence of my sons…” Thor stopped and looked up. “I do not know who will survive the battle.”

Everyone looked around. “So… maybe that’s a good thing,” Bruce suggested. “That gives the rest of us a chance to, you know, not die.”

“Mortals do not participate in the battle,” Thor said.

“No one ever asks for permission to join a war. They just do so.”

“Maybe you’re just afraid that one of us will outlive you,” Clint teased.

“And we’re not the only heroes,” Natasha added. “There are plenty of others we can call to help us help you. The mutants, Doctor Strange, the ones down in Hell’s Kitchen – Earth has more than seven heroes out there.”

“And a few other non-powered allies,” Darcy chimed in. “Even your favorite girl who tased you.”

Thor opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. He couldn’t think of a reason to say no to them. “I cannot find a reason why you should not fight for your right to live,” he resigned. “There is no knowing who could come out on top.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tony said, clapping a hand on Thor’s shoulder. He turned to Darcy and snapped a finger at her. “Make a pot of coffee. Or two. Actually, run to that café you used to work at and bring me all the coffee you can buy.”

“Do I look like your maid?” Darcy asked.

“No, but I’ll reward you handsomely.”

“ _Fine_. Let me get dressed and raid your wallet first.”

“Atta girl. Bruce, Brainey Janey, come with me to the lab. Something tells me there’s a green-eyed bastard we need to hunt down.”

“I call getting the first hit when we find him,” Jane said as she stood up and followed Tony to the elevator. Darcy, who was already in there, reached into Tony’s pocket and produced his wallet with glee.

“I’ll catch up,” Bruce called to them. Tony nodded and saluted him before the doors closed. Bruce turned to Pepper, who was staring at the carpet with wide eyes and a pale face. “Everything alright, Pep?”

“On what planet would I be okay with this?” she snapped.

“Okay, let’s calm you down. How about we go to the office and get some final affairs in order?”

Pepper sighed in defeat. “Might as well,” she said. She stood and walked with Bruce into the kitchen to have some tea first.

Maria looked around at the remaining people: Thor, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, and Clint. “The rest of you have an hour to wake up and put on your uniforms. We’re leaving on the Quinjet and heading to West Chester.”

“I’ll call Fury and Carter,” Natasha offered.

“Good. Tell them we’ll pick them up first.”

“Unfortunately, I need to see that my home is informed and preparing for battle,” Thor said.

“It’s fine. Just make sure you apologize to Jane before you go.”

“Why?”

“Think about it on the way to see her.”

Maria looked around the common room. This room has become her home, and this building was also her workplace. After the collapse of SHIELD, she thought that nothing bad could happen to them again. Now they were off to the final battle.

“Fuck,” she muttered, before heading for the stairwell.


	3. Chapter 2

“Ten dollars!”

“No.”

“Five dollars?”

“No.”

“Three pennies and a scone?”

“Damn it, Tommy, I am not taking part of your stupid bet!” Kate snapped. She raised a fist as a warning.

“Hey, hey, don’t get your panties in a bunch!” Tommy cried, holding his hands up in defense. “Just trying to be friendly.”

Kate sighed. “For your information, yes, I do think Kamala is hiding something. But we, as fellow, understanding teenage heroes, do not out other teenage heroes because we’re suspicious.” She stopped Tommy to tuck loose strands of his white hair under his black beanie. “Can you contain your hair for two minutes?”

“Hair this fabulous shouldn’t be kept in a cheap hat!”

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter is if we stumble upon another anti-mutant universe and have to leave _again_. And we just got re-enrolled in school.”

“Aren’t you twenty-one?”

Kate’s frown shut him up.

They walked into their apartment building and took the elevator to the top floor. They exited and walked to the end of the hall, their door being the last one on the right. Inside, Teddy and Billy were cuddling on the couch and watching _The Sound of Music_ for the umpteenth time (they were all waiting for the day Billy was sick of the movie). David was teaching Noh-Varr card tricks at the kitchen table. America was sitting by the window, gaze fixed outside.

“Hey,” David greeted them. He was the only one who bothered looking up. “The lovebirds did some grocery shopping earlier.” Teddy hummed in acknowledgement.

“Great,” Kate said. “ _We_ just got out of detention.” She put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at Tommy. “You wanna tell them why, or should I?”

Tommy grinned. “Any of you see that wicked burn mark on the ceiling in the chemistry lab?” he asked.

Billy paused the movie and stared at his twin incredulously. “That was you?” he cried.

“Of course, bro! Who else?”

“We had to clean every last beaker, flask, and test tube as punishment,” Kate continued. “I regret letting him be my lab partner.”

“But do you, Katie? Do you really?”

“Dude, she’s gonna break your nose,” Billy said. “Just shut up and go drink some soda or something.”

“You got us soda? Sweet!” With that, Tommy zipped into the kitchen. Kate sighed and crossed the apartment to America’s side.

“Find anything interesting?” she asked.

“Not yet,” America answered. “Something’s been bothering me all day. I don’t know why, but I feel like we’re about to get into a big mess.”

“After Mother? I doubt it.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. America looked over her shoulder at Kate with a smirk. “Just had to jinx us, didn’t you, Princess?” she teased. She stood and slowly walked to the door, noting how none of the boys moved to answer it. “Don’t worry. _I’ll_ get it.” She stood at the door with a hand perched near the knob and an eye looking through the peephole. “What the…?” America stood back. “Oh, hell no.”

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

“Stand back.” The other Young Avengers watched with worry as America stood back, took a deep breath, and punched right through the door. Billy yelped in shock, then almost let out a scream as America’s fist came back through the door, now grabbing onto the tunic of a different-yet-familiar Loki. She slammed him on the ground and stood over him.

“Loki?!” Teddy cried.

“You’ve got some fucking nerve,” America said through gritted teeth.

Loki let out a pained laugh. “I wondered if you would recognize me,” he said with a wince. “How are you?”

“Fantastic before you walked up to our door.” America picked Loki back up, hand fisted in his shirt and holding him so he was bending down to face her. “You’ve got two seconds before I kick your scrawny ass–”

“As lovely as that sounds,” Loki interrupted. “I was about to offer you something.”

Teddy, now hulking and green, separated America and Loki. “Let’s hear him out,” he said. America crossed her arms and huffed, but she let Loki continue.

“Surely one of you must have heard of Ragnarök. Anyone?” Most of the team shook their heads. Noh-Varr stepped closer to Loki with knitted eyebrows and a frown.

“I learned about it when I was younger,” he said. “It’s the final battle between Asgard and Jotunheim, right?”

“The space boy is close,” Loki said. “There is a battle, but all nine realms are affected by it. Midgard included.”

“And what happens to us?” David asked.

“Nothing too bad. Just the planet burning to a crisp in an unquenchable fire.”

“So you came by to tell us that we’re going to die soon?” Tommy asked. “That’s not very reassuring.”

“Indeed, it is not. I do have a proposition for you.” Loki looked at his former teammates. None seem too impressed, and America was going to cut her palms open with her fingernails if she clenched her fists any tighter. “Join me in the battle. Fight for the chance to survive. Relive the glory days through our last ones, again fighting side-by-side.” Now he had the reaction he wanted: wide eyes, shocked expressions, soft gasps from Kate and Billy. America remained unmoved.

“After the _hell_ you put all of us through,” she said bitterly, “you think you can waltz in here and get back on our good side?”

Loki chuckled. “You had the chance to kill me on the battlefield, to let the enemy slaughter me before you jumped in their path,” he pointed out.

“I’ve come to regret it.”

“Oh, Miss America, why not let bygones be bygones?” Loki held out a hand to America, smiling smugly. “Are you in?”

America hesitated. She then slowly held her hand out, moving toward Loki’s. She held it above his, watching him carefully. Loki grinned. He had her on his good side. Maybe now they can –

“Princess, duck!” America exclaimed. She pulled back and kicked Loki square in the chest, sending him flying across the apartment and right out the window. Kate was next to America, thanks to Tommy having grabbed and moved her out of the way in plenty of time.

“What’d you do that for?” Kate shrieked.

“We’re not teaming up with that two-faced bastard again,” America answered. She stormed after Loki, jumping out of the apartment and ready to kick his ass for all the times she held back before. The other Young Avengers crowded around the gaping hole in their wall to watch America and Loki fight, unsure if to stop them or to help their teammate.

* * *

 

“Guys!” Darcy called out. Tony’s head snapped up, waking up from his nap. Jane and Bruce turned from a map of the Nine Realms they were working on. All three looked to see Darcy pointing at the large computer monitor in the lab, at a green dot blinking about five blocks from the tower.

“He’s so close,” Jane remarked. “But… why?”

“Maybe he’s trying to lure us out,” Bruce suggested.

“Maybe,” Tony agreed. “It all just seems _way_ too fishy.”

A knock on the glass wall had all four whirling around to see a strange, unfamiliar kid with white hair in a green and white bodysuit and a pair of orange-lensed goggles covering his eyes. He waved and smiled.

“Who the hell’s that?” Darcy asked.

“No idea,” Tony muttered. He shouted to the kid, “How’d you get in here?”

“Doesn’t matter!” the kid shouted back. He rubbed his hands together and placed them on the glass. It began vibrating, slightly at first and then very violently, before it shattered to pieces. Darcy and Jane yelped.

“What’s your problem?” Tony demanded.

“Currently, it’s Loki,” the kid answered. In a blink, he was standing at the monitor. “Can we get a better view of this? Maybe with a camera?”

This kid was getting on their last nerves. “JARVIS!” Tony called out.

“ _Of course, sir_ ,” JARVIS replied. The screen changed to a streetlight camera’s view, where Loki was fighting against a girl who mostly kicked, a female Hawkeye, a Hulk with wings, a boy in a cape, a boy in clothes similar to the X-Men suits, and another white-haired boy.

“About time they all helped America,” the boy remarked. “Though I’m relying on my bro to rip him apart.”

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” Darcy asked.

The kid stuck out a hand and grabbed hers, shaking it vigorously. “Tommy Shepherd. Call me Speed.” He turned to Bruce. “We could use a Hulk right now, y’know.”

* * *

 

“I’ve never hated Loki as much as I do now,” Kate said as she shot an explosive-tip arrow at the god. He quickly deflected it with his free hand so it hit Teddy. He fell behind Billy, who was using both hands to blast magic at Loki. Loki only used one hand, and barely any effort.

“Our Loki was just a kid,” Noh-Varr said. “This one is thousands of years older.”

“Plus he’s completely insane,” David added. “Have you read about the attack on New York he did a few years ago? The guy’s lost it.”

“Shut up and help!” America shouted as she dashed past them. She jumped in the air and stuck out a leg, ready to give the god of mischief all she had. At the last second, Loki reached out and grabbed America’s ankle, swinging her around and tossing her at Billy. Both of them fell over, groaning in pain.

David motioned for Kate and Noh-Varr to go around before he ran forward. Like America, he leaped at Loki, but he didn’t go for a kick. (He’d learned from Logan and Kitty’s IDF training that if your enemy grabs your leg when you try to kick, they will have the upper-hand over you instantly. America was strong, but she had a tendency to just dive right in to the fight.) He swung at Loki’s face, grinning when Loki angled himself for David to fly right past him. David twisted so his other elbow connected with Loki’s face. He rolled onto his back painfully, but he at least got a hit in.

Loki got up on all fours and began to reach for David when a blast between them made him jump back. He looked up to see Noh-Varr had crawled up the side of a nearby building and using one of his gauntlets as a gun. He snarled as he jumped and rolled to avoid each shot. From behind, Kate shot a bola arrow, let out a cheer when it tied Loki’s hands together.

Loki stayed kneeled on the ground as each Young Avenger, now recovered enough from their earlier hits, standing around him, hands and weapons raised.

“Any last words?” Billy asked.

“Actually, yes,” Loki said. “Where is your brother?”

The Young Avengers looked around, not lowering their arms. “I never know with him,” Billy answered.

A loud roar had all of them looking toward the Avengers Tower, where they could see a large figure jumping off the roof and heading their direction.

“If he just enraged the goddamn _Hulk_ , I’m going to kill him,” Teddy said.

“Not if I do first,” Kate said. She quickly grabbed her putty arrow and shot it at Loki’s feet. She wasn’t sure if it would hold him back, but it was better than nothing. “Young Avengers, fall back!” The scene was quickly cleared of the young heroes. Noh-Varr grabbed Kate and ran. Billy picked up America and flew to the tallest building near them. Teddy did the same with David. They watched as the Hulk leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Loki began to panic. Between his tied hands and stuck feet, he wasn’t escaping anytime soon.

Just as the Hulk was about to land on Loki and smash him with his fists, a blast of blue smoke appeared, followed by blue bolts firing from them. The Hulk held his hands up in defense, but was shocked and fell a few hundred feet away from Loki. The smoke cleared to reveal a woman with red hair in a blue dress.

“Lorelei,” Noh-Varr whispered from the alley he and Kate were in.

“Who?” Kate asked.

“The Enchantress’ younger sister. She sometimes works with Loki. And if she’s working with Loki, I can’t imagine that her sister and sister’s minion are too far away.”

By the time the Hulk sat up and Iron Man arrived on the scene, Lorelei had escaped with Loki.

* * *

 

Tommy waved at his team when they appeared in the Avengers Tower, bruised and tired. “Hey guys!” he called out. Jane and Darcy stared at them with wide eyes. Behind them was Tony, still in the suit, and Bruce, wearing Billy’s cape.

“Did you get him?” Jane asked.

“He escaped with some woman named Lorelei,” Tony said. “Something tells me that’s not the last of them either.”

“Who’re the kids?” Darcy asked. “And is that Clint’s quiver?”

Kate’s eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. Her teammates turned to her. “This was from a different Hawkeye,” she said.

“Was that why you were running from his place like the cops were coming for you?” Tommy asked. “We could have just stolen them and called it our second date.”

Kate grabbed her acid arrow and aimed it at Tommy. Her teammates immediately stepped in and made her stand down.

“So what are we going to do with them?” Jane asked.

“What do you think? They’re staying with us,” Tony answered.

“We are?” America asked.

“Hell yeah! We could use kids with your skills!”

“Did Tony Stark just ask us to move in with him?” Billy asked Teddy.

“Yes,” Teddy answered.

“Pinch me – OW! Tommy!”

“Your fault,” Tommy said with a smirk.

Tony and Bruce shared a look. “This should be interesting,” Bruce said.


	4. Chapter 3

Kitty stared down Logan, calm as ever, and watched as he lifted the gun slowly at her, finger resting on the trigger. Around her, she heard her classmates gasp. She wasn’t concerned, and they had no reason to be either.

“You scared, Kitten?” Logan asked.

Kitty shook her head. “No, but you should be,” she answered.

“Really? And why is that?” Logan kept the gun pointed on Kitty and turned to the rest of the class, all wide-eyed and shaking. “Why shouldn’t Kitty be scared?” All hands went up. “Besides her phasing. Pretend that she can’t reveal her powers. Say there’s a Sentinel or government officials nearby, and the second she reveals herself as a mutant, this gun won’t matter.” All hands went down.

Kitty didn’t hesitate. She stepped forward and grabbed Logan’s gun, twisting it sideways until his index finger snapped. She twisted and kicked her heel into the back of Logan’s head, her hand still on the gun, knocking him forward and successfully getting the gun out of his hand. She twisted back and pointed the weapon at him, trigger remaining untouched. She looked up at her scared peers.

“Never leave your finger on the trigger unless you’re planning on shooting them,” she said loudly. “If you are defending yourself from a gunman, this is one way to free yourself. However, this is not a failsafe method. Do not charge at them. If you’re very close to them and they are distracted, then go for it. This will break their finger.” Logan held up his hand for demonstration. The finger popped itself back into place. One student cringed.

Suddenly, a loud whistle caught their attention from outside. Everyone looked up and around the gymnasium to see where it was coming from. The whistle faded, followed by the ground shaking and the sound of metal tearing. A siren echoed down the halls.

“Get down to the Danger Room!” Logan shouted. “Run! Now!” All his students clambered to their feet and ran into the hallway, where several others were opening the trap door in the wall that led to the Danger Room in case of attacks. Kitty ran past the trap door. “Kitten! Let’s go!” Logan ordered.

“You go!” Kitty called as she ran for the stairs. “Someone needs to see what’s happening!”

“Kitty!”

Kitty ignored her professor as she ran through her classmates and up the stairs. No one tried to stop her, all too panicked to care about what she was up to. The ground level was completely cleared when she made it up there. It lasted about five seconds before Kurt _bamf_ ed beside her.

“It’s not good,” he said. “SHIELD is here.”

“What’d we do?’ Kitty asked.

“It’s not us. They’re fighting someone else.”

“What?” Kitty let out a groan. “I’ll get the ground. You get the sky. Find a professor to help out or something.”

“Professor Lensherr should be here once he clears out the upstairs dormitories. Professor Frost said she will help as well.”

“Good. Now hurry! And look for any students left outside.”

“Right!” Kurt _bamf_ ed outside before Kitty sprinted out the front doors. She phased through the front door and immediately stood before one of the worst battles she’d ever witnessed.

She could only recognize so many people. Captain America was the one who stood out first, wearing his usual red-white-and-blue garb, tag-teaming with someone who had armor like Iron Man, but was grey and decked out with guns, against a gigantic man with a double-headed axe who wasn’t breaking a sweat in his fight. A streak of red hair was easily identified as the Black Widow, fighting one-on-one with a woman in blue. Another woman in green was holding off her own against Hawkeye and a man with metal wings. A SHIELD quinjet sat on the far end of the yard. Kitty balled her hands into fists. She needed to get into that quinjet and see what the hell was going on.

_Kurt, Kitty, what do you see?_ Emma’s voice rang in her head.

Kurt _bamf_ ed next to Kitty. “It’s a mess out here,” he said, “but there aren’t students outside other than us.”

“It’s the Avengers against some other guys,” Kitty said. “There’s a SHIELD jet on the other side of the fight.”

_I’ll deal with them. You keep them out of the school._

Emma opened the front doors in her usual gravitas, white lips twisted into a frown. “Of all days, they choose a Monday,” she spat. She stormed across the field, completely unnoticed as she did. Only when she reached the quinjet did she let go of her cloak to shift into diamond form before yanking open the door to the quinjet. She ignored the bullets that rained on her as she walked in.

“One of them is missing!” Kurt cried. Kitty looked back to the battle. Black Widow was looking around for the woman she had been fighting, who wasn’t present anymore.

“Did she get inside?” Kitty asked.

_One of the women left the battle altogether,_ Emma informed them. _I don’t know where she went. The children are safe._

“They’d be safer if we knew where she went,” Kitty muttered. Black Widow moved on to fight against the man as if nothing had happened.

“What do we do?” Kurt asked. “Do we wait?”

“Only until there’s an immediate threat,” Kitty answered. “Then we run into the basement and warn them if something bad happens.”

“But the Avengers are here.”

“That means jack-shit here.” There was something about these people that seemed too familiar. Like she’d seen this before…

That, of course, was when the woman in blue reappeared, now with Loki in tow. She undid the rope around his hands and turned in time to go against Captain America. Loki focused on Kurt and Kitty with interest.

“I’ll distract him,” Kitty said. “You make sure all the students are in the second sub-basement.”

“But, Kitty–”

“Just do it!” Kitty ran into the battlefield, not looking to make sure Kurt did as she told. Loki stood and smiled at her. Good. “Over here, you asshole!” she shouted, waving her arms around as she ran away from the school. Loki continued to watch her with mild interest, ignoring the arrow Hawkeye had aimed at him. The arrow was shot and exploded at Loki’s feet, causing the illusion to fall away. Kitty gasped and looked around in time to see Loki reappear before her. She didn’t stop, but instead phased through him.

“Nice try, dickhead!” she called out. No god could outdo her.

Kitty skidded to a stop and turned to face the god, who seemed even more impressed with her. “You have quite the talent, young one,” he said.

“You have blue dripping,” she replied, pointing to her nose. Loki grimaced as he swiped his finger under his nose, wiping away the blue liquid leaking from it. He took one look at it before wiping it on his front.

“Have you never seen blood before?” he asked.

“Not that color,” Kitty replied casually.

Loki moved into an offensive stance, not making any move towards Kitty. She watched him, not at all worried. She moved into her own defensive stance. This is what she had trained for.

_Worried yet, little kitten?_ Hearing other people’s voices in her head wasn’t unfamiliar, but Loki’s was. Kitty tried to hide her surprise, but his sneer told her she had failed.

“I’ve fought worse,” she said.

Loki burst into flames – or rather, he _was_ the flame – and started flying in circles around her. It had Kitty struggling to breathe as he sucked up the oxygen around her. He never dared to burn her, either. He kept a wide enough berth to keep her physically unharmed. The flames grew higher as the grass caught ablaze, and Loki didn’t seem keen on stopping until she collapsed.

Kurt _bamf_ ed in front of her and held out his hand as she fell to her knees, hacking violently. She reached up and grabbed on to him, before they were _bamf_ ed inside the mansion’s day room. Kurt set Kitty down on a couch and pounded her back gently as she coughed and wheezed.

“Professor Lensherr, they must be mutants!” Kurt insisted. Kitty turned to see Erik standing at the window, peering around the curtains at the battle outside.

“They aren’t, Kurt,” the professor said. “They are gods. Their powers have been practiced and mastered centuries before some of our oldest members came along. Including Logan and your mother.”

“What do they want?”

“I wish I knew.” Erik dropped the curtain. “Kurt, you need to go and get Emma out of there. At the least, Loki can overpower her, and he’s unsettling on his own.”

“What about you and Kitty?”

“We’ll go downstairs to the Danger Room. She’ll be fine. She’s survived worse.”

“Worse than suffocation?”

Kitty nodded, remembering the retellings of Days of Future Past from Ororo. “Much worse,” she confirmed.

Kurt nodded. “Stay safe,” he said before _bamf_ ing out of the mansion.

Erik moved to Kitty’s side and picked her up, holding her safely to his chest. “You will be fine, won’t you?” he asked.

Kitty let out a weak cough. “Already losing faith in me?” she asked. Erik smiled and didn’t answer. He walked swiftly out of the day room and the library, crossing the atrium, and then descending the stairs to the basement’s workshop. As clichéd as possible, Kitty decided, Loki was waiting for them.

“Boo,” he said. He leapt forward. Kitty let out a yelp and clutched onto Erik, quickly phasing them through the floor. Loki jumped through them and crashed into the stairs. Kitty and Erik went right through the first sub-basement into the second. The students beneath them cleared out before they landed. Erik put Kitty down.

Logan rushed through the crowd of students until he reached Kitty. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Kitty said. “Just a bit winded.”

“What the hell happened?”

“It appears we have some other-worldly guests,” Erik said.

Just then, Kurt and Emma _bamf_ ed into the room. Emma was still in her diamond form. Rogue ran to her brother and engulfed him in a hug.

“The Avengers are here, but their primary objective is to take down the Aesir, not protect us,” Emma said. “Typical humans.”

“So selfish, are they not?”

Kitty jumped and moved back as Loki appeared behind her. The others backed away as well, some shifting forms in case he attacked. The god lifted his arms halfway in defense. “Do not worry about me. I come in peace.”

“My ass,” Logan grunted.

“Believe me, I do. There is nothing I despise more than those pesky Avengers.”

“Then why’d you try to kill Kitten?”

“She sided with them, thus making her my enemy.” Loki’s smirk was unsettling to Kitty. “An ally of the Avengers is an enemy of my friends and myself.” He looked into Kitty’s eyes. “My friends are powerful, are they not?”

“They’re savages,” she spat.

“Only a savage would come here and start battles. We came merely in peace before _they_ came along.”

“Really? And what do you want with us?”

“Your cooperation.” When no one responded, Loki continued. “There is a battle coming up. One of epic proportions, to overpower any you have had against your militaries and governments. There are many races of giants and elves who are participating in the battle as well. All want to live, but only six are destined to survive. The rest – the giants, the elves, the gods, the humans, and even you mutants – will perish.” Loki’s gaze moved to Logan. “Your healing factors have no effect on the outcome. You are just as vulnerable as the next person.”

“So why come here and tell us we’re gonna die?” Logan asked. “Are you gonna outlive us?”

“Perhaps. It is up in the air. Anyone could survive this. Any of _you_ can survive this. And if you join me, I will prepare you for this battle, and you may outlive us all.”

The younger students gasped. The adults and older students (mostly ones who have been on the battlefield with the older X-Men) remained unmoved. This wasn’t the first time their lives were at stake.

“I can see that you have your doubts. But time is not on our side, and I am not entirely patient nowadays. I am a busy man with many appointments between now and Ragnarök, and you mutants are not worth putting things off.” He magicked a piece of paper in his hands and held it out to Erik. “Here is where I will be waiting at the next dawn for whomever chooses to join me.”

“Why are you handing this to me?” Erik asked.

“No reason,” Loki lied. Erik took the paper without another word. “Now, I must take off. I hope you will join me in this glorious battle.”

“And what if we don’t?” Kitty asked.

Loki smiled at her again. “Let’s just hope we will not have to cross that bridge. It is quite hazardous.”

With a grand wave, he vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

“They’re gone,” Emma announced. “He left with his goons.”

“Then the Avengers will leave us the hell alone,” Logan said.

The other students looked around nervously. Kitty glanced at the paper in Erik’s hand. She hoped nobody planned on siding with Loki.

* * *

 

A loud thud woke Kitty up in the middle of the night. She let out a groan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with a fist. Her alarm clock read two-thirty in the morning. The lights were off, but in the moonlight, she could see the other empty beds. “Illyana? Anna? That you?” she asked hoarsely. “What’s going on?”

Rogue turned on the lights. She and Illyana were standing with packed duffel bags and guilty faces. “We didn’t mean to wake you,” Rogue apologized.

“Where’re you going?”

“…Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Kitty stood and crossed to her friends. “You’re leaving?” she asked.

Rogue and Illyana exchanged glances. Illyana stepped in front of Rogue. “Look, Kitty, we don’t want to die as much as you do, but this guy is offering us help for our survival,” she said. “He knows so much more than we do. He can help me with my magic, and Anna with her powers. He can help all of us!”

“Are you hearing yourselves? He’s crazy! Don’t you know about New York?”

“Do you know that the guys you’re standing up for are the same guys who tried to nuke it?” Illyana countered. “This is war, Kitty. There are no winners or losers. There are the survivors and the slaughtered. I’d rather fight with the one who has thousands of years of experience over us.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry, Kitty,” Rogue said. “If it counts, we promise not to lay a finger on you.”

“Like you could.” Kitty threw her arms around Illyana and Rogue and squeezed tight, smiling when they hugged her back.

“Tell my brother I’m sorry,” Illyana whispered.

“Me too,” Rogue said.

Kitty pulled away. “I promise.”

Kitty followed Rogue and Illyana as they crept through the dorms to the front yard. Kitty stayed on the steps as she watched to see who else was leaving.

Megan Gwynn and Betsy Braddock were being motioned onto one of the jets by Raven. Erik was talking to Angel Salvadore as she nodded in agreement with him. Lorna Dane stood by her father’s side. Emma was kneeled beside a curled-up Laura Kinney by the entrance. Rogue and Illyana kept their heads low as they walked into the jet. Victor Creed walked out of the jet, looked around, and walked back in. Someone kicked Kitty as they walked by. She looked up into the eyes of Nomi Blume, who glared back at her. They never got along well.

“I was hoping you’d be asleep, Kitten.” Kitty stood and turned to face Logan, dressed in his brown leather jacket with a bag slung on his shoulders.

“I was hoping you’d be staying,” she said.

“You know me well enough to know that I won’t do that.”

“You always did what was right before. Why stop now?”

“I’m a survivor, Kitten. I’ve seen enough wars to know there isn’t a good side to be on. Just the living and the dead.”

“Seems like all of you feel the same about this.”

“It’s a cruel world, kiddo. Sorry you won’t get a chance to see it like you wanted to.”

“None of us will.”

Logan pulled Kitty into a hug. She savored as much of it as she could, before he pulled away, patted her head, and walked over to the jet.

Kitty sat on the steps and watched as the jet flew north. She willed herself not to cry. She would let herself cry when all of this was over.

* * *

 

“Those mutants are spineless cowards,” Amora spat as she sulked. “They will not come.”

“You lack faith, my darling Enchantress,” Loki said. “They will come.”

“You seem confident about it.”

“It does not matter in the end. If they value their life, they will come.”

“And if not?”

“It is a mistake they will regret for the rest of their short lives.”

In the distance, a jet approached their location in the middle of a forest in northern New York State. Loki grinned as they did. He could tell which ones were aboard, and he wasn’t disappointed with his new comrades.

“Lorelei, be a dear and fetch what I requested earlier,” Loki said.

“Of course,” Lorelei said, before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.

Loki turned to Skurge and an unimpressed Amora. “Do not fret, my friends, for those who have ignored my warning will be destroyed for their choices.”


	5. Chapter 4

She didn’t know when or why this started, but Wanda had a newfound fascination for staring at the sky. At any time of day, during any and every type of weather, she would sit on the roof of her apartment building and stare at the sky. Pietro said it had something to do with being caged in a room with no windows for them to look out of. When they had first escaped from Baron Strucker, the twins found themselves standing in a clearing in a forest, admiring their surroundings like children, wide-eyed and hands-on. The skies in New York weren’t as clear, but they still existed, and that was plenty for Wanda to admire.

Today, the skies were relatively clear. Wanda noticed clouds circling near the Avengers’ Tower (yes, the obnoxiously large tower was visible from her rooftop, much to her brother’s annoyance), but she didn’t think too hard about them. Everyone knew that meant their God of Thunder was having a temper tantrum. And a little lightning didn’t hurt her.

Wanda’s stomach rumbled. She had some money in her shirt pocket. Pietro was most likely still sleeping. He would appreciate waking up to a muffin from the bakery downstairs. She climbed down the fire escape and began her walk to the bakery.

It was about through her walk there when Wanda noticed people staring at her. It was never for too long, and it was only one person at a time. If it had been a group of people, she would only feel intimidated. This was the work of an expert. Someone was coming for her, and they had to know who she was.

After she bought her and Pietro’s breakfasts, she accidentally bumped into someone, nearly knocking them both over. She caught him with her free arm, and guilt filled her at the sight of his walking cane. “I’m sorry,” she said as they rebalanced themselves.

He smiled. “No problem,” he replied. Wanda nodded and made her way back home.

A few steps past the bakery and she knew someone was following her again. She quickened her pace, but she didn’t know just how to shake them. Using her powers out in the open, especially in a world that despised any hero who wasn’t an Avenger or of the sorts, was risky. Even riskier was the chances of HYDRA, SHIELD, or whatever government agency out there coming after her and Pietro. He may run fast, but he couldn’t run forever.

She lead herself in the alley next to her apartment building, walking all the way to the dead end and standing, waiting for her stalker to reveal themselves. She hoped they were dumb enough to take the bait.

“You know, after so long, you’d think I’d have met a Maximoff,” someone said. Wanda’s eyes widened – she and Pietro were using the surname Frank. How did someone know who they were? – and whirled around. A person in a red and black bodysuit stood halfway through the alley.

“Don’t you worry about li’l ole me,” the person continued. “I’m one of the semi-good guys. Kind of like you.”

“Like me?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. Joined some crazy person to do experiments, gained some superpowers – everyone wants to be the next Captain America.” The person stepped forward and held out a hand. “Wade Wilson. Call me Deadpool.”

Wanda moved closer and shook his hand. “I’d tell you my name, but it seems you already know,” she said.

“That’s my specialty. It’s why my hair is so big. _It’s full of secrets_.” Wanda wasn’t sure how to respond. Was this a joke? “Anywho, my friends are upstairs with your brother, so we might wanna get a move-on before tall, genocidal, and handsome comes along.” Wade motioned for Wanda to follow. Against her better judgment, she did.

“Are you the one who was following me?” Wanda asked as she and Wade ascended the stairs.

“Me? Nah,” Wade replied. “That’s Elektra’s thing. Some kind of trick where her mind moves into someone else’s body. It’s pretty neat. She once stabbed a guy through a wall by using her trick.” Wanda wasn’t keen on that woman being near Pietro. “Don’t worry about her. Matt can keep her levelheaded.”

Inside her apartment, standing before Pietro by the kitchen, were a man and a woman, both wearing all red outfits of their own and whom she assumed to be Matt and Elektra. She frowned at the bruise forming on Pietro’s cheek.

“I tried to save you,” he said. “They don’t go down easily.”

“I’m sorry in intrude. You have a lovely apartment, for Hell’s Kitchen,” Elektra said.

“Who are you?” Wanda demanded.

“Would this make you feel better?” Matt asked as he brandished a walking cane. Wanda recognized it instantly and her frown deepened. “Apologies for earlier. We wanted to make sure you weren’t going to let loose on your powers.”

“You know my powers?”

“I do, actually,” Wade said. “They’re neat and all, but one little mishap and there goes the mutants–”

“Ignore him,” Elektra said. “Yes, we know of your powers. Trust me, plenty of people have been popping up these last few years with their own contributions to heroes and villains alike. We want you to help pick a side.”

“What do you mean, ‘pick a side’?” Pietro asked.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on what’s happening with the Avengers. They’re fighting against Loki again, but it seems he’s been popping up around the globe and taking in new allies. The media catches random sightings, but can’t figure out what he’s truly about,” Elektra explained. “The last people he visited were the mutants, and the next–”

“Are here in Hell’s Kitchen,” Matt cut in. “Along with two back-ups we’ve asked to help join the fight.”

“You want the two of us,” Wanda asked slowly, “to join the three of you? And two others? Against one man?”

“One man who is planning to destroy all existing life in the universe, yes,” Elektra said.

“What damage can one man cause on his own?”

“Took him three days to kill hundreds of lives, with the help of an army of aliens he talked into killing innocent lives for little more than sport. He took control over the minds of some of the smartest and most capable men–”

“As have many before him.”

“No man before him is like him.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Elektra paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her eyes shot open wide. “We have approximately twenty seconds to evacuate the premises. Can you fly, Wanda?” Wanda shook her head. “You better learn how to.”

“How?” Wanda asked.

Elektra pulled two sais tucked in the back of the sash around her waist and headed for the balcony. “Wing it,” she ordered. She suddenly sprinted and leapt out of the building. Matt split his cane into two hand-held sticks and followed. Wade shrugged and went off the balcony as well.

“Can I fly?” Wanda asked.

“We’re not waiting for find out,” Pietro decided, quickly picking up Wanda bridal-style and running out the building. He’d made it out of their building two seconds before a blast of green struck it, the Maximoff’s home quickly becoming a pile of rubble. Wanda looked over Pietro’s shoulder to find the attacker, but quickly looked away when two more blasts came their way, missing only by inches. Pietro turned into an alley before stopping, putting down Wanda and checking to make sure she was okay, as she assured him repeatedly that yes, she was.

“What the hell was that?” Pietro asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t know. I couldn’t see them,” Wanda answered. “Our apartment, our belongings, it’s gone–”

“As long as you’re okay, I don’t care about anything else.” Pietro looked over his shoulder.

“But–”

“It’s going to be okay, Wanda. We’re always okay.”

* * *

 

Loki had never met the heroes and anti-heroes of Hell’s Kitchen in this world, but from what he could gather, they were all independent, and working together didn’t seem to be their top priority. The twins could be seen as partners, but their reliance on being close in battle made them a dysfunctional whole. The two web-slinging spiders arrived together, but they didn’t rely on teamwork – none of them seemed too keen on teamwork. Even the Avengers, whose powers combined couldn’t compare to the strength and agility of this group, were harder to take down by himself. Unfortunately, Amora and Skurge were leading the Jotuns to destroy a pesky base he’d recently discovered, while Lorelei was working on her special task. Then again, he really didn’t need them.

Loki noticed that twins were the only one not attacking. He wasn’t surprised. He knew all about little Maximoffs from his travels across the other universes. Despite the number of murderers and thieves he was up against over the past days, he knew that Wanda was the one who could destroy all life with the flick of her wrist and an unbalanced mentality, and that Pietro would follow wherever she went.

He had intentions on killing her off, to have one less powerful enemy on the final battlegrounds, but he also discovered a great use for her. And if there was one thing he was known for, it was his ability to sweet-talk anything with a pair of ears.

He swiftly dodged one of the spiders and knocked her off-balance, and sent a green blast in the direction of the other as he cried out, “Cindy!” He needed to rid himself of these heroes before his old friends came around.

* * *

 

Kate watched the battle unfold from the roof, Billy floating above her to check for any civilians in harm’s way (though most had fled with the help of Spider-Man and Silk). She pulled an earpiece she’d placed in her boot and put it in her ear.

“Can you hear me, Iron Man?” she asked.

“ _Loud and clear, Lady Hawkeye,_ ” Tony replied. Kate rolled her eyes. “ _What’s the sitch?_ ”

“The area is clear of civilians. We’ve got Loki alone against Elektra, Daredevil, Spider-Man, Silk, and Deadpool, and Loki’s holding his own.”

“ _I have no idea who any of them are._ ”

“They aren’t big on attention like you Avengers are. But they’re a big enough of a distraction that we can get him by surprise.”

“ _Hawkeye, we’re not trying to catch him. We did that last time, and believe me, it ended horribly. We just need to stop him from collecting more allies_ ,” Bruce said into the com.“ _Are any of them heavy-hitters?_ ”

“All of them are.”

“ _Let me rephrase that: are any of them killers?_ ”

“Deadpool and Elektra are the most likely and most dangerous. The others rarely, if ever, go to the dark side.”

Billy landed beside Kate, putting in his own earpiece. “All clear. Ready to strike on your count.”

“ _Can’t we help them too?_ ” Tommy whined.

“ _Sorry, Speed, but we can’t have everybody using close-range attacks against him. Only three of you do long-range, and space boy is the only one who knows anything about Loki’s plan other than Thor,_ ” Tony said.

“ _Hold up, you two missed a spot,_ ” Bruce said. “ _Two people are hiding in an alley about five blocks west from where Loki’s standing. You need to get them out of there._ ”

“On it,” Billy said. He wrapped his arms around Kate’s waist and flew over. “I’ll try running them out. You need to cover us.”

“I still have a few good arrows to put in Loki’s eye socket,” Kate replied with a smirk. She craned her neck to see how the fight was going, and immediately gasped. “Billy, duck!”

“What?” Billy asked. He looked too late, just as a fiery green ball hit him in the back. He let go of Kate and fell beside her, slowly losing consciousness as Kate screamed.

* * *

 

“So one quick question,” Deadpool asked, ignoring the fact that Loki was trying to ignore him. “In _Crimson Peak_ , how much of you will we see naked? This is for my blog.”

Loki made a face. “Your _what_?” he asked.

“My blog. It has a bunch of heavy hitters, but your ass is the main star.”

One blast to the face and Deadpool was headless on the ground. Loki sighed in relief. He had no idea who this “Tom” was, but Deadpool (who had just walked over in the middle of battle and introduced himself as if it were a dinner party) was obsessed with him, and continued calling Loki “Tom”.

He couldn’t take distractions right now. He was already starting to drain from being away from Asgard for so long. He had maybe another day or two before his magic was too low to use. The amount of energy he used to knock down Kate and Billy had taken a toll on him, and there were still several people he was going against.

It was time to put his silver tongue to good use.

* * *

 

“We lost them,” Jane called out from her post across the lab.

“What?” America asked.

“We had them, then we lost them,” Darcy said. “Five dollars says it’s Loki.”

“That does it.” America turned and pointed to Teddy and David. “You two go find them and get them and the two civilians the hell out of there.” She turned and pointed to Tommy and Noh-Varr. “You two get to take down Loki.”

“Excuse me, but you’re not going anywhere,” Tony said. “There are five other heroes there–”

“But I don’t care about those heroes. I care about the ones I travelled across the damn universe with.” America pointed at one of the monitors, which was focused on Loki. “And that cheeky little bastard needs to be taken out. If you knew what was good for you, you’d do it already. But instead, you’re letting him get away with it.”

“Besides, I want to melt his face off,” Noh-Varr added, grinning as he rubbed one of his gauntlets.

America walked over to the nearest window and pushed it open. “First one there better kill him,” she called over her shoulder before jumping out. Tommy put on his goggles and grabbed Noh-Varr before running out of the building. Teddy nodded to David before they ran for the roof.

Jane, Tony, Bruce, and Darcy stared at the spot the teens and young adults had been, before Darcy asked, “Did she really just jump from eighty floors up?”

* * *

 

Wanda had stepped out from her hiding spot, travelling through an abandoned building in order to get closer to whoever was attacking so he couldn’t see her. She found him very interesting. His blasts were similar to her hexes. She could feel his magic from a distance, how rich and strong it ran through his veins. And yet, despite the similarities, there was a stark difference between them: hers was unnatural. Whoever this was had spent most, if not all of his life practicing and mastering his magic. She had been tricked into believing that she would be created into something meant to save the world. Then she had discovered that the symbols painted on the walls were actually related to Nazism, and she knew that she and Pietro needed to get out. This was somebody who knew what they were getting in to.

She wanted to know the secret to his strength, and if she could learn from it.

“Is this what you call a battle?” Wanda’s head snapped up. Even from inside, she could hear the mage’s voice, loud and empowering. It held command that came naturally. Wanda climbed out the nearest window and stayed partially hidden. Around her, the five who had been fighting ceased their attacks, and just watched with guarded curiosity. She had no clue where Pietro was. Hopefully he had stayed hidden, as she made him promise to.

“This is pathetic! Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, barely able to hold their own against one enemy. Had I brought my allies, you would all have been squashed like ants beneath a boot,” he spat. “Your offense is weak, your defense despicable, and your alliance pitiful. Have you not been taught better?”

“You offering a summer course?” the female spider called out.

“Please. Not all of the credits in the world would make me take a lesson from _Loki_ ,” the male spider added.

The mage – Loki, Wanda quickly corrected, and the name sounded so familiar – sneered. He stepped toward the heroes, all of whom moved into battle stances. Loki merely raised his hands in innocence, and even magically removed his horned helmet. He cleared his throat as he walked, reciting, “ _It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men, paints the red powers’ homes with crimson gore. Black becomes the sun’s beams in the summers that follow, weathers all treacherous._ ” Loki stopped. He put his hands down and turned right to Wanda, a glimmer in his eye. “ _Do you still seek to know? And what?_ ”

Wanda knew what he was saying. These were the stories her mother and father told her and Pietro as young children. The stories of how the world runs on a cycle, and though there is an end to each cycle, the beginning comes right after. She stepped out of her hiding spot, now gaining the attention of the other heroes as she stepped forward. She hesitated, before saying, “ _Brothers will fight and kill each other, sisters’ children will defile kinship. It is harsh in the world, whoredom rife – an axe age, a sword age – shields are riven – a wind age, a wolf age – before the world goes headlong. No man will have mercy on another._ ”

Loki smiled. It appeared genuine, rather than the sinister one she’d expected from the now-recognizable chaos god. “So you know what is to come, young one,” he said.

Wanda nodded. “The cycle is nearing its run, and soon it will be time for it to restart,” she answered.

“Ah, so she is as smart as she looks.” Loki held out a hand, motioning for Wanda to step closer. She did, and she let him caress her cheek. “I bet she is powerful too. Much more powerful than she knows. Tell me, have you mastered flight yet?”

Wanda shook her head.

“How tragic.” Loki moved his hand away and turned back to the others. “The same goes for you all. The world as we all know it is coming to an end. There shall be only six remaining after the final battle. Who is to say who will survive? It could be none of us, or it could be all of us…”

* * *

 

“ _…and once the times comes, you will be forced into incredibly awkward positions of having to fight the ones you love and the ones you hate,_ ” Loki continued. The scientists watched from the lab, Jane’s hand covering her mouth and Bruce trying his best to control his heartrate. “ _Midgard will be engulfed in flames, stars will fall from the sky – but that does not mean your time is done. In fact, I believe we have potential here._ ” Loki held out his arms. “ _I offer those who chose to join me on the field for one last glorious battle the opportunity to advance your powers and abilities beyond any limits you have been forced to accept._ ”

Suddenly, a new person joined the scene, with white hair (Tony was seriously questioning when white hair on young people became a fad). “ _And those of us who don’t join you?_ ” he asked.

Loki smiled. “ _I hope that your flesh does not overcook in the flames._ ”

“They wouldn’t join him,” Jane insisted. “He’s insane.”

“Insane enough to know how to win them over,” Bruce added. “I’d be surprised if any of them walked away.”

* * *

 

Wanda stared at Loki. She wanted to see into his mind, to see the pain that he was hiding so very well. To see his deepest, darkest fears. To use them to her advantage. She knew that if she was able to work close enough with him that she could find the opportunity. She could find it within all of his allies. Those weaknesses could be the very things that save her and Pietro’s life.

So why wasn’t she walking over to him?

She watched as others did first. Elektra stepped up first, ignoring Matt’s hand on her shoulder and not looking back at him. Next was Deadpool, who apologized to his “red team” before clapping Loki on the shoulder with his hand. Loki brushed it off and turned to Wanda.

“It would be such a waste to not have you on my side,” he insisted, holding out his hand.

Wanda looked over her shoulder to Pietro. He gave her a strong look, letting her know that whatever she chose, he would follow her. She turned back to Loki, slowly raising her hand to place in his.

That’s when something blasted Loki in the shoulder. He dropped to the ground and howled in pain, holding his rapidly spreading injury.

Everyone turned to see one boy with white hair perched on a fire escape, gun aimed at Loki. On the street was a second boy with white hair. “Give it up, Loki!” the one on the ground announced. “We have you surrounded.”

“Damn,” Wanda heard Loki hiss.

Another shot was fired at Loki, and Wanda found herself jumping in its path and using a hex to deflect it. The car it had hit melted. The shooter looked surprised, but he continued to fire in Loki’s direction. Wanda deflected or disintegrated each one.

“Wait a minute,” the boy on the ground muttered. He did a small jump before seemingly disappearing. Pietro sprinted from her side a second later, and soon he and the other boy were blocking each other on the side of the road. The boy tried to get around, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even seem like he intended on doing so.

“You’re fast,” Pietro said with a smirk. A second later, the boy was flipped onto the ground, moaning in pain. “I’m faster.” Pietro then took off and knocked the shooter onto the ground. Wanda lowered her arms and turned to the first boy.

The first boy put a hand to his ear, shouting, “The civilians are Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. It’s Wanda and Pietro. Do not engage. I repeat, _do not engage!_ ”

Wanda took a step back. “How do you know my name?” she asked.

The boy paused and opened his mouth to speak, before a blast of green knocked him back over. Wanda looked down to Loki, who was standing with the help of Deadpool and Elektra. “He’s one of Strucker’s men,” Loki said. “He’s like your brother, but more ruthless. Trust me, if you don’t run now, you’ll never see the light of day again.” Loki thrust out his hand. “Now come with me!”

Wanda panicked. She couldn’t risk being locked away again. Pietro was immediately at her side again. Wanda put her hand in Loki’s, and Pietro grabbed Loki’s forearm.

* * *

 

Billy woke up back in the tower. He was in the medical bay, with Bruce fussing over them and muttering about a woman named Helen needing to hurry. He tried to sit up, but Teddy made him lie back down.

“Loki got you good,” America said, looking between Billy and an equally-injured Kate, who was laying on a separate bed. “He knocked you right out of the sky without hesitating. According to the others, he wasn’t even looking for a fight.”

“Others?” Kate moaned.

“Spider-Man, Silk, and Daredevil were the ones who stayed behind,” David said.

“So Deadpool and Elektra went with Loki? That’s all he came for?”

“It’s… more complicated than that.”

Billy looked around. None of his teammates seemed too keen on being the bearer of bad news, and Tommy was nowhere in sight to blurt it out. No Noh-Varr either. “What is it, you guys?”

Fortunately, Tony chose then to enter, tablet in hand and Darcy at his side. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff,” he announced. “Jewish-Romani twins from Sokovia who allowed themselves to be test subjects for Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, a Nazi of all people. They were our two civilians, and as it turns out, quite the force to be reckoned with. They knocked out two of your guys before taking off with Loki.”

Billy froze. “What?” He shook his head. “No, no, no, that can’t be right.”

“I know,” Tony said. “I don’t believe people with those backgrounds are particularly fond of the Nazi party.”

“No, I mean – Mom is in this world?”

Teddy grabbed Billy’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “We had no idea until it was too late. By the time the rest of us arrived, they were long gone.”

“But we were able to recruit three more for our side,” Darcy said. She smiled and clapped. “That’s something to smile about.”

America narrowed her eyes. “Doesn’t stop the world from ending,” she said bitterly.

Darcy frowned. “You kids are no fun.”


	6. Chapter 5

Sif sat on the edge of the Bifrost, legs dangling over the edge and sword lying beside her. Her hands were squeezing one another. She tried to squeeze all of her agony and sorrows into her hands, to prevent the tears from coming.

They were dead. The agents she had come to know and love. Melinda, Skye, Leo, Jemma, Phil – all of them, perished by the hands of Amora, Skurge, and the frost giants who had successfully penetrated the base and destroyed it and all of its inhabitants. It was a plan of pure genius and perfect timing. After learning of Ragnarök, all of the agents had been told to return to their new base. It was foolish yet necessary, to help prepare for saving the world. They were all hens in a coop, surrounded by famished wolves. A plan only Loki could devise.

Heimdall had promised that there were two survivors, female agents Sif had yet to meet or at least learn the names of, who had been late in returning to the base. The agents came back two hours after the disaster. Their tardiness saved them. Sif tried to be happy for the agents, but she was too pained by the ones she knew and lost to feel any sort of joy.

She heard footsteps approach. Assuming it was Heimdall again, she said, “I do not wish for your comfort, dear brother, but the sentiment is appreciated.”

“I am not him, but I assure you that I can find you a much more private place to grieve in the palace,” Thor said. Sif looked up, hardly feeling thrilled for her friend’s return. They both knew how short-lived their reunion would be, and how many days they had left.

“Your brother is ruthless to mortals,” she said as Thor sat beside her. “Unforgiving, malicious, manipulative – and to think of the many battles we had fought with him as our ally.”

“The Norns knew of Loki’s ill fate, and we had no power to prevent it,” Thor said.

“They could have tried.”

“There is no point in reasoning with a madman, Sif. You know that as well as the rest, if not more.” Thor ran his fingers through Sif’s black ponytail, remembering its previously glorious blonde shade. He then moved to pet her cheek. Sif pressed her face against the calloused fingers.

“And to think that we were fated to have a family and bring two babes into this world,” she whispered. “To see them grow, and to not hold them when they are in sorrow from losing their parents.”

“Perhaps it was for the best, then, that we did not have children to weep over our losses,” Thor replied, unnaturally quiet. “The Norns had misplaced that prediction. You were made for battle, not for family.”

“And if I wanted one?”

Thor gave her a weak smirk. “I have learned from my brother to tell when someone it lying, you know.”

“Do you know?”

Thor’s smile disappeared. “Then I apologize that you could not fulfill your wishes, my friend, and I hope that you have them come true in the next life cycle.” Thor leaned forward and kissed Sif’s head. “Maybe if I had not found my Jane…”

“Maybe if we had not pushed your brother over the edge…”

“He let himself fall into the void. He knew that his madness would take over and embraced it. That is not something we can control in this life, or any that shall follow.”

Sif shook her head. “But what if we could?”

“Then I will be at a loss for words.”

Sif pulled away from Thor and rose to her feet. “We cannot spend our last days dwelling on what could have been and instead focus on what is to come,” she said. “The Warriors’ Three is training the best Asgard has to offer. We shall offer our help, and perhaps we can prolong our deaths on the battlefield.”

Thor stood, picking up Sif’s sword as he did. “Perhaps for you, but we both know that I am destined to perish early on,” he said.

Sif placed her hand over Thor’s. “And what if you chose to test fate by not doing so?”

Thor’s other hand went over Sif’s. “We both know that will not happen.”

* * *

 

“I wish I could say that his condition has changed, but your father has remained asleep all this time,” Eir said. Thor nodded. The healer was truly sorry, he could tell. After all these years, she was the closest friend to the royal family. “I suspect he will wake when it is time to go into battle.”

“I know he will. It will be a shot-lived battle for him, but a battle he will truly embrace.” Thor checked the sky. The sun was beginning to set. “It is rather late. Several Midgardian days have passed by now. I should return–”

“My prince, you must stay in Asgard,” Eir interrupted. “We are a small realm, and we need all the help we can receive training our people for battle. King Tyr can only do so much, and your other brothers and friends–”

“Will do their best,” Thor interrupted in return.

“Need I remind you of the devastation from the dark elves? We are not as strong as we once were. There are billions of Midgardians and only a few hundred Asgardians. No other realm is as populated as Midgard. Your loyalty shall fall to us first.”

Thor narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. Eir held her ground. “A healer shall not belittle a prince.”

“I am not like the others. I know more than them. I know more than _you._ ”

Thor cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Eir fiddled with the sleeve of her tunic. “Ask the king, my prince. He knows more than I.”

* * *

 

“The Mad Titan is travelling from realm to realm, bringing certain death to all of their inhabitants,” Tyr explained as he and Thor walked through the great halls of the palace. “The Kree, the Spartax, the Skrull – all part of Midgard’s galaxy, all destroyed in his path. Not even Galactus stood a chance against Thanos’ wrath. The Chitauri are allied with him as well, but it is uncertain whether he will continue to use them for much longer. The Norns predict he will lay them to waste before Ragnarök commences.”

“And what of us? Are we expected to fight the Titan?” Thor asked.

“That is uncertain as well. He is not one we can predict easily. Chances are we will discover that during the battle.”

Thor looked around the king as they passed the courtyard. There were his friends, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, training men, women, and children alike. The number of men outnumbered the women and children, the latter being of all ages and genders. Some were showing larger progress than others and had graduated on to fighting the king’s soldiers, albeit more carefully in the slowly darkening night. Each had the potential, and each were giving their training their all.

“Many have taken to sacrificing themselves to reach Valhalla before the battle,” Tyr continued. “Most likely, they will see our niece in Helheim.”

“Has Hel visited?” Thor asked. “Has she spoken of…?”

Tyr smirked. “You and I know that if her father were truly dead that you would not be here, brother. That was not the first time Loki had tricked us into believing he was dead, either.”

“Why bother? He knew how few of us would bother mourning his loss.”

“And he knew how few of us cared for him.” Thor stopped walking, and Tyr shortly after. The king sighed and turned to face his younger brother. “I know you loved him, Thor, but I know you know how the rest of us felt about him. He was always mad. It was a matter of time before it consumed him.”

“Have you considered that there is a reason behind his madness?”

“It was his fault–”

“A fault we could have helped him resolve!”

“–Thor, I do not know what else to tell you!” Tyr’s shout echoed throughout the hall. The brothers paused to let themselves calm down. “We have abused Loki in the past. All of us have. But now is too late for apologies.” He held up his right hand, now a hollow metal replica fashioned by the elves of Alfheim. “And I believe I am closest to being even with him.”

“You shall have your revenge on the battlefield, brother,” Thor said.

“And so shall you.” With that, Tyr turned and headed toward his own room. Thor stood and watched his brother walk away, hands clenched into fists.

Tyr was right. They all had done Loki wrong, some more than others ( _Thor_ more than most). They hadn’t known it would drive Loki so mad that he would bring the end of the world. They were all in denial that Loki was capable of such. Now here they were, days left in their lives before they were slaughtered in battle and brought to Valhalla, to live out their deaths until their rebirths.  Loki would join his daughter in the Helheim until he was reborn in fire to the dreaded frost giants.

Thor headed to his chambers. He would need a long night’s rest before helping his people train for battle.

* * *

 

Sif’s steps slowed as she approached Yggdrasil, Idunn keeping her pace the same as she led the way. Unlike the royal families of the realms, she hadn’t seen the world tree, but only paintings and stories of its greatness. And it truly was a sight to behold – by size alone. There were many branches that seemed to stretch out for eons, but the ends were shriveling before her eyes, the leaves turning brown and turning to dust before they fell on the ground. The tree’s trunk was covered in layers of mud, which three women were piling on and rubbing in.

“Lady Sif, I present to you the Norns,” Idunn introduced. She pointed to each one as she said their names, “Skuld, Verdandi, and Urd.”

Right away, Sif recognized them as Jotuns, each woman having deep blue skin with patterns running across their bare arms and faces. Skuld was the eldest, her back hunching, skin hanging from her bones in heavy wrinkles, and hair bright white from age. Verdandi was Sif’s age, her hair dark and her skin starting to show signs of growing old in her age. Urd was the youngest, a mere child, with her hair tied back into several ponytails. All three were nude, their bodies coated in the same mud covering Yggdrasil.

“They are trying to slow down the coming of Ragnarök,” Idunn explained. “They believe the mud will stop the world tree from decaying at such a rapid rate.”

“And yet King Tyr says they believe we have a mere seven days?” Sif replied.

“Seven days will be the time for most realms. Midgard’s days are faster than ours. While the moon rises for us, they have already experienced three moon passings. They are also the one realm where their people are dying rapidly.”

“She is right,” Urd said. Her voice was high-pitched, like any child, and echoed loudly around them. She turned to face Sif and Idunn. Her eyes were white, not the red and black Sif remembered. “Midgard usually dies before Ragnarök commences.”

“Usually?” Sif asked.

“Many Midgardians are joining the battle on both sides. However, there will be three or four score of them in total. That makes no dent in their population of over seven billion. The rest, however, shall perish as they were always destined to.”

Sif looked down, remembering the Midgardians she had become attached to. She wished their destinies had been different, but now it was too late.

“Is there anything else to change?” Idunn asked. “Any ways the battle may change?”

Uld stole a glance at Skuld and Verdandi, neither of whom paid any mind to them. “We are not sure who will win the battle in the end. These Midgardians who are set to battle alongside the other realms are much more powerful than they appear. There are even some who have achieved their own forms of longevity. One is even capable of destroying entire armies with the flick of her wrist.” Uld paused. “That particular one has sided with Loki. It seems he has decided to recruit many of Midgard’s strongest to help sway the outcome in his favor.”

Sif tried to remain calm on the outside. “But he cannot survive. He and my brother are destined to slay each other.”

“All that is certain is the deaths of the Allfather and the Odinson. After that, everything is up in the air.”

“So my brother may survive?”

“Any one of you can survive. It just depends on who outlasts the rest.”

* * *

 

Lorelei knew which mutant to start out with. She travelled through the halls of Xavier’s school, searching through the rooms of sleeping students and teachers for the ones who were the most unique and dangerous.

The disease she carried in her hand was dangerous. Lorelei watched it unfold, the slow and painful process and how it destroyed victims and their loved ones. She one she had was advanced, enhanced with help from Loki to work quicker.

One girl stood out to Lorelei.

She had studied her. The others referred to her by Dazzler. She was always singing, always garnering attention, always _touching_ and rubbing _up close_ with the others, always coming into contact with them. She was social and lovable. Above all, she was the least suspicious.

Lorelei injected the girl (a heavy sleeper, fortunately) with the virus, and watched to see what would happen. A small lesion appeared an hour later, at the base of her neck. It wouldn’t be spotted unless she was looking for it or someone else spotted it. The girl’s long blonde hair would help cover it.

Lorelei grinned as she vanished from the room, knowing that she had done well.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Deaths in this chapter.

Jean woke up and stretched her arms, yawning obnoxiously and moving Scott’s arm so she could sit up. Most people were asleep and actively dreaming. These dreams were relatively pleasant despite knowing the world was coming to an end. Even Scott was at peace, and he was always easily shaken. She stood and changed into a pair of sweats for Danger Room training. She had a class to teach there after breakfast, and only a ninety minute timeslot.

The dining room was partially filled. Once some of the students woke up, they remembered everything that didn’t penetrate their dreams, and some had begun falling into states of depression. It was decided that those students needed their space. Forcing them to fight would most likely worsen the problem.

 _Ms. Grey._ Jean turned toward the direction of the thought. Jean always felt bad invading people’s private thoughts, but some students would reach out to her and Charles this way, in order to keep confidentiality.  She searched around until she found the source – Kitty, who was sitting with Kurt and Sooraya, and also waving her over – across the room. Jean weaved around the tables and students until reaching Kitty, taking the seat across from her and next to Kurt.

 _Is something wrong?_ she asked.

 _Look around the room until you find the originals,_ Kitty said. _Don’t make it obvious._

Jean glanced around without drawing attention to herself, or to the other four original X-Men – Scott, Hank, Warren, and Bobby – sitting at the center table next to the far wall. She overlooked them calmly before returning her attention to Kitty.

 _They are imposters_ , Kitty said. She nudged Sooraya, as if to give her permission to speak next.

 _All of them move differently and have been glancing around suspiciously,_ she informed Jean. _We don’t know what to do first: attack or clear the room._ Sooraya nodded at Kurt. Jean assumed that they rehearsed this speech.

 _The four of us can come up with a plan to keep those four contained while moving everyone to the Danger Room. We’ve lost some of our more powerful members. We cannot afford to lose more_ , Kurt said, lips twisted into a sad frown.

Jean nodded. _Let me see if I can figure out who they are,_ she told them. _Maybe they look like the boys, but their thoughts can betray them. Wait until then_. Jean focused her attention to reading the boys’ minds. Scott was first, and his came clean with thoughts of his and Jean’s upcoming wedding. Hank’s thoughts were also good, filled with ideas for a teleportation device he’d explained to Jean the other day. Warren’s thoughts were wrapped around his class for the day.

Then came Bobby. Bobby’s was a dead giveaway, especially the feminine voice. The other three were very skilled and thorough, but Mystique was nowhere on their level.

Jean focused back on the three students at her own table. _Bobby is Mystique_ , she said. _She’s not someone I’m too worried about, but the other three are way more advanced. Chances are, they aren’t mutants._

 _Loki_ , Kitty thought angrily. Jean nodded before repeating what Kitty said to Kurt and Sooraya.

 _Here’s the plan_ , Jean informed them. _I’ll hold the four of them in place. You three evacuate the school. Not to the Danger Room, but to the backyard. Check each bedroom and bathroom for whoever isn’t in here. Once that’s done, get back here and take them down._

_Dead or alive?_

Jean turned to Kurt, who had asked, and gave him a dark glance. _I know she’s your mother, but you can’t let her escape. She’s made it clear whose side she’s on._ She then told him, and the girls, _This isn’t a capture. This is a kill. We let them live, we’ll regret it. If you’re not okay with that, then send someone back here in your place._ Jean stood and turned to Sooraya. _On my command, block them from the students. We can’t lose anyone today._ Sooraya nodded and continued to sit patiently. Jean checked the imposters’ minds to make sure none of them were suspecting her attack, then counted to thirty just to prepare herself for the mental strength, before jumping up on the table and turning to them. “Now, Sooraya!”

The four imposters were soon lifted into the air in frozen suspension, their expressions quickly fading from shock to anger. Sooraya faded into a cloud of dust and enveloped the enemies in a cloud of whirling sand, hiding them from the fleeing students. Kurt _bamf_ ed from his seat, while Kitty dropped through the floor.

“To the back! Go out the back door into the yard!” Jean shouted over the commotion. She felt herself growing weaker by the second. The three unidentifiable ones were much stronger than she had anticipated.

 _We got everyone out_ , she heard Kitty think.

 _Get back here,_ Jean ordered. _And bring some heavy back-up._

* * *

 

Kitty couldn’t bring Bobby and Scott because they were two of the imposters, and she couldn’t bring in Illyana like she was used to. Storm, however, was still around, and was one of the strongest mutants hands-down. Colossus was the next person who made sense. Kurt grabbed Colossus and _bamf_ ed away, while Storm flew through the building with Kitty helping them phase through the walls.

The dining room scene wasn’t much different. Jean was still holding the four imposters in place, Sooraya was still surrounding them in dust, and the imposters were still hovering.

“Make the play, Kitty,” Storm said.

Kitty looked at her elder in shock. “What?”

“I think you should call the play. I know you can do it.” Storm motioned toward Kurt and Colossus, who nodded at Kitty.

Kitty took a deep breath and tried to come up with something – _anything_. She was coming up blank. Other than Mystique, the other three were indistinguishable from the men they were pretending to be. Who knew what power they were harboring and waiting to unleash the second Jean or Sooraya grew weak?

That’s when Kitty saw the chunk of skin ripped from Scott’s face. Scott reached for it, but the dark blue blood seeped through his fingers. Kitty narrowed her eyes. Only one person she knew had blue blood.

“Storm, you get Bobby,” she commanded. “That’s Mystique. Nightcrawler, Colossus, take down Warren and Hank. They’re probably Loki’s lackeys.”

“You sure you’ve got Scott?” Kurt asked.

Kitty nodded. “Don’t spare any mercy. They aren’t here to scare. They’re here to kill. So that’s what we must do. If they live, then we will live to regret it.” Kitty whirled to face Jean. “Jean! Put them down!”

“Are you sure?” Jean asked.

“Yes! Do it now!”

The four original men were dropped, each groaning in pain after plopping against the tiled floors. Sooraya slowed down her pace, but she didn’t move away. Kitty shielded her eyes as she ran through the sand, eyes locked on Scott. He stood slowly, trying to shake away the side effects of Jean’s powers. Kitty noted that his face was already healed. She wanted to break it.

Kitty tackled “Scott” and immediately phased them out of the dining room. They landed in the kitchen, with Loki slowly phasing back to his original form. Kitty took the opportunity to grab a nearby pot, filled with eggs and boiling water, and dumped it on Loki, who howled at the burning water. She then smacked him across the face before standing, still holding the pot as a weapon.

Loki laughed as he sat up, the burns on his skin slowly healing. “You hold quite a grudge,” he said.

“You weren’t there when I told my best friends’ brothers that their only family ditched them for some psychopath,” Kitty replied, her grip tightening on the handle. “You didn’t have to watch the people who raised you abandon you.”

“In that aspect, we are more alike than you think. And it is such a shame, not to have someone as powerful as you, my sweet little kitten.”

Something in Kitty snapped, and she swung at Loki. He moved to block and delivered a punch to her face. It hit her right cheek, and she backed down, throwing the pot behind her to cradle her injury.

“What happened to that beautiful power of yours?” Loki asked.

Kitty snarled. “I don’t need it to beat the shit out of you,” she said.

 _Keep them occupied,_ Kitty heard Jean say. _Sooraya is checking on the ones outside and making sure they’re safe._

“What do you think I’m doing?” Kitty muttered. She held up her hands and spread her legs to help her stay balanced. She motioned for the god to start swinging at her. He grinned and reached into his jacket, pulling out two small knives and twirling them between his fingers.

Loki let out a scream as he charged at Kitty, aiming one of his knives for her throat. She ducked back and had to phase through him as he spun and swung his other knife around. She rolled forward and quickly moved to a standing position as Loki came for her again. She realized that there was no way she could hurt him while he was waving his knives so violently. All she had to do was phase through until he wore himself out.

Kitty noticed a large knife resting near the sink. If she could get that and stab him in the throat or front of his chest, she could at least slow his attack before someone was seriously hurt. She ran through Loki again and seized the knife, turning around and seeing her target coming right for her. He tried moving out of her way, but she was able to stick the knife in his right shoulder. Loki howled in pain as Kitty twisted the knife sideways, her yellow gloves soaked in deep blue.

* * *

 

“We’ve got Strange,” Natasha announced as she hung up the phone. She crossed over to stand near the cockpit, where Rhodey was currently flying the plane. “He says he’ll arrive at Stark Tower as soon as he can. Anyone else have luck?”

“I can’t reach anyone at the SHIELD base,” Clint said. “All of their numbers went straight to voicemail.”

“Bruce says Jessica has been calling and wants someone to meet with her and Luke soon before they start breaking down doors to find answers,” Steve said.

“Sue says she, Ben, and Johnny are with us, but that she hasn’t asked Reed yet since he’s going out with Hank and Tony tonight,” Maria said. “And Janet’s on the same boat.”

“I have an old friend in the Air Force that I tried reaching out to, but according to her brother Joseph, she’s been MIA for some time now,” Sam offered. “It’s a damn shame, too. She would’ve been great here.”

“Tony says Bruce’s cousin Jennifer isn’t really game, but he’s trying anyway,” Rhodey called from the cockpit.

“I’ll need to send in representatives to Wakanda,” Fury said. “I was hoping that we could get one of the X-Men to accompany us, but they don’t want to be disturbed.”

Clint snorted. “You want Storm to go there? You kidding? She’s gonna lose her shi–!” Suddenly Clint stopped talking and stood, eyes blank. He looked around the ship, as if he was looking for something. Fury, Maria, and Natasha instinctively reached for their guns, but didn’t whip them out just yet. They watched as Clint walked to the cockpit and put a hand on Rhodey’s shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Rhodey asked.

“Turn around and go to Xavier’s mansion,” Clint ordered. He stepped back and faced Steve. “The mansion is under attack. Loki, Amora, Lorelei, and Mystique have made their way in and are currently in combat with some of our strongest. The rest of the building has been evacuated, but something seems off with them. I’m afraid we need your assistance.”

“What are you talking about? How do you know this?” Steve asked.

“It’s Charles Xavier,” Natasha answered for him. “He’s probably using Cerebro to reach us.” Everyone gave her confused looks. “I’ve been around since the thirties. He used to do this all the time with Logan.”

“I forget how old you truly are, Natalia,” Clint said. There was a pause, and Clint blinked, rubbing his face and wincing. “Ow, what the hell was that?”

“Don’t worry about it, agent,” Fury said. “Just take a minute, then gear up.”

* * *

 

“I don’t like this,” Bobby complained for the fifteenth time. “We should be in there helping them.”

“We’ll just serve to confuse them,” Hank said. “You wouldn’t want Storm electrocuting you on accident, now would you?”

“I guess not. But still…” Bobby sighed and started pacing to keep himself occupied. He wondered how there were people so strong that they walked around as him and no one could tell the difference. Of course, Mystique could do the same thing, but any telepath could tell it was her by reading her thoughts. According to Jean, the other three were much stronger than that. It made his skin crawl.

“Don’t worry, Bobby,” Sooraya assured him. “Everything will be alright. The imposters could have gone in as any one of us.”

“That’s what bothers me. We don’t know how long they’ve been in here, and what they’ve done. For all we know, one of them could be out here disguised as one of us, or there could be a fifth one!” Bobby exclaimed. “Maybe one of us is dead and we just don’t know it.”

“Everyone is accounted for. Everything will be alright,” Sooraya repeated.

Bobby was about to retort when he caught a glimpse of Alison. She was leaning against one of the Stepford Cuckoos (he couldn’t tell any of them apart, all three were spitting images of Emma), her face pale and drenched in sweat. He couldn’t tell if she was going to puke or faint.

“Hey, Alison?” he called out. “Everything okay?”

He didn’t get an answer. She passed out, nearly taking down a Cuckoo with her. The girls around her gasped and kneeled in front of her. Bobby and Sooraya rushed over, the latter pushing through the other students to check on Alison. Charles ordered for people to let him through, and Bobby helped keep the other students away from Alison. As he built a wall of ice between the two groups, he looked over his shoulder. Sooraya was checking Alison’s pulse through her wrist, eyes narrow as she checked to see what could be wrong. It wasn’t until one of the Cuckoos lifted Alison’s hair that the sores on the back of her neck gave away that something was very wrong.

Then it hit Bobby. “They didn’t come here for a fight,” he whispered. He looked back to the mansion. “It’s a diversion.”

* * *

 

Loki’s head snapped up, a snarl on his lips as he realized that they’d truly been discovered. He wrapped his fingers tight around the knife’s handle and yanked it out, gritting his teeth at the pain. He grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it against his wound. He would need another ten minutes before the wound was closed, and a full thirty for it to completely heal. Time was not in his favor right now.

Kitty was leaning against one of the fridges, huffing and glaring. “You guys don’t die easily, do you?” she asked.

Loki smiled. “One could say the same about you,” he replied, before teleporting out of the room.

He didn’t see Kitty slump against the floor and knock her head against the fridge door in frustration.

* * *

 

Jean stood on the lawn and watched the quinjet land. Fury was the first out of the plane, followed by his right-hand woman and what Jean assumed was the new Avengers. She did recognize them from the first attack on the mansion by Loki and his friends. She waited for them to reach her before extending her hand and shaking Fury’s.

“Must have been some hell of an emergency for Xavier to reach out,” Fury said.

“Loki returned,” Jean told him. “He and the others were walking around like one of us and no one knew until some of the students noticed their odd behavior. As it turns out, not only were they doing that on purpose, but they were trying to distract us from their real attack.” She motioned for the group to follow her into the mansion. She walked down the stairs to the first sub-basement, ignoring the stares from the students not in the upstairs dorms. As she stepped closer to the girls’ dorms, the sounds of coughing and vomiting could be heard.

“Did he hit you with the flu?” Clint asked.

“It’s not a flu,” Jean replied. She suppressed the anger she felt at him taking something very serious light-hearted. “We don’t know what it is. A virus, I guess is the simplest description. We don’t know what it is or where it came from, but it’s not pretty.”

“How many of your students and staff are affected?” Maria asked.

“The better question is how many aren’t,” Jean said. “There’s myself and twelve others who are fine. The rest of the mutants are holed up in these dorms.”

“Are you sure there isn’t a cure and you just don’t know it yet?” Sam asked.

“It can’t help us. We didn’t figure out that any of us were sick until our patient zero – Dazzler, whom some of you know is a pop star – passed out in the yard. Most students and staff came into direct contact. Alison died about ten minutes after we found out she was sick, and many others followed suit.” Jean balled her hand into a fist. “Sooraya, Celeste, Mindy, Phoebe, Jean-Paul, Julian, Charles–”

“How many of the sick ones are still alive?” Fury asked. “Not to be rude.”

“I don’t know. I think ten, at most. They all just dropped like flies, it happened so fast…” Jean leaned back against the wall. “It just came out of nowhere…”

“I’m sorry that this happened to you, Jean,” Natasha apologized, though both women knew it meant nothing to Jean. “I wish I could offer something comforting, but you must understand that we’re at war with the most mentally unstable person in the universe. He isn’t doing this for no reason.”

“He isn’t?” Clint asked. “I thought killing off species at random was his favorite pastime.”

Natasha shook her head. “Thor mentioned that only six survive Ragnarök, the final battle. He also mentioned that anyone could survive this. Loki knows this too, so if he can’t get them to join his side, he’s going to make sure they don’t make it to the battleground. It’s what any megalomaniac would do.”

“Where are the rest of the healthy ones?” Fury asked.

“The dorms on the top floor,” Jean answered.

“You should get them ready. We’ll be flying back to the Avengers Tower once you’re all ready.”

“And what about the rest of the people down here?”

“We won’t leave them to die alone. We’ll keep them assured, catch any last-minute wishes or goodbyes they have, and meet you upstairs once the last one goes.”

Jean nodded. Again, what they were saying came across as heartless, but it was true. The last thirteen of them couldn’t come in contact without risking their own deaths. It was a cruel irony. It was war at its darkest and grittiest, and the war had just started for them.

She telepathically informed the others to gather a small bag of items for themselves, and asked Scott to pack one for her. She looked up to see that the other Avengers had gone and entered the dorms. Jean pushed herself away from the wall and forced herself to walk upstairs, the sounds of agony haunting her as she escaped them.

One by one, the remaining mutants came to the formal sitting room. Scott. Bobby. Piotr. Kitty. Warren. Hank. Alex. Ororo. Sean. Armando. Kurt. Remy. Then there was herself, Jean. Thirteen mutants left, not counting the ones that upped and deserted them to suffer their worst moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Deaths and Non-Con that tricks the other person into it being consent.

“The end of the world?” Hank asked. He paused to sip his beer. “Are you sure? This is the same guy who failed to take over New York City.”

“Haven’t you seen the news? He’s all over the place. Xavier’s, Hell’s Kitchen, Sokovia – this is different from most other villains. He’s not just power-starved. He’s a genius, but he’s also _insane_ ,” Tony insisted. “Have you ever seen this guy face-to-face? He knew which buttons to push for us and to turn us against each other, he tried to murder his own brother, and before that he nearly destroyed an entire _race_ of people.”

“I’m sure that if Doom will find some way to join Loki. He’d drop dead before teaming up with me again,” Reed said.

“And more than Doom. We only know of the villains that haven’t been killed yet. There are probably hundreds in hiding, and that’s just on Earth.” Tony drank the rest of his scotch and motioned for a waitress to bring him another. “Thor is always going on about all these other races. And these kids we picked up confirmed that there are several planets we don’t know about in our own galaxy. How do we know if any of them are friendly or hostile without knocking on their front doors? We don’t even have enough time to fly out and find them!”

“This is just one huge mess that keeps on piling up with crap,” Hank decided. He leaned his head against the table. “How long did you say we have until this ‘final battle’?”

“Nineteen days.”

Reed and Hank groaned.

“For the record, I’ve only known for six days, and shit has been constantly hitting the fan ever since!” Tony exclaimed. “And to make matters worse, because we’re trying to be decent people and go around protecting innocent lives that are soon going to be meaningless, we have had less time to strategize our own team _and_ the ten others we’ve picked up along the way! None of us have a game plan!”

“Tony, this is different than a war,” Hank said. “You fight the war to save lives. This is a battle for survival. There is no one to protect but yourself.”

“Why just myself? Are you saying that about yourselves as well? Are you only looking out for _your_ self, Hank? Reed?” Tony asked.

Hank and Reed shared a grim glance. “The difference between us and you, Tony, is that the people we care about… well, they can look out for themselves,” Reed said. “Sue, Ben, and Johnny are more than capable of saving themselves. Janet will kick the ass of anyone who doubts her. And for you…” Reed trailed off, not knowing where to take this.

“Excuse the hell out of me, Reed, but Pepper and Rhodey are more than capable of taking care of themselves,” Tony said. He picked up his new glass of scotch and knocked it back. He liked being around his science friends (not bros, as that title was strictly for Bruce and Bruce only), but he forgot how easily they could set each other off.

There was a few minutes of silence in the trio, before Reed said, “Hey, isn’t that the girls?” Hank and Tony turned around, and sure enough, there were their girls, all three entering and talking with grand smiles.

“Do we tell them?” Hank asked.

“No,” Reed replied quickly. “We can’t tell them yet. We don’t want to worry them.”

Tony turned back and nodded in agreement. “We can just tell them in the morning. You know, one last good night before everything falls apart.” Hank and Reed nodded and pretended to be laughing at a joke when Sue, Janet, and Pepper made their way across the room.

“Hello, boys,” Janet said, sitting on Hank’s lap and kissing his cheek.

“Hello, ladies,” Hank replied. “What brings you to New York, Jan?”

“Other than the fact that Jersey sucks?” Tony added.

Janet stuck her tongue out at Tony. “We thought that it’s been such a long time since us girls got to join you on a night out, and maybe tonight we could tag along.” She hugged herself closer to Hank. “And New York is so beautiful at night.”

“I’m telling you, Jan, just spend a week here in the city and you’ll never go back,” Sue teased.

“Come spend a week with us and enjoy the shore, Sue, and you’ll never insult Jersey again.” The two girls giggled.

Reed gulped down his whiskey. “Hey, Sue? Remember when we first met?”

“Oh, god, way back when I was twelve and had a massive crush on this big science nerd?” Sue asked. “I can’t forget it. I followed you to California, remember?”

The couple laughed, though Tony could tell that Reed’s was much more uncomfortable than Sue’s. “I was thinking we go to Colombia and relive some of those sappy memories from long ago.”

“Gee, don’t I feel old now.” Sue leaned down and gently kissed Reed’s forehead. “But I don’t see why not, Mister Sentimental.”

“That’s me,” Reed muttered. He threw a twenty on the table and left with Sue, who clung on to his arm as they walked out.

“I guess you boys already got all the party out of you,” Janet said, before drinking some of Hank’s beer.

“You can say that again,” Hank agreed.

Janet put down the bottle and reached into her purse, producing a card. “That’s why I got us a hotel room for the night. Thought maybe you weren’t up for a frustrating drive back to the Garden State.”

“Oh, aren’t you a little mind reader.” Hank motioned for Janet to get up before putting a ten on the table and letting her lead the way.

Tony turned to Pepper and smiled cheekily. “Is this the part where you say something that hints at us having sex tonight?” he asked.

Pepper grinned. “Wait until you see the surprise I got you for tonight.”

* * *

 

Pepper put on layer after layer of her red lipstick, making sure there was enough to accomplish what she needed. She moved the stick away and rubbed her lips together, puckering them to make sure they were good – which, of course, they were. She capped the lipstick and stood back, checking her reflection in the mirror. Black lacy bra and panties were her best idea, something she knew would drive Tony wild. She had debated wearing heels, but as someone who wore heels almost every waking hour, she decided she could do with having bare feet.

“I’m waiting for my present, Pep!” Tony called from his room. Pepper smiled to herself. Always impatient, no matter what.

Pepper opened the bathroom door and sauntered out, standing far enough from the bed for Tony to get a good look at her. He had been lying on his bed in his boxer briefs, toying around with his phone, but the second he laid eyes on Pepper, the phone was thrown aside and he sat up.

“Oh, Pep, this is the best present you’ve ever given me,” he said.

Pepper chuckled. “I know how much you love your gifts, Tony.”

“Uh huh. Now come here so I can unwrap it.”

“Haven’t you heard of delayed gratification?”

“Haven’t you met me?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, but ended up crawling onto the bed and seating herself on Tony’s thighs. She gasped as one of his hands squeezed her breast gently. He didn’t rip off her clothes immediately, but rather ran his fingers over the fabric, enjoying touching his new gift and not discarding it so quickly. Pepper continued to gasp and pant with pleasure.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

“Where?” Tony teased.

“You know where, you jerk.”

Tony complied, pulling Pepper down into a powerful kiss. It lasted for seven seconds before he yanked her head away, suddenly very worried.

“Who are you and what have you done to Pepper?” he asked. His eyes began to droop, and Pepper could see him struggling to keep them wide open.

“She’s fine,” Pepper replied. Her smile turned sinister as the red hair grew much shorter, the body shortened, eyes turned completely yellow, and pale skin faded into blue. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Who… are…?” Tony’s eyes shut and his head lolled back, with Mystique holding his upright as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

“You know,” she said, “for a man known to sleep with many women, you use too much tongue when you kiss.” She let him fall back to the bed. His head knocked against the wall. Mystique moved off the bed and walked over to retrieve his phone. She dialed a number she had spent ten minutes memorizing and waited patiently as it rang.

“ _You get Stark?_ ” Amora asked.

“It’s insulting, how easy he is,” Mystique answered.

“ _So were Pym and Richards. Poor men must not have their carnal needs satisfied often enough._ ”

“Is Loki on the way here?”

“ _He’s just waiting for you to distract the other target. The others are all several floors away._ ”

“Come for Stark in three, then for the other two minutes later. Make sure he cannot detect you, or else this will backfire horribly.”

“ _We do not know what you mortals are accustomed to, but we Aesir are not as sloppy as you._ ”

Mystique smirked. “I don’t know what you Aesir think, but some of us ‘mortals’ are much older than we look.” She hung up the phone and dropped it again. It was useless, despite how elegant Stark made it.

She walked back into the bathroom and immediately reached for the lipstick. She shifted into another form and leaned forward, caking more layers of that lovely red lipstick (back from when SHIELD was the SSR, and easily stolen from its offices) on her lips. She made sure it was rubbed in nice and deep. She would need all the power she could get out of this.

Mystique put down the lipstick and inhaled, looking into her reflection. “Bruce,” she called out meekly, barely above a whisper. She grinned. Perfect.

She took the elevator to Banner’s floor, folding in on herself to look scared. She needed to play the role perfectly in order to keep Banner distracted. Otherwise, they would be caught much too soon. The door opened with a ding, and Mystique stepped out. She examined the floor. It was a simple layout, with nothing out that looked anything more than a basic decoration. A couch, some chairs, a table, a bookshelf – nothing was personal. They were all just… there. Mystique would have felt bad for the man if she had been anyone else. She was rarely one for pity.

“Hello?” she called out. Did this woman ever speak above a whisper? “Bruce, are you there? Um, a woman at the front desk said you were in here. A Miss Potts?” No response. “Hello?”

In another room, Mystique heard a faint grunt. “Tony? Is that you?” she heard Banner call out. “What’re you doing here? I thought you went out with Reed and Hank.”

Mystique gulped (instinct of her disguise, not for any lack of self-confidence). “Bruce?” she asked again.

There was thumping around, before a door across the floor was yanked open. Banner stepped out, dressed in a pair of pajama pants, looking bewildered at her. He swallowed before asking, “Betty?”

Mystique smiled and nodded. “It’s me, Bruce,” she said. “I…”

She didn’t get a chance to finish. Banner ran across the room and wrapped his arms around her, almost like he was protecting her, and cradled her head to his chest. Mystique wrapped her arms around his hips, inhaling the scent of bland soap.

“Oh, Betty, it’s been so long,” Banner said. A hand petted her head. “It’s been so long…”

“Bruce.” Mystique wasn’t sure this woman had anything else she would say in these kinds of situations, and as long as Banner didn’t notice, she was in the clear.

Banner moved back, still touching her, tears welling in his eyes. “How did you…?”

“The paparazzi loves you. When I saw that you were back, I came as fast as I could.” Mystique let out a laugh, and Banner laughed with her. “I missed you so much.”

“I did too,” he replied. He pulled her in for another hug. Mystique refrained from rolling her eyes. This man was going to suffocate her if he didn’t let go.

She pulled back again. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Loki slowly crossing the room. That meant Amora and Lorelei must have been gathering Stark. Mystique stepped closer to Banner, their bodies pressed flush together. “Kiss me, Bruce,” she begged.

“Betty, you know that I…” Banner’s words faded as Mystique slowly leaned in.

“Just do it,” she said. “You know you want to.”

And he did. Unlike Stark’s sloppy kiss, Bruce’s was full of passion, a fire that seemed to rage on inside of him. This time, Mystique did pity him, because she knew what it was like to love someone dearly and to want to kiss and hold them and never let go. She truly did. But she also knew when someone was catching on to something, as she could sense that Bruce knew something was up. She shoved herself away, and Bruce started to ask her something when Loki stepped out, gently blowing his green magic against the other man’s face. Mystique watched as his eyes faded from the slight tinge of green into its deep brown, before shutting altogether as the man slumped to the floor.

“I’m sorry for giving you the worst two to deal with,” Loki apologized.

“I’ve been in worse situations,” Mystique said. “What happened to the plan?”

“Just a slight change in its delivery, that is all. Lorelei shall pick you two up momentarily. Amora wanted to take care of the _others_ so badly that I could not deny her. She has probably wanted to do this for quite some time now…”

* * *

 

Amora twirled her favorite blade between her fingers, magic flowing through her free hand. She wasn’t here for just revenge. She wanted to have fun. She wanted her victims to feel every ounce of pain she was going to deliver.

She wanted her hands to be forever red with their blood. It would become her badges of honor.

* * *

 

The Avengers had a knack for stashing guns all over the place – at least, some of them did. Black Widow was America’s first guess, as she found a gun under the bathroom counter. When she heard someone’s high-heels clomping down the hall, America grabbed the gun and held it close, knowing fully well that no one in the tower who might be awake owned a pair of heels. She padded down the hall, not minding she was only wearing a tank top and panties, and saw the figure standing on the balcony. A woman, with long, thick hair in a long coat and boots. America pointed the gun at her and quietly moved closer.

“You can put down the gun, America,” the woman called out. She turned her head slightly, but not enough for America to see her well enough. “I do not want to harm you.”

“That’s not going to make me put the gun down,” America said.

“It matters not if you shoot me. Your bullets will do no harm.”

America wasn’t so sure if this woman was telling the truth. After all, she was bulletproof herself. To test this, she shot at the woman. The bullet bounced off like it was a pebble. “I told you,” she said.

“Still doesn’t make me trust you,” America said as she put down the gun on a nearby sofa. “Who are you?”

“Don’t you want to step out here? The night sure is lovely. So many stars…”

Against her better judgment, America stepped out, right behind the woman. “How did you get up here?”

“It’s simple, really. Some of us can fly, and the rest teleport.” The woman turned around, green eyes unnaturally bright. “Can you guess which one I did?”

* * *

 

The first girl wasn’t the one Amora wanted to make scream. Quite the opposite, in fact. She thought this girl needed to stay quiet. Even in her sleep, she was talking to herself about nonsense. Amora clenched and unclenched her fist. She wanted to make a mess, but she couldn’t alert the other.

It became simple. She straddled the sleeping woman, grabbed a nearby pillow, and held it over the woman’s face. It took three seconds for her to wake up, and another four to start kicking and screaming. Amora wasn’t worried about this. She had strength and weight over this woman.

* * *

 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” the woman asked. “How much we meant to each other? None of that?”

“Can’t say that I do,” America replied. Maybe she did know this woman. After travelling through numerous universes, she couldn’t remember every face she’d seen.

“Do you want some help? Remembering, that is,” the woman continued. America opened her mouth to answer, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to remember. She didn’t know what there was _to_ remember. But she let the woman take her hand and lead her to the couch, and she let the woman place her hands on her head, and she closed her eyes as she let the woman plant forgotten memories in her head. Memories of a life she couldn’t seem to recall until now, of living with this woman, fighting side-by-side with her and many others – a happy life, where the world wasn’t ending and everything was okay.

“We were friends?” America asked, slowly opening her eyes.

The woman smiled and shook her head. “No, my darling, we were more than that.” The woman leaned in and kissed America.

* * *

 

Amora pressed the pillow harder and harder over Darcy’s face, grinning maniacally as her opponent’s strength weakened, as did her pulse. The scratches from the press-on nails were starting to heal themselves on Amora’s arms and thighs. The legs no longer kicked beneath her. The screams were fading. The fight with Darcy was nearing its end, and Amora knew she was the winner. Just to make sure, she sat on Darcy for five total minutes, holding the pillow tight over the other’s face, before removing it. She looked so peaceful for a dead woman.

Amora rose up and quietly made her way toward Jane’s room. The door was wide open, and in the dim moonlight, she could see Jane sleeping on a bed that smelled strongly of Thor. Amora gritted her teeth. She would not let this little mouse get away with stealing her beloved so easily.

* * *

 

America spent no time debating the reality of her newly implanted memories as this woman (what was her name again? She couldn’t seem to recall it…) now had her head buried between America’s legs, mouth working tantalizingly slow as it tortured America’s very core. She tried not to cry out, lest to have to explain to whoever may walk in on them what was happening. (Not like Billy and Teddy were ones to talk. Noh-Varr and Kate accidentally walked in on them going at it two weeks ago.)

She twisted her upper body from side to side, writhing under the forearm over her hips trying its best to keep her still. This woman, whatever her name was, had a very skilled tongue, and America was going to make the most of this experience.

* * *

 

Again, Amora brandished her favorite dagger, still clean of blood and thirsting to be bathed in it. Again, Amora crawled onto the bed, careful not to dip the mattress too much so Jane wouldn’t be disturbed by her presence – yet. The sheets were softer than silk and whiter than milk. Thor had no such refined tastes, so they had to have been Jane’s choice.

Jane’s choice with Jane’s blood sounded like the perfect combo.

Amora sat patiently, wondering whether to wake up her victim first or to go at it. She decided she preferred to see the life drain from the woman’s eyes, otherwise she’d be disappointed. Amora ran her finger lightly along Jane’s arm, making a face at the feeling of the other’s arm hair. “Jane, my love, I have returned,” she spoke with Thor’s voice.

“Mmh, Thor? S’that you?” Jane muttered, rolling onto her stomach. Amora made a face. How lazy.

“You will not know unless you open your eyes to me,” she added.

“M’kay, hold on.” Jane pushed herself onto her hands and knees before stretching and yawning, not opening her eyes yet. Amora frowned and toyed with her blade again, waiting to strike.

* * *

 

America ended up grabbing one of the pillows she had knocked onto the floor to cover her face as she came, screaming into it all of the noises she’d been holding back for the last ten minutes. God, she had never felt so undone in her life. She wished she remembered this woman better, or that she had never forgotten her at all.

The woman sat up, smiling at America. She moved to wipe her lips with the back of her hand, but America moved to stop her, pulling her in for a kiss and tasting herself on her lips. She wondered how she could have ever forgotten something – _someone_ this wonderful.

* * *

 

The second Jane’s eyes opened and registered that she wasn’t looking at Thor, Amora struck. She flipped Jane onto her back and pierced through the woman’s heart. Her grin grew larger at the sound of Jane’s screams. They were beautiful, shrill, in pain. Amora pulled out her blade and stabbed again in the chest, then again, and again, and again. Her chest, her stomach, her throat. Blood gushed out of Jane, staining the white sheets and both of their persons. Amora began to laugh, since Jane’s throat was too damaged to make any sounds, as she struck and struck again, not even losing interest once she knew her victim was long gone.

* * *

 

Tommy sat up quickly at the sound of the scream. Without hesitating, he sprung out of bed and sprinted toward the sound of the screams, just two floors below. No one else was awake that he knew of, though how could they still be asleep after hearing that?

He skidded to a stop before one of the bedroom doors and froze. There was Amora (no one could forget legs like those), kneeling above Jane’s blood-covered body, holding a dagger over the other woman and laughing to herself. Tommy suddenly felt woozy at the sight and fell back against the wall. Amora turned to see him and quickly vanished. Tommy cursed at himself for letting her get away, but soon tried to stop Jane from bleeding. It was a lost cause, but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing towel after towel over the wounds.

The atmosphere was heavy with magic, something Tommy had learned to catch on to after years of being around Billy. He tried to recall what the Avengers had told him when they first moved in, then moved to the kitchen once he did. As Bruce had said, deep underneath the kitchen sink was a panic button, hidden from others so no one would be able to find it without knowing where exactly to look. He pressed it, then covered his ears as a loud siren went off.

* * *

 

America pulled back from the woman as a siren went off, bright red lights flashing around the room. She looked around, trying to figure out what was going wrong, when the woman sitting before her flicked her wrist and broke each siren in the room.

“Those are quite bothersome,” she murmured.

Panic still swelled in America. “Why’d you do that?” she asked.

“Well, my darling, you see…” America’s face shifted from confusion to horror as the woman changed into Loki. “…I am not done with you yet.”

America screamed and kicked at Loki. Her foot landed square on his chest, sending him flying out the window. It was completely on accident, and she knew he would somehow survive that, but she wanted him to get as far away from her as possible.

Then she realized what had just happened. The sudden appearance, the vulnerability, the manipulation and false memories… America leaned to the side and vomited on the floor. Loki had _tricked her_ , had put _his tongue_ inside of her… she was nearly ready to cry.

“America? Did you see what… America? Are you okay?” America didn’t look to see who that was. She was too shaken to move. She heard her teammates yelling, and barely registered the blanket thrown over her lower half and being lifted and carried away from that damned couch.

She was going to kill Loki the next time she laid eyes on him.


	9. Chapter 8

Sif’s grip on her mare’s harness was lessening by the second as the galloped through the common streets of Asgard, dodging every person, horse, and cart in their way by the skin of their teeth. Minutes ago, Tyr had called an important meeting with all his brothers, including a still-irate Thor, and had asked Sif to ask Heimdall about the status of the other realms’ preparations and arrivals. She happily obliged, but on her way to the Bifrost, she felt something was amiss, a tic she and her brother had shared since childhood. This sense only grew stronger the closer she came to him, and soon she had her mare sprinting to catch up in time. From past attacks by the Jotuns and dark elves, she could only imagine what perilous news her brother had to share.

The mare stopped at the very end of the Bifrost, the suddenness of it nearly throwing Sif off. She quickly dismounted and approached Heimdall, bowing her head in respect. His back was to her, though she wasn’t sure if it was because he was doing his job or something else.

“King Tyr has requested to know the positions of the other realms,” she announced. “However, dear brother, I sense you have the gravest of news to share.”

Heimdall turned slowly, eyes fixed on the ground. Sif had never seen him so… disappointed. “I wish to share the news directly with the prince, yet I cannot face him having known this for so long without telling him so,” he said.

“Whatever it is, I am sure it will not–”

“Lady Jane has perished.”

Sif gasped, taking a step back. Yes, it was true that she and Jane didn’t start on the best of terms, and that deep down there was some resentment boiling, but to hear that she was dead… This wasn’t what she wanted. “How?” she demanded.

“The Enchantress Amora had quite the fun time stabbing the unsuspecting lady and her good friend. It appears that she, her sister Lorelei, and another skilled shapeshifter have been aiding Loki is annihilating those who come off as threats to him. Already, the number of opponents that we may have had fight along us is cut in half,” Heimdall explained. He turned back around and inhaled deeply. “How can I face Thor, seeing what I saw?”

“It is Loki’s fault, not yours,” Sif said sternly. “If anything, Thor will strangle his not-brother for what he did.”

“You and I know very well Thor would never lay a nefarious hand on Loki. He still loves him deeply. The past few years of heinousness cannot make Thor overlook thousands of years of brotherhood. Not after everything that happened between them.”

“Loki has been nothing but cruel to Thor!”

“Has he?” Heimdall turned and walked over to his sister, towering over her by several heads. “Have you forgotten everything Loki has been through? Everything he has done for Asgard?” He grabbed a handful of Sif’s ponytail and held it for her to see. “Yes, this pitch black used to be golden as corn, but that is nothing compared to what Asgard has done to him. We who laughed as an elf sewed his mouth shut and his brother held him down.”

“It was to keep him from telling more lies and trickery,” Sif said. “Do we also forget his attempt on taking Baldur’s life?”

“Faster than we remember what happened before he reached adulthood–”

“You cannot blame Asgard for that! Who could have known what would happen?”

“The same people who knew that sending out someone who was still a child was morally wrong.”

Sif opened her mouth to retort before quickly shutting it again. “You blame the All-Father for tactics Loki came up with on his own?” she asked darkly. “We had no clue what Svadilfari would do.”

“Yet I saw it coming,” Heimdall said. “I knew it would happen, and I watched as it did. For months, I watched Loki suffer, and I never told the royal family what became of their youngest. All they knew is that their son returned with a new steed for the king.”

“Do not blame yourself either.” Sif turned away and walked back to her mare. “Shall I tell the king that they shall arrive soon?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Tell him that someone shall be here by dusk,” Heimdall replied. Sif nodded and mounted her mare, turning her toward the city and racing back to the castle.

* * *

 

Sif learned when she was younger, of course having seen Thor get into trouble for doing so, that interrupting a meeting between the king and any advisors, family members, or special guests was a very serious crime, and for anyone who wasn’t Thor, could be punishable by death, depending on what could have been heard. But when there were only six days left until Ragnarök, and being one of the best warriors in the Nine Realms, Sif pushed the doors open and stormed into the room as if she were the All-Father himself. In the center of the room were seated King Tyr and Thor, along with their other brothers Baldur, Hodur, Vidarr, Vali, Bragi, and Hermoder. All turned to face her, each staring with wide eyes.

“Lady Sif, I understand that time is dire, but you cannot barge into any room you please like Thor,” Baldur said. Thor didn’t make a remark.

“I apologize, Odinsons,” Sif said. She bowed her head for a moment, before standing tall again. “I have received word from Heimdall that Loki has been going on a murder spree on Midgard. He has endangered an entire race in a day’s time with the help of Amora, Lorelei, and another shapeshifting woman.”

Thor stood up. “Have any of my brothers in arm been killed?” he asked.

Sif paused, trying to choose her next words carefully. “Not that I know of,” she said. “However…” This was harder than she thought.

Thor read her like a book. His face fell as he realized who she meant. “Who was it?” he asked.

“Amora. She went for both Ladies Darcy and Jane. I am sorry.” Sif closed her eyes and bowed her head. She heard Thor’s heavy stomps pass her, then flinched as the doors were slammed shut behind him. Hopefully he wouldn’t act too brashly.

* * *

 

Sif found Thor in the banquet hall. It had been filled with the mess left behind from a forgotten feast, and now was covered in the uneaten food that Thor was throwing everywhere. She could hear Volstagg gasping at all the wasted food. Sif waited for Thor to calm down after he tossed a serving dish at the wall, glass shattering and sprinkling around in the far corner, before stepping further into the room.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

Thor snorted. “What do _you_ think?” he spat. “I just learned that my beloved has been murdered at the hands of an insane woman.”

“I know it must be difficult losing someone that important, but you must have known how things were going to be. Would you rather have had her survive the battle and live out the rest of her days having lost you?”

“Aye.”

“And make her suffer the way you are now?” Thor didn’t respond. Sif wanted to comfort him, but she knew there was no point in doing so. “As much as I want to let you mourn in your own way, we have much to do before the final battle. We have six moons left, and many warriors in the making to assist. We also need to know what your brother is up to in case he attacks again.”

“My brother,” Thor said. He chuckled and turned to face Sif. “For the first time, I can truly say that Loki is no kin of mine. He never has been, and he never will be again. He is dead to me.”

Sif opened and closed her mouth. “Right. Well, let us grab your steed and peregrinate to the Bifrost.”

* * *

 

“The jotnar and eldjotnar are both sided with Loki, led by King Byliestr and Surtur. Niflheim has melted and Muspelheim is started to freeze over. There are a few dark elves appearing on Svartalfheim, and it appears that Loki is using the realm as a hideout for now. Hel has been busy gathering her troops, and her gates are distraught from overflow of death. Hogun is working on gathering the troops of Vanaheim, and Volstagg and Fandral shall soon be returning from Alfheim with the light elves. Jotunheim is sending its troops to do its dirty work around the Nine Realms. I will not be surprised if they try to attack us before the battle,” Heimdall announced. He stepped back from his post and descended to Sif and Thor’s level. “Loki has made some very powerful allies on Midgard as well, some of which I have never seen the likes of before.”

“Such as?” Sif asked.

“One man runs so fast I lose sight of him. Another two have displayed their inabilities to die, even from beheadings. And one of the women is a seidr, so powerful she could collapse an entire realm with the flick of her wrist and a bat of the eye.”

“Has she done so already?”

“Not yet, though I am sure Loki has something very sinister planned involving her.”

“And my friends? How do they fare?” Thor asked.

Heimdall hesitated. “While Amora was doing her work, he and his allies have been snatching some very brilliant minds, including your Man of Iron and Hulk. Something tells me he is still searching for more henchmen on Midgard. Those who have declined thus far are suffering his wrath.”

Thor bowed his head at the mention of Tony and Bruce. “And the others?”

“They are actively fighting against Loki. It seems he wants nothing to do with them, and thus should remain safe.”

“Aye. That is good.”

“Perhaps we should empty some of the rooms in the castle for the Midgardian heroes,” Sif suggested. “There are a few that are large enough to set up at least a score. Then we shall bring them here and house them until the time comes. They are safer on Asgard than Midgard with Loki lurking about.”

“It is for the best,” Heimdall agreed. “Inform King Tyr and have the servants begin working on clearing rooms at once. Any that you know we can empty on short notice?”

“Loki’s,” Thor said. “And my parents’. Neither are in use.”

“Then it shall be done. I will let you know when…” Heimdall trailed off and turned back to the observatory. He ran forward and grabbed the sword from its place, holding it near his side. “Someone is about to enter Asgard.”

“How?” Sif asked. “Only you can permit that.”

“Is it Loki?” Thor asked.

“Nay. It is someone unfamiliar…” Heimdall exited the observatory, Sif and Thor right behind him, and stood on the Bifrost to look and see who could be entering the realm. There was a twinkle of light in the distance that was growing bigger as it came toward them. Thor quickly grabbed Mjolnir and Sif unsheathed her double-bladed sword, both moving into their battle stances, while Heimdall just stared at the single spot.

“Who could it be?” Thor asked. “The Kree? Or perhaps the Skrull?”

“Nay, both have perished,” Sif answered. “It must be someone else entirely.”

“Who else could it be? Thanos?”

“Perhaps if you just wait, you will know. If we are lucky, it will be your niece telling us that Loki has already perished.” Sif’s patience wore thin seconds later. “Brother, what do you see?”

“Tis a ship on fire, sister. It appears to have no control over its direction,” Heimdall answered. “It may crash into us if it does not slow down.”

“Into what, exactly?”

“I cannot tell, but the damage it could cause…”

“Allow me,” Thor said. He swung Mjolnir and flung it toward the ship, which was now more visible for Sif. She watched as Thor flew up to it and pushed against it, slowing its velocity to his best ability. As the ship neared, Sif could see the missing wing and billowing smoke coming from the engines. Whomever was aboard must have had quite the battle to get to Asgard – however they managed to even get into Asgard in the first place.

The ship was lowered into the waters below the Bifrost. A ladder was placed atop it, and the passengers climbed out of it with few belongings and onto the Bifrost. Each of them were smeared in dirt and blood, and worn from possibly days without rest. Sif tried to place a finger on their origins, but she wasn’t sure of where any of them came from. Two looked to be from Midgard, but she sensed that they weren’t entirely human. One was of a race she never seen before, a green woman who clearly wasn’t Skrull. One man to be Titan, but she could tell was actually Midgardian. The others… were a rodent and a large tree.

“Where are we?” the male who looked Titan asked.

“Asgard,” Thor answered. “How did you arrive here?”

“We aren’t sure,” the green woman said. “We were being hunted by Thanos when Carol took control and drove us through a rift in space.”

“My bad,” the Midgardian-looking woman said, smiling sheepishly and waving at Thor. “I thought I’d get lucky and crash on Earth. Guess we got Asgard by mistake.”

“You’re from Midgard?” Thor asked.

“Well, only two of us are: me – Carol Danvers, by the way – and Peter Quill are.” Carol pointed to Peter, who was fiddling with an electronic device and not paying them any mind. “She’s Gamora and he’s Drax. The tree is Groot and the raccoon is Rocket.”

“I am Groot,” the tree said.

“…Aye,” was all Thor could say.

Sif ignored all the confusing newfound information. “Why would you try for Midgard?” she asked Carol, whom she assumed was the leader.

“Well, we were trying for Xandar, but turns out someone beat us to the punch. Same went for almost every other planet we went to in the galaxy,” Carol explained. “We were trying to find the next place to go when Thanos came after us.”

“I pray you did not lead him here,” Heimdall said. “We do not him murdering our people as well.”

“What do you mean, ‘as well’?”

“Do you not know what is happening?” Sif asked. The newcomers looked around and shrugged. “Ragnarök is dawning upon us. The end of all life is here, and Thanos is doing his best to please his mistress, most likely so she will spare him on the battlefield.”

“That’s crazy,” Quill said.

“She’s telling the truth, Quill,” Gamora said. “Thanos used to tell Nebula and I his dreams about Ragnarök and how he would embrace finally pleasing Death.”

“So what’s this got to do with us?” Rocket asked. “Can’t we skip out on this fight?”

“You can,” Thor said. “However, you will not last much longer out there with Thanos destroying every planet he comes across.”

“That’s what _you_ think.”

“Tis the truth. If Thanos does not reach you first, surely Loki and his army shall make sure you die.”

“I am Groot!” the tree exclaimed.

“And what about Earth?” Carol asked. “Did someone destroy Earth already?”

“Nay, not yet,” Heimdall said.

“Great! Then let’s get them the hell out of there before–”

“We cannot simply move billions of lives to Asgard, nor would it be worth our time and effort to do so,” Sif interrupted. “Even if we could, they will all die in the end. Trying to save them now is pointless.” She turned and stalked into the observatory.

“Ignore her,” she heard Heimdall say. “She has lost many allies on Midgard to Loki, and she is sensitive about the subject. But she is right. We cannot save them all. Thor’s brothers in arms are doing their best to gather the finest warriors to bring to Asgard, while fighting off Loki as well.”

“And you can’t do anything else to save them?” Carol asked.

“Nay. This is not as simple as you wish it to be. Just be glad you have made it thus far without being killed.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Referenced Non-Con, pregnancy, and abuse through a vision in the end.

“Pick up,” Maria whispered to the blank hologram screen. “Pick up. Come on, pick up.”

“You’ve been trying for the last half hour, Maria,” Steve said. “Obviously, no one’s there to answer the phone.”

“That’s crap and you know it, Steve. Even if Tony was sleeping or passed out drunk, Jane or Bruce would be awake. Or JARVIS would wake them all up.”

“Or maybe something happened to them. You never know with Loki.”

“Never know? The guy is a genius, but you’d think his insanity would knock him off his game. I mean, you guys understand, right?” Maria turned off the hologram, then turned to the other Avengers, who just blankly stared at each other.

“I’m not sure he would be able to do anything to the Hulk,” Clint offered.

“He purposefully made us bring out the Hulk before,” Natasha countered.

“That was before the Hulk redecorated Stark’s floors with his body.”

“He isn’t working alone, though.”

“It doesn’t matter what we think he will or won’t do,” Sam cut in, “because none of us have actually had a chance to get this guy alone. We maybe got, what, one or two hits in? He’s been ignoring us and playing with bigger guns. If anyone has a clue…” Sam motioned to the left, where the X-Men and students were seated.

“They’ve only met him this week,” Natasha said.

“This week is a lot different than two years ago.”

Steve held up his hand to quiet them, before crossing over to the mutants. All were sitting quietly, still stunned by what had just happened to them. “I know that now’s probably a bad time for you, and I wish they weren’t, but we could really use your help. If any of you have an idea of what Loki could be up to, we need to know. Our friends could be in danger.”

No one spoke at first. Then Bobby scoffed. “Say your prayers now that they aren’t all dead,” he said bitterly.

“Bobby,” Jean started.

“Jean, you didn’t see it. You didn’t see how fast Alison just dropped to the ground. Two seconds before, she was just fine.” Bobby stood up, getting chest-to-chest with Steve. “That guy you fought in New York is not the same guy we fought at the mansion. He nearly wiped out an entire _species_ without hesitating. There’s barely a dozen of us left, and maybe a dozen more with him. He didn’t even have a reason to hurt us. No anger, no hatred, no secret vendetta. He just needed a distraction. And guess what? Your buddies were probably the ones in real danger. He actually hates you!”

“ _Enough_ , Bobby,” Kitty said sternly, pulling on his pantleg until he sat back down. She then glanced up at Steve, who was staring at the blue stains on her hands. “Take this from someone who lost a lot of her friends and family in the last week – don’t bother hoping they’re okay. Just hope you’re not next.”

Steve opened his mouth, but was cut off by the hologram screen turning back on. “ _Hello? Is anyone there?_ ”

Maria whirled around and sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god, Jan.” Everyone picked up their heads and looked at Maria and the hologram. “I heard Hank was in town. Did you join him?”

“ _What? No, I just got here about ten minutes ago. Where are you guys?_ ”

“Ten minutes from the tower,” Fury answered. He crouched down beside Maria. “Where the hell is Stark?”

“ _…I don’t know,_ ” Janet answered. “ _Some kids called me this morning. They said something happened here last night. Pepper’s trying to do damage control, they’re so traumatized._ ”

“What about Banner? Or Hank, or Richards–”

“ _Gone. They’re all gone. Sue said she’s coming by with Ben and Johnny later. I tried called some SHIELD agents, but I can’t reach a single one. Look, do you guys know what’s happening? I tried asking the kids, but they wouldn’t say anything, and there are a few others, but–_ ”

“Just calm down, Janet,” Maria interrupted. “We’ll tell you everything once we get there.”

“ _…Okay. Just please hurry._ ”

Maria hung up and sighed. Everyone shifted uncomfortably where they were standing or sitting. Bobby refrained from making an unnecessary comment.

* * *

 

Steve had no idea who any of the new people were. And according to Maria, half of them didn’t exist. Naturally, after coming across mutants, Skrulls, and the knowledge of shapeshifters from other planets, he almost didn’t blame her (or Fury, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, and Sharon) for pulling out their guns and aiming at the kids who didn’t come up on the radar.

“He’s the Skrull, shoot him!” one of the white-haired boys shouted, pointing at the tall blond.

“Tommy!” the boy with black hair snapped.

“Look, I don’t know how else to explain this to you other than: we’re not from here, and that’s not gonna make you guys put down the guns,” the white girl explained.

Clint pointed his gun to her quiver. “Where’d you get those arrows, kid?” he asked.

She cringed. “You wouldn’t like that answer either.”

“They’re safe,” Jean said. The agents lowered their guns, but Maria was the only one to not put hers back in its holster.

Steve looked past the kids to see that there were more people by the bar. Janet was there, as expected, with two teens and a grown man with a walking cane. “Who’re you?” he asked.

“They’re heroes too,” Janet answered. “They just don’t like to attract the public eye like you guys do.”

“Did any of them see what happened last night?”

“No, but we caught something else you might want to see,” the younger girl said. She crossed the room, newspaper in hand that Steve hadn’t noticed before, and handed it over. On the front cover was a picture of a destroyed base, with the headline, **HOW CAN WE BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND THIS?** He looked up to the girl, who shrugged. “Seems SHIELD wasn’t as finished-with as we had assumed after the whole DC incident. Loki and a bunch of his guys invaded the base and killed everyone on site. They have no clue who survived it, if anyone did.”

“Thanks,” Steve said awkwardly. He passed the newspaper to Clint, who was the closest to him, and faced the girl again.

“I’m Cindy, by the way,” she said. “Cindy Moon.” She motioned to the men behind her. “The kid’s Peter, and the blind guy is Matt.”

“So much for secret identities,” Peter muttered.

“Get over it. It’s not like that’ll matter for much longer.” Cindy turned to face the kids, pointing them out one by one. “That’s Teddy, he’s Billy, she’s Kate, he’s Tommy, he’s David, she’s America, he’s Noh-Varr. They’re the Young Avengers.”

“Mutants,” Jean whispered. She stepped forward, standing a few paces ahead of Steve. “You’re mutants.”

“Yeah,” David said. “So?”

“That’s impossible. Mutants your age would be at our school.”

“Funny story: I was your student. Just not _your_ student, if that makes any sense.”

“It doesn’t,” Tommy whispered.

“Look, we can sit here and argue who should’ve been where at what time, but right now we’ve got bigger fish to fry,” Janet intervened. “Loki has attacked us – heroes, agents, mutants, whoever–”

“Why’d you group us separately?” Remy asked.

“–six times in the last week, and if we don’t act soon, we’re going to be completely screwed over,” she continued, ignoring Remy’s question. “Those of us here have decided that–”

“Who let you make the decisions?” Clint asked.

“Who let _you_?” America shouted. “Who decided that the Avengers are our gods and that we are all pathetic in comparison?”

“Excuse you, little girl–”

“She has a point,” Cindy said. “Who decided you were all our leaders and that what you say goes?”

“Because _we_ saved the world,” Fury said.

“Oh, right, I’m sorry. You all saved the world that one time together. Not counting Iron Man saving the president or Thor saving the entire universe, right? No, New York is your crowning achievement.”

“We saved the universe once,” Tommy said. “No big deal.”

“We survived massacres on our race,” Bobby added.

“I survived living in a bunker for thirteen years,” Cindy said. She walked closer to Steve, standing on her toes and getting as close to his face as she could. “Does any of this make us less worthy than you?”

“Enough,” Janet said loudly. Cindy snarled and stepped back, clearly still displeased. Most of the other heroes were giving the Avengers less-than-pleasurable glances. “This doesn’t need to turn into some kind of superhero pissing contest, alright?” To Fury, she said, “Now let me finish. Those of us here have decided that we need to find as many others as we can to help us with this battle. Maybe the more good guys we have, the higher chances of survival will be.”

“And what about the civilians?” Rhodey asked. “And who’s ‘us’?”

“Heroes and those alike.”

“And not militaries? World powers? None of those came to mind?”

“Did you not spend your time catching up on what Ragnarök is, Colonel? We can’t spend our time worrying about them. They’ll die anyway.”

“We’re not letting innocent civilians get killed in this,” Steve said. “We’ll save as many of them as we can–”

“You’re going to save seven billion people, and then what? Stick them on Asgard?” Teddy asked. “That place will barely hold us, let alone an entire other planet.”

“And you’re just okay with letting them die?”

“Of course not. That’s why it’s called knowing when to quit while you’re ahead.”

“Once again, we’re getting off track,” Janet said, agitation leaking into her tone. She held up an open notebook. “We’ve been jotting down a list of people we can try to recruit before it’s too late. According to that one–” Janet pointed at Billy, “Time is ticking fast.”

Natasha stepped forward. “Then let’s get comfortable. Looks like we’ll need a long day’s rest before starting back up.”

* * *

 

“I haven’t even heard of half of these people,” Natasha said as she read through the list. Clint tapped her shoulder and offered a bottle of water. She thanked him and took it. “Anyway, it’s impossible for there to be heroes that SHIELD hasn’t picked up on its radar.”

“We’re from another timeline, hot stuff,” America said. “We just happen to know more than you.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Janet said, snatching her notebook back, “we need to decide who’ll recruit who and how to keep each other safe in the meantime.” She looked around the group, who were all sitting on the floor, using pillows and blankets (or each other, such as Billy sitting on Teddy’s lap) for cushioning. “We can’t let one of us wander off alone. We’d just be asking for someone to come and slit our throats or something.”

“Ew,” Clint mumbled. He took a seat next to Kate, who pretended to be casual about having him (at least some variation of him) back in her life.

“We can get her,” David said, leaning forward and pointing at a name. “She goes to our school. A transfer student from Jersey City. We’ve been suspecting her to be a hero for a few weeks now. And for some reason, Loki has a thing for haunting us.”

“Strange says he’ll arrive when he’s ready,” Maria said. “Same with the remaining Fantastic Four members.”

“We were thinking about going to Wakanda and ask the Black Panther,” Steve added. He cast Ororo a wary glance. “I know that this isn’t something you want to involve yourself in, but would you mind joining us when we go?”

Ororo cocked her head at him. “You think because my ex-husband and I do not get along that I would leave you to go by yourself to Wakanda?” she asked with a slowly-growing smile. “I would not mind going with you. I miss it there, believe it or not.”

“I can handle Luke and Jessica, if anyone wants to catch up with them with me,” Janet offered.

“This list is short,” Natasha pointed out, looking over Janet’s shoulder.

“That’s all there is. According to him–” Again, she pointed to Billy, “–they’re the only ones left who aren’t dead, with Loki, or in the tower.”

“And how do you know?” Natasha asked.

Billy looked away sheepishly. “Because I do,” he mumbled.

“It’s his power,” Tommy offered for him. “That’s how he knew that we would be safer here than most of the other worlds we’ve been to. At least, we _thought_ it was safer.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Fury said. He stood up before continuing, “I don’t care whether or not any of you actually like us, because we’re now stuck together. So if you’re not signing up as a recruit, you’re a patroller. This means you will be on Loki-watch, in case he pops up again and wants to say hello. And whoever takes this job will need to kill him if he does stop by. That’s not a question, it’s an order. You have a problem with it? I don’t care. Now go to whichever floor is yours and take a day off. Looks like some of you could use it.”

* * *

 

Steve stepped off the elevator and crossed through the Avengers’ gym, looking forward to relieving some stress through destroying a punching bag or six. He dropped his bag on the floor by the wall and grabbed one of the bags laying down. Once it was set up on its hook, he began punching it. Gently at first, as a few warm-up shots, then harder. All of his anxiety, his fears, his anger that he’d been keeping pent up inside channeled through his fists and into the bag. He heard the seams beginning to rip, and soon, the bag was ripped in two. Sand poured out of the bag and onto the floor. He sighed. He would need to vacuum that.

“Bad day?” Steve jumped and looked around. He couldn’t find the source of the voice, until a single white streak crossed his vision from above. He looked up to see the girl from earlier, Cindy, above him, hanging on above him by her bare hands and feet. “Don’t worry. It was just some webbing.”

“How’d you get up there?” he asked.

“You really haven’t heard of me?” Steve shook his head. “How about Spider-Man?” Steve nodded. “Well, let’s just say I’m the female version of him.” Cindy crawled ahead before dropping onto the floor, landing gracefully on both feet. “They call me Silk.”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Steve asked.

“About the bunker? Yeah, that’s my origin story for you.”

“No, I mean about you guys thinking we’re better than you. Do… do you all really think that about us? About the Avengers?”

Cindy sighed. “You want the truth, or do you want me to water it down for you?”

“The truth.”

“I’ve only been in this game for seven months. When Peter got me out of the bunker, we decided to be low-key heroes. Sure, we wanted the glitz and glam you guys came with, but we weren’t sure we were ready with it. Then we met Matt and Elektra. They handled the crimes in Hell’s Kitchen, and they were our mentors in a way. Taught us the ropes, showed us their tricks – they gave us a chance to do something other than rescue kittens from trees.”

“Sounds like something I would’ve done as a kid,” Steve commented with a grin.

Cindy shook her head. “No, it isn’t. You love the fame, as much as it would kill you to admit it. And every day, we heard something about you guys. Captain America takes down another HYDRA base. Iron Man disables a bomb. Thor is such a hunk. You guys were molded into the superheroes the world wants to see, and not the ones they need to look up to. And because we weren’t the goddamn Avengers, we weren’t heroes in the people’s eyes. We couldn’t brought them back from the brink of death, and it meant nothing. We didn’t have it easy like some other heroes did.”

“Who says that we got handed the easy life?” Steve asked. “Tony was nearly murdered by terrorists at the hands of his guardian. Natasha was raised into a weapon.”

“Okay, so two of you have tragic backstories. Nothing that they couldn’t cry into their millions and billions of dollars, in their fancy cars and jets and expensive shiny objects.”

“Are you trying to make some kind of point?”

“The point is that you think because I’m not another Iron Man or Thor or Hulk or _you_ , that I’m not to be taken seriously. Same with the X-Men. Same with Matt and Peter. Same with the Young Avengers. To you guys, we’re jokes. We’re kids at Comic-Con who are never going to amount to anything in your eyes unless we get ourselves maimed or killed doing so–”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where is this all coming from?” Steve interrupted. “Are you even mad at _me_? Is this even a real argument?”

Cindy shook her head. “You still don’t get it, do you? When you were living in DC, Captain, how did you afford your rent? Utilities, electricity, food, clothing, your bike – how’d you pay for that?” Steve didn’t answer, which was enough for Cindy to know that no, Steve didn’t have to pay for that. “Thought so. See, unlike you, some of us don’t get the luxury of paid-for houses. We’re lucky that we don’t evicted on a good day. So just because we don’t live the high-profile life of you guys doesn’t mean we’re nothing. We’re the good guys and we have good ideas. That one the Wasp told you about? It was David’s idea.” Cindy started walking away backwards, her eyes still locked on Steve. “And I bet you don’t even remember which one he is.”

* * *

 

Loki sat in his tent, legs crossed and mind relaxed. He stared ahead at Wanda, who mimed his position and seemed very uncomfortable. She hovered her hands in front of his face, but he saw nothing happen. “I thought your magic was red,” he said. She nodded. “Then why do I not see it?”

“I don’t want to harm you,” Wanda said. She pulled her hands into her lap. “I have made men seen their deepest, darkest fears. It can change them into animals… or break them into millions of tiny pieces. And neither would be good for a leader of an army.”

Loki smirked. “That is very true, my dear Wanda,” he agreed. “But this is not you sneaking up on an unsuspecting enemy. This is an ally – a _friend_ , if you will allow me to use the term – asking you to show him your greatest abilities. How can I know how they work if I do not experience them myself?”

Wanda licked her lips. “You promise not to come after me if you regret this decision?”

“Of course! I would never harm you.” Loki reached forward and caressed Wanda’s cheek with his knuckles. “You are my greatest weapon.”

Wanda pushed his hand back and refocused her energy. Her hands moved past his face and beside his ears. Her eyes glowed red, and her veins swelled with magic as a lovely scarlet moved through her arms, through her fingers, and gently into his ears, travelling to his brain.

At first, Loki felt unaffected. “It is not working,” he stated bluntly.

“Give it some time. My subjects are typically human,” Wanda replied. She scooted back to watch her handiwork unfold. Loki nodded and shifted, his legs starting to numb. He closed his eyes, waiting for the magic to run its course.

“Are you sure it is me?” he asked. He opened his eyes to see Wanda, but she wasn’t there. In fact, his surroundings had changed altogether. He was in a meadow, with no forest around, underneath a brilliant blue sky. He turned to find no one around him. “Wanda? Where did you go?” he called out. No response.

Behind him, suddenly, there was a snort. Loud and echoing, and triggering in the deep corners of his mind. It was all-too familiar, and something he hadn’t heard since… since… Loki shook his head clear of the thought. It was impossible. Thor promised he had killed – there was the snort again. Loki swallowed, praying he was just delusional. He slowly looked over his shoulder, then spun around altogether. Standing about five hundred meters back was a large man, with coal-black hair and rage written all over him. Again, he snorted.

“Sva… Svadilfari?” Loki asked, his voice cracking. Again, he swallowed. It was impossible. Svadilfari was a horse, not a man. This made no sense.

Then the man charged at him. Loki stumbled backwards before turning and bursting into a full sprint. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to run and hide from Svadilfari. He had faith alone that he would outrun the steed-turned-man, and that he wouldn’t be caught this time. He sprinted across the endless meadow, hearing the snorts and grunts of Svadilfari grow closer every second he ran.

Then, as the story went, Svadilfari caught him. He was tackled to the floor, rough hands all over his body as his clothes were ripped from his body. Loki kicked and flailed, trying to get his assailant off him. Fortunately, an elbow connected with his attack’s face, and Svadilfari fell back off him. Loki pulled himself free, running again and forgetting the clothes that had been ripped off.

He was suddenly in a forest, with nothing but trees for kilometers. He spun around, again lost in a familiar yet forgotten place. He couldn’t place his finger on where he remembered this place from.

“No, Loki.” Loki looked to his left. There stood Odin, less wrinkled and haggard than he recalled, his one eye filled with disappointment. “You cannot expect me to let you have this monster as a child.”

“Father, what are you…?” Loki looked down, to see his stomach swelling. His confusion grew when an outline of a hoof was pressed against the edges of his stretched skin. He looked back up to Odin, who was standing much closer. “No, Father, you must understand. He is not a monster.”

“You cannot expect me to let you have this monster as a child,” Odin repeated.

Loki stepped away, hand resting on his stomach and the other blindly moving around him in case he backed into a tree. “No, Father, Sleipnir is not the monster you make him out to be.”

“Loki…”

“No, Father, you do not understand! _I never wanted to have him! I wanted you to get rid of him!_ ”

“Loki, no…”

“Father, I never wanted to have Svadilfari’s child! _Why did you not get rid of him like I begged you to?!_ ” Loki’s ankle caught itself in a thick root, causing him to trip and fall on his back. Two hands came and grabbed his shoulders. He looked up into a younger Thor’s eyes.

“Just keep still, brother, and this will all be over soon,” Thor insisted.

“What are you talking about?” Loki asked. He looked and saw Thanos threading leather into a needle. He began to panic, only result in Thor holding him down tighter.

“This will all be over soon,” Thor repeated.

“No, Thor, you need to let me up right this second! I can change into a bird and get away!”

“This will all be over soon…”

“No, Thor! If you loved me, you would let me escape!”

“Just keep still, brother…”

Thanos hovered over him, needle in hand and slowly descending toward his lips.

“ _Thor, he will kill me!_ ”

“This will all be over soon…”

“ _Save me, Thor! Save me, please! I just need you to–”_

“–save me!” Loki screamed.

And just like that, it was all gone. He was back in the tent with Wanda, but now he was lying perpendicular to her, his head resting in her lap. She was shushing him and carding her fingers through his hair, getting out all the knots as she did.

“I’m sorry you had to see those terrible visions,” she apologized, “but I wasn’t sure when you wanted me to stop.”

Loki took slower, deeper breaths. His heart continued to race. “It was fine, Wanda. I wanted you to show me what you are capable of, and you have done so,” he said. “You are truly a talented witch.”

“Have I made you proud?”

Loki closed his eyes and tried to force away the pictures he just saw. “Yes, you have made me very proud, my dear Wanda.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Character Death.

America roamed the halls of the high school in a daze. She was supposed to be in gym, but she skipped, her mind elsewhere. A teacher coming her way caught her eye. She ducked into the bathroom to avoid him. No one was inside, to her relief. She turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Because there were no paper towels, she decided to stand over the sink and let herself air-dry as she let her thoughts catch up to her.

Her entire life was falling apart before her. Time and time again she tried and failed to go to another dimension. Something that most likely had to do with Loki. He must have blocked her powers. Made it so they couldn’t escape this universe and find a haven in another one. He wanted them to be trapped. He wanted them to die. Most likely, he wanted to be the one to kill them.

America punched the mirror. It shattered. Her hand was unscathed. She wished it was bleeding.

The bell rang loud and clear. America sighed and headed into the hall. There was an assembly for juniors and seniors about to start, and she didn’t feel like getting suspended for skipping. Not that she cared about being suspended, but she didn’t want to deal with any teachers or principals.

She found Teddy and Noh-Varr in the hall and stepped in line with them. They sat on the far left of the auditorium, in the closest three seats to the aisle, with Teddy in the aisle seat and America between him and Noh-Varr. She looked around for the others. Kate was sitting in the middle section with Billy. Tommy and David were seven rows behind them.

“What’s this even about?” America asked the boys.

“I dunno. I think drunk driving,” Teddy said.

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s over soon.” She slid back in her seat and rested her head against the plastic. She really hated school.

One of the teachers ordered the room to be quiet before welcoming the guests on stage: a priest and three other women. The students around her groaned as they began talking about the dangers of partying.

Someone’s phone began vibrating. Surrounding students began looking for the source, when Noh-Varr shyly took his phone out of his pocket. He looked around to make sure no teachers had noticed. America rolled her eyes at his paranoia. Again, why worry about getting into trouble? Chances were his suspension would end after the world did.

“It’s Kitty,” he said. “She says there’s a huge energy spike in the area and to be alert. By the strength, it’s more than one person.”

“Do either of you feel it too?” Teddy asked. “I thought I was just sensing Billy’s magic.”

America was about to ask for them to find excuses to escape when the pastor onstage announced, “Let us get some volunteers to perform a scene. We need eight!” He looked around, tongue against the back of his top front teeth, his face wrinkling with concentration.

“Jean said that when they attacked the mansion, Mystique was with them,” America said quickly. “She’s the only one not giving off any magic.”

“They’re all standing too close,” Teddy said. “I can’t tell any of them apart that way.”

“You two, in the middle!” the pastor called out. Billy and Kate, who had their hands up, smiled and stood. They began making their way to the aisle closer to Tommy and David.

“They’re gonna get us all up there,” Noh-Varr said. “They want to single us out and fight us.”

“No, they want to kill us,” America said.

“You three! Yes, you!” the pastor said, pointing to Tommy, David, and Kamala, the latter sitting behind the boys with one of her friends. Kamala looked excited, while Tommy looked too cool to care.

“Shoot them,” Teddy said quickly.

“Shoot them?” America repeated. “With what gun?”

“With his.” Teddy pointed to one of Noh-Varr’s gauntlets. Noh-Varr nodded and quickly took it off. America shot her hand in the air, pulling up Teddy’s with it and Noh-Varr mimicking.

“Ah, yes, you three can join us too,” the pastor said, smiling at them. America snarled. The smile was sinister enough to be Loki’s, but it was close.

“Duck,” Noh-Varr ordered. America did so, with Teddy hovering over her, as Noh-Varr stood and shot at the stage. The pastor ducked and the blast hit one of the women behind him. America and Teddy rose to see the damage. The blue blood was a dead giveaway. Two of the other women began glowing green.

The rest of the room began panicking. They screamed and raced to get out of the room. The ones in the same row as the three Young Avengers climbed over their seats to get away. Some people were being trampled by their peers, calling out helplessly. Crowds formed at the doors, causing some to try crawling under or climbing over the others. America could vaguely see Billy trying to fight, while Tommy whizzed by trying to evacuate the room.

“Throw me,” America said.

“Huh?” Teddy and Noh-Varr replied.

“Throw me over the crowd. Then follow and help keep those maniacs from killing someone.”

“Are you kidding? America, after last time–”

“Dammit, Teddy, just do it!”

Teddy hoisted America into his arms and threw her like a soccer ball. She soared over the crowd, able to get a good look at her enemies. As it turned out, Billy was dealing with Loki head-on, while David fought hand-to-hand combat with Mystique. The other two, Amora and Skurge, were left unattended, and were starting to close in on Billy. America pulled her fist back and flew at Amora, punching the woman with all her strength as she landed. Amora cried out and flew back, getting tangled in a curtain that fell on her. She turned to face Skurge. He caught her off-guard with a swing of his axe. America flew back against the wall. She fell to the floor with a dull pain in her lower back, but otherwise still ready to fight. She could see Noh-Varr landing on the stage and shooting at Skurge, who swung his axe to block them. One of the blocked shots went toward the students. America cried out, but couldn’t save the ten innocent peers who were struck. Their arms and chests began dissolving under the acidic blast. Their cries of pain were ignored as they were shoved aside and left for dead by those still desperately escaping.

America pulled herself together and dashed across the stage, eyes set on a blur of green and nothing else. She swung at the blur, who turned out to be an unsuspecting Amora. America felt the other’s skull crack beneath her knuckle. She fell forward and howled in pain. America gave her two minutes at the most to recover. She turned on Skurge, who had turned his attention from blocking to redirecting Noh-Varr’s shots.

America leaped onto Skurge’s back and hooked her arms around his neck. Skurge started to swing his axe backwards, but when Noh-Varr took a shot, he changed his mind and left America alone. Two shots later, and a blast was aimed right at Noh-Varr’s head. He ducked and fell on his back, giving Skurge the chance to grab America by her hair and throw her across the room. America was prepared for a rough landing when she was caught in a giant hand. She looked down the hand’s arm to see Kamala, who looked terrified and ecstatic.

“Sorry!” she squeaked.

“Don’t worry about it,” America said. “I needed that.” She slid onto the floor. Kamala shrunk her hand back down to size. “No, wait, don’t do that yet. How hard of a punch do you pack?”

“Um, I don’t know? I’ve never battled gods before.”

“Perfect. You’re punching the frost giant.” America grabbed Kamala. “Hit him hard.” She flung Kamala across the room. Kamala’s hand inflated quickly, and by the time she reached Loki, it was bigger than she was. Loki flew back into the bricks, actually breaking through the wall. Kamala stood up and stared at her larger hand in awe. Billy quickly flew down and held a shield in front of them when Amora took a shot. She fell back on the ground, still recovering from America’s hit.

America watched as Kate vaulted herself onstage and dodged a low kick from Mystique, before knocking the mutant’s legs from beneath her. She in turn grabbed David’s ankle and knocked him down. Kate slid offstage and pulled down Mystique with her, the two women throwing punches and kicks and dodging each limb thrown their way with ease.

“America!” Teddy called as he flew down to her level. “You okay?”

“Just peachy,” she replied. “Taking a breather, that’s all.”

“Good. The building is evacuated, and Kitty says she’s coming as fast as she can with Havoc and Angel.”

“Good.”

Suddenly, a blast of green burst from the stage, its force knocking over America and Teddy. The air escaped her lungs, and for a moment, she thought that might have killed her. Then she found herself sitting up and rubbing her own head. Teddy was already sitting up, wincing as he shifted back into his human form. Her vision was blurring again.

A scream made her blink. In the center of this all was Amora and David, standing chest-to-chest, her hand curling around the back of his neck like an eel. She shoved him away and teleported out of the room. Skurge swung his axe and made himself a portal to walk through. Loki grabbed Mystique and left with her.

David collapsed to the ground, a large dagger buried in his chest.

* * *

 

“If you wave that flashlight in my face one more time, I’ll bite you,” Tommy snapped.

“I’m making sure you haven’t been hurt by the Enchantress’ magic,” Dr. Cho said. She did move the flashlight, though, and then wrote down something in her notebook.

“I’ve been hurt by her, all right. She just killed one of my fucking friends.”

“Language,” Steve said sternly.

“Oh, screw you, Cap, you were in the military.”

“Tommy, please don’t be difficult,” Kate insisted.

“Don’t tell me how to act, Kate. You saw it too. She pushed us all over so we couldn’t save him, too. Even me!”

“We know who the Enchantress is. We’ve been in several fights with her before. She’s just as ruthless as Loki, if not more. And you saw her and Jane, too. You knew going into the fight that she wants to kill all of us.”

“And your friend isn’t the only casualty,” Dr. Cho added. “Twenty-seven other people were killed by acid, debris, or trampling. The news has been all over the battle.”

“I didn’t know the other twenty-seven people. I knew David. He was my _friend_ ,” Tommy said. He turned to Kate. “And after what happened with Cassie and Jonas, I’d imagine you would be more sympathetic.”

“Don’t you bring up Cassie to me like that! What gives you the right?” Kate snapped with a growl. “Their deaths were not even close to what we’re going through now.” She stood and got right in Tommy’s face, poking his chest with her index finger every few words. “This has nothing to do with that. Those fuckers are killing us off because they know we’re stuck here, that he have no way of going back home to the people we love and miss, and they’re taking full advantage. It means one less person to worry about to outlive them. We mean nothing to them! We’re fucking ants to them!” She glared at him a few seconds more before snarling and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut as hard as she could.

“Helen, go check on the others and test the new girl,” Steve ordered. Dr. Cho nodded and did as she was told.

Once they were alone, Tommy said, “Who do you think is going to survive this shit?”

Steve hesitated. No one had asked that yet, despite how quickly each person’s odds were getting higher. “We’ll see at the end of the line,” he answered.

* * *

 

Loki pushed the rusting doors open with little effort, walking into the small safe house with little care for the person in it. He searched for his target around the kitchen and living room to find them empty. The bedroom, however, had someone sitting on it with a gun pointed at his head. Loki probably should have put his hands up as a sort of peaceful entrance, but he was in no mood for appeasing mortals.

“Are you the one they call ‘Crossbones’?” he asked.

The gunman’s head tilted to the side, curiosity tinging his face. “Perhaps,” he answered. “Depends. Why does the god of mischief and lies want to know my identity?”

“So you know of me?”

“Just like you know me, and you know that I’m technically a SHIELD agent.”

“You’re right. I do know you. You are no agent of SHIELD, nor would the agency let you use that title. Now would you put your weapon down? Shooting me will just be a waste of bullets on your part.” Crossbones grimaced but complied. “Excellent. Now that I have gained your trust–”

“You haven’t, actually.”

“Either way, I was hoping I could proposition you. A trade-off, if you will. You give me some information that I need, and you can have the greatest opportunity of your life.”

Crossbones sneered. “Does this have to do with Ragnarök?” he asked. “HYDRA had an obsession with your guys’ mythology. Is it true you slept with a horse?”

Loki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. Maybe one day that won’t be the first thing people ask him about his history. “I’ve just reconsidered something. You are clearly not the person I should be asking–”

“Ah, ah, ah, hold up.” Crossbones rose to his feet, holding out his arms as if trying to steady himself. “I’m just messing with you. Don’t tease me like that, man. What’re you about to offer?”

“It’s simple. You can have the glory of taking Captain America’s life in exchange for information about the location of a certain soldier of winters,” Loki explained. “You will receive this if and only if you help me first.”

Crossbones made a face and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I dunno, man. Barnes ain’t someone you can track.”

“I see. Then I am wasting my time–”

“Whoa, whoa, hold the phone!” Again, Crossbones held out his arms. “Doesn’t mean I won’t find him for you. After all, I can’t let someone else have the satisfaction of putting that old man out of his misery.”

Loki grinned in approval.


	12. Chapter 11

“Roz, steer right! Steer right now!” Jessica shouted. Roz obeyed, and the two women leaned with the motorcycle as they cut through traffic and headed through a nearby alley. A blast of blue shattered three cars behind them, and however many people were also in them.

“Shit!” Roz shouted.

“Don’t think about it! Just keep moving!” Jessica ordered.

“Jess, those people could be hurt–”

“Agent Solomon, as your superior officer, you will follow my instructions to the letter. Make a left up here and follow any and all roads that lead to the Avengers Tower while avoiding her.”

“Yes, Agent Drew.” Jessica placed one hand on Roz’s back and gripped onto her jacket while reaching for her gun. She leaned into the turn and checked behind her. No sign of whoever the woman chasing them. Jessica nor Roz recognized her. She was either a mutant, a mage, or an alien. So far, she was going to assume a mage.

“Roz, you need to listen to what I have to say. One of us needs to stop this chick. You need to get to the tower and send whoever you find in there after her. I’m going to stay behind and hold her off.”

“Wait, Jess, don’t–”

“Just do it!” With that, Jessica rose to stand on her toes and leaped onto a car heading the other way. She gripped onto its roof and steadied herself before standing on it. She looked up to see where the woman had gone when she heard an explosion behind her. She whipped her head around and quickly ducked when a tire aimed at her bounced over the car she was on.

Jessica leapt to the nearest lamppost and jumped from there to the building by it. She climbed up the bricks as fast as she could. She nearly lost her grip when a blast struck two windows over. Glass and brick rained down below, and the screams of innocent people caught in the crossfire pulled at Jessica, begging for help. She wanted to help them, but she couldn’t. This woman was nothing like a HYDRA agent, who she could give one punch or electrocute and then have a thirty second window to help civilians. She had no physical weakness. And Jessica had no time to think about anyone but herself.

Jessica reached the roof and began running south, away from the Avengers Tower so Roz would be safe. This was way out of her league. She was just a level seven agent, for Pete’s sake! Rarely were there missions for level sevens that were strictly solo. Even if it looked like the agent was alone, there were at least two more twenty feet away in case things went south. She couldn’t take a hit and get rescued by a partner. One hit and she was down.

She looked over her shoulder to her attacker. Of course this woman was flying at top speed to catch her, hands glowing blue. She wondered if it was like electricity or just power. She didn’t want to find out.

Jessica dropped down into the alley below, kicking off the walls and fire escapes until she reached the ground. She looked left and right, then chose right, sprinting as fast as she could. Without thinking, she leapt into traffic, snagging onto a passing school bus. The children inside screamed in terror as she climbed atop it. She jumped from there to a sedan, then a moving van. No sign of the woman around, but now she was moving back north, in the tower’s direction.

“Jess!” Jessica looked and saw Roz pulling up alongside her.

“Roz! What are you doing? Get out of here!” Jessica shouted.

“I had to come back! The roads were blocked on my way there! Hop on!” Roz shouted back.

“Are you nuts? I’ll – look out!” Jessica jumped off the van and latched onto streetlight when the women reappeared and shot at them from in front. The cars and trucks and buses turned on awkward angles, some larger vehicles turning too sharp and landing on their sides. The road was cut off. People were exiting their rides and running every direction. Roz was nowhere to be found.

Jessica dropped to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. “Roz!” she called out to the pandemonium. Either Roz was taken down, or she couldn’t hear Jessica. Neither were reassuring.

Jessica turned back to the woman, whose hands were glowing larger and brighter. She had no idea who this woman was, but someone had to take her down. The civilians surrounding her, however… the plan she had begun hatching slowly became null and useless.

The woman was about to aim at her before a burst of blood sprouted from her leg. She screeched and fell to the ground with a thud, caving in the pavement. Jessica looked to her left, and there was Roz, pointing her gun with her left arm and heaving. Her right elbow was dislocated, her nose was definitely broken, and her legs looked ready to buckle. Jessica sighed in relief. Roz was okay.

She pushed her way through the crowd and reached Roz. She caught her partner as she began to fall back and quickly lifted her up. “We need to get to the tower fast!”

“Leave me,” Roz insisted. “Save yourself. Let me get this bitch.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving you behind!”

“Damn it, Jess, I’m saving your life!”

“Damn it, Roz, there’s no one else left but you!”

The cars in front of them were suddenly lifted and tossed aside. The woman was standing, and her injury was slowly healing itself. She grabbed each woman by the throat and squeezed, sneering as Jessica and Roz struggled to breathe. Neither woman’s legs were long enough to reach the ground. Roz’s had a trickle of blood leaking from her mouth.

Jessica grabbed the woman’s wrist and used one of the Venom Blasts she’d stored up her sleeve. The woman let go of Jessica and gaped in horror as acid ate at her wrist faster than her injury could heal. She gave Jessica a sturdy kick to the stomach, sending her flying backwards into an overturned car, before slammed Roz head-first into the pavement. She then vanished.

Jessica forced herself to crawl over to Roz, whose head was in pieces and globs all around her stump neck. Jessica wanted to touch Roz, but she would end up vomiting over her body if she put her fingers on her. So the next person she ended up touching was Clint, who came over with a few others to see the damage, who held her as she cried.

* * *

 

If there was one super that was the worst to cooperate with out of the Avengers, it was Iron Man hands-down. He was unruly, snobby, and hard to corral once you got him started. Maria knew that first-hand. Romanov knew that first-hand. Fury knew since he took over SHIELD. Peggy Carter knew that Stark would be trouble just by knowing his father alone. Every Avenger and superhero knew this.

Maria would choose to reason with Iron Man any day over having to talk with Luke Cage about anything superhero-related. He hated SHIELD, the Avengers, and heroes in general. He was the Hero for Hire in this town. His work came at a price. He was also indestructible and a force to be reckoned with. He was a family man, too, with Jessica and Danielle in his life. A beautiful woman and beautiful baby girl. A picture-perfect New York family.

“You want me to leave them behind to die?” Cage asked. His coffee mug was now shattered after having squeezed it too hard. Jessica looked calm on the outside, but Maria knew she was screaming on the inside. No one wanted to hear this. No one wanted to be told – no, _ordered_ – to do what she and Fury were telling them to do. Especially not to someone who could take them both down without batting an eye or breaking a sweat.

“I know you Avengers don’t give two shits and a popsicle about other people, but unlike you, I have a family,” Cage continued. “I don’t want to be separated from them. I don’t want to desert them. And in case you’ve lost this little fact when SHIELD went to hell, but I don’t want anything to do with you. I certainly don’t want you breaking into my building and telling me what I’m going to do.”

“You don’t understand the stakes, Cage,” Fury said sternly. “I’m giving you a fighting chance to live. You’re the only one who has that chance. You could take your wife and daughter with you, but they’ll be dead before the battle begins.”

“Fuck you all,” Cage said. “I’m not going anywhere. You can piss off back to your lairs.”

“You’re all going to die,” Maria said.

“Then we’ll die together,” Jessica insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s right. We live as a family, and we’ll die as a family,” Cage said. He reached over and took Jessica’s hand in his. “And if what you’re saying is the truth, then I’ll see you both in hell, because there’s no way either of you are surviving this mystical battle.”

“At least we’re trying,” Fury said. He stood up and nodded to Cage and Jessica, and Maria mimicked him, before they walked out. They both knew this was a lost cause, but it was worth the try anyway.

* * *

 

Billy inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth at a slow, steady pace. Then again. And again. His eyes were closed. He sat pretzel-style on the carpet. His hands rested palms-up on his knees. He cleared his mind of everything there was.

“Good,” Dr. Strange told him. “Now think about where you want to be right now.”

Behind him, Billy could feel his teammates’ eyes boring into him. They were desperate for an escape, and America was unable to provide them one. He was their last chance. If they could go home, then they could avoid being killed. They could save everyone else. He could see his mom and dad, and his other mom and dad and uncles and aunts and grandfather and…

He couldn’t let them fill his mind. He needed to think of something simple. Something familiar. Kate’s room. It was large and spacious, and a place he’d seen enough to know the layout of. And it’d bring a smile to her face. All of them needed to smile, but bringing it to her first made him feel better somehow.

“Now try to bring yourself there,” Dr. Strange continued.

“Just me?” Billy asked without opening his eyes.

“Just yourself. If you can manage that, then you can manage to bring the others with you.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Billy shifted in his spot and concentrated again on Kate’s room. Hopefully no one would be in there, or else that’d be awkward.

“ _IwanttobeinKate’splace, iwanttobeinKate’splace, iwanttobeinKate’splace,_ ” he whispered. He repeated it to himself, praying that somehow this would work. He could feel his mind expanding, sucking him into the vortex that would bring him out of the tower and to Kate’s room – back to the world he knew and loved and would feel much safer in.

Then there was a sharp snap, and he lost it. He let out a gasp and put his hands to his head, which began pounding harshly.

“Billy!” Teddy cried out. Billy felt Teddy’s hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

“What happened?” Dr. Strange asked.

“I can’t find it,” he said. “I had a grasp on it, and it just… it was gone.”

“Perhaps we can try–”

“Hold on,” Billy interrupted. He held up his hands again, this time by his head with his palms out, and chanted, “ _Showmemyhomeworld, showmemyhomeworld, showmemyhomeworld, showmemyhomeworld…_ ”

In the blue screen that appeared before him, only black was seen. Billy gasped again, this time in shock, and dropped his hands. He scooted back as fast as he could, as if he was trying to escape the blank image, and bumped into Teddy.

“What’s wrong?” Teddy asked. “What’d you see?”

“Nothing,” Billy answered. Why was his voice so soft yet coarse? “There was nothing.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” Noh-Varr asked.

“It’s all gone. Our world. It’s been destroyed. None of it’s left.” Billy curled closer to Teddy, gripping the front of his shirt and trying to will the tears to go away. “It’s all gone…”

Kate looked heartbroken. America and Noh-Varr looked surprised. Tommy looked around the room, as if maybe he was being tricked by his brother. Teddy tried to keep calm and soothe his boyfriend.

“I am sorry that your world had been destroyed,” Dr. Strange said. He stood and exited the room, the doors closing behind him softly.

* * *

 

He found Barnes in an abandoned factory, leaning against an old motor and shivering, either out of loneliness or the chill that surrounded Loki’s body. Loki was in his suit from Stuttgart. He didn’t want to scare his new friend with his Asgardian wear. He didn’t want to pose as a threat and scare off his new weapon.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes,” Loki said slowly. “I am Loki of the Jotunheim.” Barnes didn’t offer any sort of introduction or acknowledgement. Loki kneeled before him. “Do you know who I am, Sergeant? Have you read any files or seen and pictures of me?”

The man nodded slowly. His eyes were distant. Loki was reminded of a stray, battered cat, especially at the lost look in the man’s eyes. How tragic.

“It must be awfully lonely to be here without anyone in the world to care for you,” Loki continued. “It pains me to see you like this, Sergeant.”

The soldier opened his mouth to speak. Loki cocked his head slightly in anticipation for what might be said. “Fuck off,” was what he got.

“I heard that warriors often ended up with horrible language,” Loki said. He tsked at Barned and stood, started to circle around the motor. “I believed you to be above them, honestly. Do not tell me you sunk to their levels after years of training to be above that.” A sharp punch to the motor let Loki know that he was starting to rile the man up. He smiled and glowed green, feeling his body shift into something easier on Barnes’ eyes. He let out a chuckle, feeling the soldier’s eyes flicker his way at the sound.

“Training is, after all, what brough us together,” Loki said, reappearing in Barnes’ line of vision. Barnes rose and took a step forward, looking down into the eyes of a younger Romanov. The one he trained, the one he fought, the one he loved after becoming the Winter Soldier.

“…Natalia?” he asked.

“James,” Loki replied. He waited in anticipation, then inhaled the scent of Barnes’ breath as he stood closed and leaned in for a kiss. Loki granted him the gift, heat building up in his borrowed groin as Barnes’ chapped lips moved against Romanov’s softer, plusher ones. The electricity was undeniable. If Loki had the time, he would take this further, letting Barnes have his way with the woman he remembered from long ago. But time was not very charitable in these times. Perhaps later would work out better in his favor.

Loki pulled back, Barnes’ breath hot against his nose and mouth. “Ты мне доверяешь?” he asked. Barnes nodded, his beard scratching against Romanov’s cheek. Loki had to let out a moan at the sensual feeling Barnes was filling his body with.

“Конечно, я делаю,” Barnes whispered.

Loki smiled and took Barnes’ hands in his. “Тогда пойдем со мной.”


	13. Chapter 12

Amora pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth and rolled her eyes in disgust as she and Skurge approached Castle Doom in Latveria’s capital, Doomstadt. She may be friends with Loki, but his ego was nowhere as inflated as Victor von Doom’s. There was nothing special about this land to her. She couldn’t find much information on it, seeing how private the leader is. Skurge carried his axe in his hands most of the way, but then decided to carry it on his back once they neared the doors.

Amora and Skurge froze when they saw von Doom standing before the doors, hands behind his back and face hidden by a green hood. Amora’s hands balled into fists. Skurge remained unmoved.

“Doom is delighted that you have finally made it to Doomstadt,” Doom greeted them. His arms were wide open, as if offering a hug to the duo. Amora and Skurge stopped ten meters from Doom with crossed arms and glaring eyes.

“So you have been expecting us?” Skurge asked.

“Doom knows when he is expecting company. Especially when stories of missing and fallen heroes arise in the global news. Say, is it true your leader has found the legendary Winter Soldier?”

“What information we pass on depends on where you stand with us,” Amora responded. “Loki doesn’t want a man with such a god complex trying to interfere with his plans.”

Doom chuckled. His stance was stiff, and Amora was sure he hadn’t budged since before they arrived. “Doom knows when it’s time to bow down and let someone else take the lead,” Doom said.

“Are you sure?”

Doom lifted his head. The few rays of sun glinted against the metal mask covering his face underneath the hood. “Positive.”

Amora narrowed her eyes. She hated not being able to see beyond his mask. She couldn’t see his face, his expressions, or his betraying eyes. It irked her to the core. But she was nothing if not prepared for deal with Doom. She stepped forward, holding out her arm to stop Skurge when he began to follow, and stopped when she was at arm’s length from him. She held out her arm, and Doom shook her hand. Amora smiled sweetly, before squeezing Doom’s hand and releasing her magic into his veins. They glowed green as they disappeared under his clothing and journeyed to his heart.

“What have you done to Doom?” he asked.

“I am making sure you don’t cross any lines,” she hissed. “If you dare to kill any of us or our allies before or during the battle, your heart will stop beating. If you do nothing to trigger it, you shall be fine.” She scratched Doom’s hand as she pulled hers away. He cradled it against his chest. She couldn’t see any emotion in his eye, but she knew he felt anger.

“Why?” was all Doom had to say.

Amora smiled. “The battle is mere days away, much closer than you think. We don’t plan on having our warriors running into it without a burning rage to see blood. If your powers are as grand as your ego, we need you to be filled with that passion.”

“Doom is certain he can go without killing his allies,” Doom said.

“Even Reed Richards?” Amora asked. She smirked when she could see Doom’s eyes widen through the slits in his mask.

“You have the Fantastic Four on your side? Do they know who they will be siding with?”

“Not all of them. Just Richards. He cannot recognize anyone outside of himself, and barely even knows who he is. The other three, however, are fair game on the battlefield.” Amora stepped back. “So, do we have a deal?”

She could hear Doom smiling behind his mask.

* * *

 

Steve gaped at the beauty of Wakanda. His knowledge of Africa was limited to the few bases in the Northern regions during WWII that he and the Howling Commandos infiltrated and destroyed. Google only showed pictures of the wildlife and sickly children. He was not prepared for tall towers and large statues. Ororo smiled to herself at his awe.

“Was this what you expected?” she asked.

“This surpasses all my expectations,” Steve replied. The escorts around them chuckled.

“Have you met King T’Challa before? Or at least heard of him?”

“No, I haven’t met him. I read a file on him that SHIELD had.”

“What SHIELD thinks they know of T’Challa is most likely false.” Storm raised a finger and pointed to the palace. Steve turned to face it. “Wakanda is the most technologically advanced country on the planet. When America, for example, reaches this level, they have already outdone themselves five times over. And as I’m sure you know, this is where your shield came from, when your people robbed this country of its precious metal.”

“I’m sure that Howard didn’t do that,” Steve defended. The stern glances he received from the escorts told him that perhaps he was wrong. Knowing how Tony was, he had to learn his ways from someone.

“T’Challa is a great man, and he will be an asset to our team,” Ororo continued. “He may have some qualms about leaving his nation, but the people are a force to be reckoned with. Loki will never be able to overtake them.”

They stopped at the steps of the royal palace, as Ororo knew was the polite custom and held out her arm to stop Steve. Two escorts stayed behind as the other four climbed the stairs and entered the palace. Around them, some citizens paused to see who their guests were. They all recognized Storm, but Steve was a stranger to most. Kids were pulled along by parents and guardians, adults were less obvious about staring over books or around their friends.

“I’m going to apologize in advance for any uncomfortable discussions T’Challa and I may have,” Ororo said. “He is my ex-husband, and I once served beside him as queen. Then a dispute that involved hero-mutant relations but a heavy strain. There is still some bad blood.”

“Oh. Um, okay. I’ll pretend not to notice,” Steve said. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in marital problems.

T’Challa stood at the top of the steps, and immediately Wakandans bowed in respect. Ororo did the same and motioned for Steve to mimic her stance. Steve couldn’t help but look up at the king. He wore an all-black suit, with a full-head mask resembling a panther. When T’Challa moved his hands from behind his back to hang by his side, the fingers were sharp at the ends. He didn’t look down at his guests, but straight ahead, and continued to do so as he descended toward them. Halfway down, he motioned to his people, who returned to their daily lives as if nothing was happening. Another motion sent the escorts scurrying out of earshot. Ororo and Steve stepped back as T’Challa stood on level ground with them.

“Hello, Ororo,” T’Challa greeted. He took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently. “How have you been?”

“I’ve had better days,” she answered.

“I can see. Your people have been quite popular in the news.” T’Challa dropped Ororo’s hands and extended one toward Steve. “Hello, Captain America. It is an honor to finally meet such a legend.”

Steve blushed as he shook T’Challa’s hand. “I’m nothing compared to a king,” he said.

T’Challa’s hands returned behind his back, and he looked back to Ororo. “Is what they’re saying truly that awful? They are calling it Armageddon.”

“I’m not sure if it’s really that bad, but the number of casualties grow higher each day,” Ororo answered.

“We were hoping you could help us,” Steve blurted. He looked at his feet when Ororo and T’Challa looked at him. “’M sorry if I’m overstepping my bounds, but we’re desperate. We’ve been trying hard to get as much help as we can, but almost every hero we’ve asked in the last week turned us away.”

T’Challa cocked his head, though Steve couldn’t see since he refused to look up and embarrass himself further. “My country has its needs as well, Captain. I cannot abandon my people and leave them defenseless,” he said.

“Your people are much more independent than you assume,” Ororo said. “They stand a chance without your help. Their weapons alone make them undefeatable. We, on the other hand, can’t go ten minutes without two people arguing.”

“Are you saying we can’t?”

“I’m sure we can let bygones be bygones until this all ends.” Ororo smiled at her ex-husband. “We aren’t twelve anymore. We can act like adults, can’t we?”

Steve finally looked back up. He wondered if T’Challa was smiling behind his mask. “I’m sure we can be diplomatic long enough to save our home,” he said. “How much time do we have?”

“Approximately five days,” Steve answered automatically. He willed himself not to turn away this time.

“I see. Not much time at all. Very well.” T’Challa motioned to his escorts. He began speaking to them in a language Steve didn’t understand and Ororo didn’t bother to translate for him. The men and women nodded to their king and ran off in different directions. T’Challa then turned and ascended the stairs back to the palace.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“He is calling his people to assemble in two days’ time. He shall give a speech and orders to them, then he will come with us,” Ororo answered.

Steve looked around to make sure no one was too close, and then leaned in closer to Ororo and whispered anyway, “Do any of them know they’re all going to die?”

“No, and it doesn’t matter. Bringing them with us would do more damage than good. We’ll all die anyway.”

“You don’t sound optimistic enough.”

“On the contrary, I find you too optimistic to think you’ll walk out of a battle among gods, giants, elves, and dwarves.”

Steve stood straight again. “I never said that,” he said.

“I know,” Ororo said. “It’s been heavily implied.”

* * *

 

Kate’s handstand lasted five seconds. That was twenty-three seconds less than she could usually hold it. She rolled forward until she was sitting on her butt and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were red. Sweat beaded on her temples and made the hair near it sticky. Her arms felt sore. Her heart was pounding. Her hands were still shaking from when she tried practicing her shooting with regular arrows. (She had stopped when one ended up lodged in the padded wall two meters from the target.)

She could fight in the multi-verse without needing to break in-between worlds, but simple training had her beat in nine minutes. She was losing her edge.

“God, this is so stupid,” she told herself. “You’re psyching yourself out too much. You’re unfocused. You’re distracted by Loki and his asshole sidekicks. It’s so pathetic.”

“Well, isn’t that the pep-talk of the century,” Clint said from the door. Kate jumped and held a hand to her chest, breathing much heavier and eyes wide open.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” she snapped.

“Not my intention. I was wondering why you’re being so hard on yourself.” He crossed over to sit next to Kate. He looked at his own reflection in the mirrored wall before them. “I don’t blame you, though. I’m hard on myself all the time.”

“Really?” Kate asked. Like she didn’t know this. (But he didn’t know that she knew.)

“Of course I am. Do you see who those other guys are? I mean, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor – no one gives two shits about Hawkeye! The girls are super excited to see that Black Widow exists for them. But me? I’m that jackass with a bow and arrow who thinks he’s amazing because the cool kids invite him to sit with them at the lunch table. Always have been, always will be.” Clint looked at Kate’s reflection. “How’s that for a pep-talk?”

Kate shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, the only one of those heroes who’s still liked where I’m from is the Hulk,” she said.

Clint’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. Black Widow is considered an enemy to the United States, Captain America is now Sam Wilson and no one accepts him in the costume, Iron Man is making money off people who pay hundreds of dollars to look physically ‘perfect’, and Thor lost the hammer.” Kate leaned over and knocked her shoulder against Clint. “You’re still you though.”

Clint leaned over and knocked against Kate. “Really?”

“Really. There’s two Hawkeyes to run around naked and get thrown in jail for screwing up missions.” Kate and Clint stared at each other in the mirror. It was strange, how similar he was to her Clint and still different from him. This Clint’s hair was darker and shorter, and his nose was a bit flatter. His build was stockier, too. And he wasn’t covered in a dozen bandages from stupid things like scratching himself against splintered wood or tripping on a wet sidewalk – typical Clint occurrences outside of missions that would nearly hospitalize him.

“I saw that you have a few tricks in your quiver,” Clint said. “Mind if I check them out? They look pretty handy.”

“Only if you have the tool to help me build replicas,” Kate said. “I’m running low, and a few of them are very useful in battles.”

“It’s a deal.” The Hawkeyes shook hands and helped each other stand up. “By the way, I’ve been wondering if that’s a boomerang arrow I saw you practicing with. Can I borrow that?”

Kate smirked and rolled her eyes. This was the Clint she knew and missed.

* * *

 

Loki stood still as he hovered above the Pacific Ocean, near what the internet called the Mariana Trench. That title was meaningless to him. It should have been named something more appropriate. Perhaps “ _The Dwelling of Jormungandr_ ”. It was fitting. Only if Midgardians had an idea of what was on their own turf. If they had evolved into something more than petty name-callers and finger-pointers, then they would have more knowledge than could fill Asgard’s largest library.

He raised a hand palm down and focused his energy on summoning his youngest son. He could sense a group of people crowding the shores of nearby islands, trying to understand what he was happening. As the waves grew larger and more violent, they fled. The slower ones were swept into the waters.

Jormungandr had grown since the last time Loki saw him. Loki was the size of Jormungandr’s head – height-wise, not length-wise. Only his head and a few hundred meters of his neck emerged from the water. He could feel that his son was still touching the very bottom of the trench he had been resting in. Despite his anger toward Odin for banishing his son here, he should thank the All-Father for leaving Jormunganr a place to grow much larger than any of them could have imagined.

“My son, the time has come to do as you were foretold,” Loki said. “The Norns have gifted you with a most important task. I shall see through that you complete it and bring us all great glory. Do you think you can do it?”

Serpents couldn’t smile, but Loki swore his son just did so.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Deaths in this chapter.

“It would be faster just to kill them all in one fell swoop,” Amora commented.

“What would be the fun in that?” Loki asked. “Have you never played with your food before?”

“Leaving them alive means that they will kill you on the battlefield. Are you prepared for such fate?”

“I’m not worried about them. Heimdall is the only person who stands in my way in the end.”

“Don’t be so certain of yourself, Trickster.”

Loki scowled down at Amora. “Be concerned about your own fate. Leave me to my own.” He then transported himself from his base on Svartalfheim to Midgard, on the very top of the Avengers Tower. Around him, the city was at rest compared to the usual rampant crime. The sounds of cars honking horns in annoyance meant nothing had gone wrong for Midgardians yet. He planned to fix that.

“ _I hope you know that you’re an imbecile for making this so complex,_ ” Amora’s voice echoed in his head.

“I like playing these games with my friends,” Loki replied to the open air. That he did enjoy very much.

This time, he sent a clone of himself to the common room in the tower. Through his copy’s eyes, he could see the number of non-threatening objects pointed at him like weapons by a few dozen men and women, and others just staring at him. They all seemed surprised that he dared to show up in such an open environment.

“Shall we play a game?” Loki asked. From the breakfast bar, two bullets whizzed through his clone and broke through the window behind him. Romanov snarled when she realized that shooting him was pointless.

“As you will soon be aware of,” he continued, “I have rigged this building with several explosives. I found them in this quaint little shop, and I thought I should share my new toys with you. They all have little timers on them that begin at thirty minutes. They already started, some sooner than others. Whether or not you can stop them is questionable. Being able to get out alive and unscathed – well, that’s up to you.” He smiled at the room, now filled to the brim with tension and anticipation for an explosion. “Well, I’m finished here. I wish you all luck, and I will see any of you who survive in the Svartalfheim.”

Loki and his clone returned to Svarftalfheim, where Amora was still waiting for him. She crossed her arms and shook her head at him. He ignored her. She didn’t know how to have fun like he did. Love potions could never hold a candle to his roulette.

* * *

 

“First priority is to evacuate civilians!” Steve Rogers shouted over the commotion as everyone began running around the floor like beheaded chickens. “There are three hundred Stark Industry employees in the lower twenty-nine levels! Once they’re gone–”

Kurt didn’t wait to hear whatever Steve Rogers had to say. Civilians wouldn’t need to be removed once the bombs were defused. Simple as that. He would need to thank Logan the next time he saw him for teaching a course on defusing bombs (“You never know what they’ll hit us with next,” Logan reasoned to Charles Xavier when he was caught).

Loki was the kind of person who didn’t care what kind of damage he caused as long as it was grand and had casualties. They could be anywhere in the building, but not necessarily near where the heroes were. If he knew what floors Stark Industries frequently used, chances were there were bombs littered down there.

Kurt _bamf_ ed into the main conference room on floor twenty-three, startling the twenty-something people in there viewing a presentation. Kurt checked in the cabinets first, then looked under chairs. None of the people left the room yet, but a few threatened to call the police, calling this a “mutant invasion of privacy”. Kurt ignored them as he looked under the table. He frowned when that was clear too. He then looked up at the air vent above centered in the ceiling. He opened the cover and found one of the bombs taped to the inside, with the clock only having five minutes left. He set it down, still ignoring the employees who started calling him a terrorist, and worked on finding the right wires to pull. The second blue from the back and middle red wires happened to be the correct ones, and with a simple tug, the bomb was rendered harmless (for the moment).

He pointed to the door, and said over the shouting businesspeople, “You must evacuate as quickly as you can. There are many more bombs planted in here!”

“Of course there are, you mutant scumbag!” one of them women exclaimed.

Kurt changed his mind about helping them and left the room. He hoped they got sick from the fumes his _bamf_ s left behind.

* * *

 

Tommy wasn’t sure why, but he the first place he thought of when hearing about these bombs was Jane’s room. It had been cleared off all bloodied sheets and her body was sent to her family (same with Darcy’s), but it still haunted him.

Perhaps it was for a reason.

Tommy ran into the bedroom, dodging the heroes crowding them as he passed, and listened. A faint beeping could be heard, possibly muffled. Tommy checked under the bed and pulled out the bomb. The timer was on fifty-six seconds.

Tommy didn’t have time for stairs. He burst through the window and ran down the building, doing a small jump to the ground and weaving through the heavy traffic. He had no idea where would be the safest place, so the ocean was his only option. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any ships or submarines near where he put it.

He had no idea how far out into the Atlantic Ocaen he was. He only knew that he had twenty-three seconds to drop the bomb. So it was dropped right where he was standing, and he turned back and headed to the tower again.

He had never run so much in one sitting before. The most was making it a few states over to a safe house that Tony Stark, Maria Hill, and Donald Blake were in to deliver an Iron Man suit. At least he had the option to stop if he needed to. That wasn’t an option when standing over an ocean.

Tommy accidentally found himself running into the Jersey Shore, and ran along the parkway and through the Lincoln tunnel back into New York. Even then, he wasn’t sure which building was the Avengers Tower. His vision was beginning to blur, and there were so many skyscrapers.

Once Tommy landed outside the tower, he stopped right between Kate and America and passed out.

* * *

 

Kitty dropped through each floor until she hit one that was filled with cubicles and Stark Industries employees. They were startled at first, but then she began yelling about the bombs, and they took off running. Most ignored their belongings, while a few grabbed phones or bags before running. One grabbed two photo frames from their desk. Those who tripped were helped up by Kitty, and if they hurt themselves, one of their coworkers helped carry them out.

Kitty nodded and continued this for the next twenty floors. A few people shouted the typical mutant slurs, but she ignored them. They ended up leaving the building anyway.

Once she made it to the basement, there were people running amuck. A few were calling the police on their way out the door. Kitty had to let them all phase through her so she didn’t have to worry about being knocked over or knocking them over in turn. Jean and Scott had arrived to help create an even flow out the door. The Fantastic Four (well, the three who had come) were helping the injured and less-abled out the door.

Kitty noticed the receptionist hadn’t moved, and she made her way over.

“Ma’am, you need to leave now,” Kitty said.

“But what about this?” the receptionist asked. She held up one of the bombs for Kitty in trembling hands. It made sense one was on the bottom floor. There were probably more on the lower levels than the ones higher up.

“Give it here.” Kitty held out a hand for the receptionist. She placed the bomb in Kitty’s hands, and jumped back when it phased right through. The timer shorted out, and the bomb sat uselessly on the table. “There. Problem solved. Now get out of here.”

“Thank you,” the receptionist said with a smile, before grabbing her purse and taking off.

* * *

 

Pepper sighed and closed the large binder on her desk. Hammer Industries was growing to be a real pain in her ass, and she just didn’t have time for their new CEO’s whining about how she “doesn’t share” information with him. Why would she? She laid her head on her desk. She was going to have to have _another_ meeting with him about this. The next time, she’ll threaten to sue. The third time, she’ll go through with her threat.

Pepper picked up her head when she heard something… unusual. Unusual translated to hearing a lot of people outside, which only happened whenever a hero-villain fight was taking place. She turned her chair and stood. Outside, there was a large crowd of people running from the tower. They looked suspiciously like her employees.

Pepper knew something was wrong. She quickly picked up her briefcase, which she didn’t realize was opened until everything spilled out of it. She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her phone (the trouble of grabbing a new one these days was unbelievable).

That’s when she noticed something hidden under the desk, with a timer counting down. It was at fourteen when she spotted it, and at ten when she realized it was a bomb and started running.

She flung her door open and sprinted, hearing someone calling out her name. “Run! There’s a–!”

* * *

 

Natasha felt the explosion from fifty floors up, and the ground shook violently. She braced herself against the table in front of her. Tools scattered around. Stark’s robots whirled around in a frenzy. One of the hanging paintings fell off its hook and crashed to the ground. She hoped it wasn’t an original.

She shook it off and went back to using the clippers she found to cut the wires on the bomb she had found in Stark’s lab. The middle blue wire and far left red wires were the targets, and they were tangled in with the other seven. She had to untangle them enough to get a good piece of wire to cut without hitting the other ones and blowing her face off.

Natasha cut the red one first, then spent another minute one the blue. She exhaled in relief. The timer was nearing the two minute mark when she cut it.

She knew she wasn’t going to make it out of the building easily, especially with some of the floors below having been destroyed. She needed a ride.

“Sam, you busy?” Natasha asked into her ear comm.

“ _No. Where are you?_ ” Sam replied.

“Eighty-sixth floor. I’m going out the window. Be ready to catch me.”

“ _Yes, ma’am._ ”

Natasha exited the lab and stood twenty meters from the wall of windows. There was no painless way to do this. She just had to hope the damage wasn’t too bad. She went into a full sprint toward the window, shooting the last five bullets in her gun at the windows first to soften the blow. She held her arms in front of her head and ran straight through. She didn’t scream as she fell, and Sam caught her about twelve floors from the concrete.

“You gave Clint a hell of a heart attack,” Sam told her.

“He’ll live,” she said.

* * *

 

“Jean, how many civilians are left in the building?” Steve asked.

Jean closed her eyes and inhaled. “Thirty. Civilians and one super,” she answered.

“That’s a relief.”

“No, it isn’t.” Jean turned to Steve. “We can’t stop all of the bombs from going off. Two more would be enough to take out the tower and cause it collapse. Then emptying the building would’ve been pointless when everyone in a two-mile radius has their lungs filled with debris and eyes blinded with dust.”

“She’s right,” Scott agreed. “We aren’t winning this battle, Captain. Not by a long-shot.”

“There’s always a way to win,” Steve said. “We’ll find it.”

* * *

 

Cindy coughed into her hand, globs of spit soaking her suit. She cringed inwardly and wiped her hand on the carpet. The smoke from the explosion below had travelled through the air vents and stairwell, and it was burning her throat. But she couldn’t worry about that. She had a bomb to deal with. One with thirty seconds left that she needed to stop now.

She knew that Peter was outside. He was probably looking for her, wondering if she was okay or if she had died in the first explosion. She didn’t want him to worry over her.

Cindy knew absolutely nothing about defusing a bomb. Zero. Nada. Zilch. But hey, now was as good as any to start, and learning always came with trial and error.

She tried the first wire she grabbed, and yanked it from the timer.

* * *

 

Billy covered his ears with his hands when another bomb went off, a few floors higher than the first explosion. He gulped. That wasn’t good. That meant the foundation there was much weaker. Soon it would buckle in and topple over. There would be thousands of lives lost from the impact alone, and much more indirect kills.

An idea sprung in his head. It was risky, and the strength it would take alone might kill him, but he had no choice. It was that or more deaths.

Billy shoved himself through the crowd of heroes, searching desperately for the only other person who could help him. He didn’t make it far before catching Steve’s attention. Steve grabbed his arm and held him in place. “What are you doing, son?” he demanded.

“There’s no time. I need the Invisible Woman.”

“Again, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to set off the rest of the bombs.”

“What? No, you aren’t! I order you to stand down!”

Billy was half-excited, half-terrified, but he was going to stand up to Captain America and tell him no. “I can set them off in a contained field and save as many lives as I can, or I can let the building get destroyed and let us all get killed. I prefer my way. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need Sue Storm!” Billy ripped his arm from Steve’s grasp. Teddy was going to be so impressed when he hears about this.

Sue pushed through Spider-Man and Kitty Pryde. “I heard my name,” she said.

“Yeah. How strong are your force fields?” Billy asked.

“They’re strong. What do you need them for?” When Billy pointed to the tower, she looked hesitant. “I’m not sure they can contain an entire skyscraper.”

“Look, I just need it to keep in the dust and smaller bits of debris. I can handle the rest. You’re the only person I know who can help me do this,” Billy insisted. Sue nodded and moved into a stronger stance. The heroes backed away from Billy and Sue and stood behind them, watching the two work.

Sue grunted as she cast out a force field. It started as a ring around the very bottom of the building, before it slowly grew up from the ground. Sue kept her stance strong, but her arms began to shake halfway through containing the building. She broke into a sweat near the top of the building. Johnny stepped forward, ready to catch his sister in case she fainted. Billy inhaled and closed his eyes, focusing his energy on finding the remaining bombs. He felt four that were inactive and nine with ticking timers. Maybe it would be easier to just defuse the bombs, but that couldn’t undo the damage and prevent the tower’s collapse. He held up his arms, hands palm-down, and felt them glow his gentle heat of his magic. One by one, each of the remaining bombs went off, still working and defused alike. Sue let out a whine as her energy depleted, but Billy refused to let up on his work. Once most of the bombs had gone off, he focused half his energy on keeping the building in one pile as glass and steel began falling within the force field. When the last bomb went off, Billy moved his stance to mimic Sue’s and worked on keeping the collapse contained. He could feel the lives of those trapped inside dying. He couldn’t dwell on them.

Billy opened his eyes to see the Avengers Tower now in a much smaller (but still large) pile of steel, glass, and plywood, on top of the various items seen through the smoke and dust lingering around the force field. He refocused his energy on settling the clouds before dropping to his knees. Sue let down the force field and keeled over. Johnny caught her right before she hit the ground.

Billy tried propping himself on his hands and knees to stand again, before dropping to the ground with a worn groan.

* * *

 

Jean gaped at what used to be the Avengers Tower in shock and awe. Shock that it had been destroyed and awe at the strength of the Invisible Woman and Wiccan.

“Hey, what’s going on up there?” Kitty shouted, pointing at the sky. Jean looked up to see the clouds above them darkening and swirling overhead.

“Do you think it’s a tornado?” Bobby asked.

“Can’t be. It’s New York.”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“I know those clouds,” Maria said. “You need to brace yourselves. And pray that you don’t have motion sickness.”

Before anyone had the chance to ask what Fury meant, Jean found herself engulfed in colors, then sucked into some sort of vacuum. She didn’t know if she was screaming. She was moving so fast her vision blacked out. All senses were numbed and useless.

Then they all returned at once as she crashed against something hard. She groaned and sat up, rubbing at a bump growing on her head.

“Jean! Are you alright?” Scott asked. She felt his hands on her thigh and shoulder, but her vision wasn’t all there yet.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Just confused. What happened?”

“Well, uh… Dorothy, we definitely aren’t in Kansas.”

Jean blinked a few times. Scott came into her sight, and so did the glistening gold surrounding him. Jean looked up to find more gold sparkling. She gasped. It was so beautiful.

“Where are we?” she asked softly.

“I am sorry it took so long, my friends,” a deep voice said. Jean and Scott turned to see a tall man standing in the center of the room on a sort of platform, posed like an Oscar with a sword in his hands. “I should have brought you here sooner. The trickster and his allies had been skewing my view of Midgard to block out most of the damage he has caused. My deepest apologies. Welcome to Asgard.”  



	15. Chapter 14

Loki grimaced as he saw the shot of light travel through the sky. There were always meteoroids and chunks of metal flying through space, but none were as obvious as the light of the bifrost.

Lorelei reappeared next to him. “You were right. Heimdall has taken the heroes of Midgard to Asgard,” she confirmed. “There was the mark burned into the pavement.”

“Damn it!” Loki hissed.

“Amora was right. You’ve been too focused on playing with your food to put it in your mouth and just eat it already. Had you done so, there would be no Midgardian heroes on Asgard, and we would not have to worry about them on the battlefield!”

“Do not talk to me like I’m some dunce, Lorelei! I know this very well!” Loki waved his hand in the air and conjured a black cloak to hang off his shoulders. He pulled the attached hood over his head. “Do not let any of the more egotistical ones take control while I’m away.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lorelei asked. Loki ignored her question and started heading in the opposite direction of the camp. She followed him. “We have less than two days before Ragnarök is upon us! You cannot expect us to let you lead when you are barely present enough to give a direction!”

“I do not plan on being long. I just need to visit my daughter,” Loki said. He stopped, let out a loud whistle, and then continued walking. Lorelei was befuddled.

“Your daughter will be too busy racking up her own forces and preparing for her gates to be overflowed! She has no time for you, considering how absent you’ve been her entire li- _ife_!” Lorelei’s last word was choked on when Loki turned around and placed a hand around her throat, squeezing lightly. His eyes flared in anger.

“You know well that Odin kept me separated from my children,” he said in a low voice. “I love Hel, and I love Fenrir and Jormungandr. My absence in their life was not my doing. You know that damn well.” He let go of Lorelei, who stumbled and fell to her knees as she gagged and struggled to regain her breath. A howl echoed as Fenrir ran closer, skidding to a halt meters away. Loki gave Lorelei one last look of disgust before mounting Fenrir and taking off to Hel.

* * *

 

The land was usually dead (pun intended) and barren. Most of the dead kept themselves far from their queen, save for her few pets, and spent their timeless days wandering the edges of Helheim in a daze. Today, they were at the front gates with their axes and swords sharpened and shields and armors shined and undented. Loki smiled at the army as they parted to let him and Fenrir through. His daughter knew how to keep an army well. Had she been there when he let the Jotunheim into Asgard, things would have turned out much differently.

Hel was sitting on her throne as usual, reclining sideways on her seat and resting her feet on the dead Baldur, who was her little pet. Loki could only see the flesh-covered half of her face, the one that showed emotion. She was smiling.

“Hello, daughter,” Loki greeted. He and Fenrir stopped at the steps ascending to the throne. Fenrir let Loki dismount, and both bowed to Hel.

“Hello, Father. Hello, brother. I am surprised that you graced me with your presence,” Hel replied. She repositioned herself until she was sitting normally. “Please rise. Seeing live creatures bowing to me feels ridiculous.” Loki and Fenrir obeyed. Hel stood and walked toward them. Her one foot was silent, while the other’s bare bones clacked against the stone of every other step. Loki knew not to mention it. Her self-image was always tattered when someone brought simple things like that into light. Hel approached Fenrir first, petting his neck and kissing his head. She offered nothing to Loki.

“I assume you know why I am here,” he said.

“Indeed I do,” she said. “However, I cannot kill off all the Midgardians just because you came here and said, ‘please’.”

“Of course not. I don’t expect you to be so giving.”

“Good. But you are my father, and this battle is not as simple as the others in past times.”

That caught Loki’s attention. He clasped his hands together behind his back and cocked his head to the right. “The Norns have spoken about how different this version will play out than others. Do you know what they mean?” he asked.

“Oh, Father. Do not act so naïve. You have fought the Midgardians first-hand. You know they are not the powerless creatures from centuries ago. They have gifts that are unlike those of the gods and giants, the dwarves and elves. They put those creatures to shame. Even a frost giant whose strongest form is fire means nothing when there were three Midgardians with that same gift.” Hel cocked her head to the left and smiled. “But you knew that coming here.”

Loki straightened his neck. “I was hoping to hear something else,” he admitted.

“Hm. Of course you were. Which is why I have an offer.” Hel straightened her neck as well. “One life. I shall take one life on the battlefield before the battle commences.”

“That means nothing. One life can be any person,” Loki said.

“I know, Father. This life, however, will be the life of the one destined to kill you on the battlefield. He shall be taken out of the game before it commences, and thus give you the fighting chance you believe you deserve,” Hel continued. She held out her hand, the flesh one. “Do we have a deal, Father?”

Loki smiled. He took Hel’s hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “We have a deal, my daughter.”

* * *

 

Sif observed Eir running around the healing room in a frenzy as she tended to the wounds of various Midgardians. They were all much smaller than her, and though only one of them had visible wounds, she had never seen anyone in so much pain. The one with cuts, a young agent with red hair that Sif saw a few glimpses of through SHIELD (Natasha, she remembered), kept on pushing Eir away and insisting that she was going to heal. One of the Midgardian doctors, whom Thor referred to as Helen Cho, was able to win her cooperation. The other three, a blonde woman in blue (Sue) and two boys with identical faces and opposite colored hair (Billy with black and Tommy with white, Sif was sure), all looked fine, but couldn’t keep their eyes open too long and fell over at least thrice each on their way here. Heimdall had seen what made them so weary and proclaimed their feats to be unmatched by any Aesir, Vanir, dwarf, or elf. Sif wasn’t sure if she should have believed her brother, but there was no other witness, and rarely did he lie to her.

There were others in the room (and much more outside in the gardens) who refused to leave and were stubborn until they had their way. Three were SHIELD agents – Fury, Hill, and Carter, Sif reminded herself. One was the leader of Thor’s Midgardian team, the man out of time, Steve. The woman from the Guardians, Danvers. A blond man who could set himself on fire (Johnny). Three who stated they were Midgardian but not like other Midgardians, whom all demonstrated their abilities to her – the red eye beams (Scott), the moving objects with her mind (Jean), the weather manipulation much unlike Thor’s lightning (Ororo). Another was introduced by the weather-manipulator as the ruler of Midgard’s most advanced country, T’Challa. The last was a Kree-Skrull hybrid, Teddy, who stayed by his two friends’ sides and refused to budge unless it was to help the boys.

“The others are debating listening in on us,” Jean said. “They’re all afraid.”

“They had to race bombs and watch their friends die. Of course they’re afraid,” Hill said. “And they’re going to get over it sooner or later because we don’t have much time.”

“Nay, we do not,” Thor agreed. “We have less than a day until the final battle – two days, in Midgardian time.”

“We need a plan,” Steve said.

“A plan?”

“For the battle. We can’t just go in with weapons and just hope for the best.” Thor and Sif said nothing. Of course that was the plan. “You’re serious? That’s what you guys came up with?”

“Well, I am not sure how aware you Midgardians are of Ragnarök, but it is not to save as many lives as you can. It is every man for himself. We cannot worry about covering our shield-brother’s back when he may easily turn on us,” Sif explained. The Midgardians all stared at her in complete horror. “What did you expect? Only six are destined to survive the battle, and it could be almost any one of us. I have no care for you enough to protect you.”

“Isn’t that convenient,” Fury grumbled.

“It makes sense. When out on the battlefield, one of us could grow paranoid and try taking out as many allies and friends that we have just to secure our own spot. You could accidentally be protecting that very person without knowing it, and that would be a horrible burden to live for eternity with, right?” Carter said. “‘Save yourselves’ is pretty much the whole definition of Ragnarök.”

“Would you kill someone you cared about just to secure your own spot?” Johnny asked.

“I hope not. But it’s going to be hard for anyone to come out on top without killing someone. Like it or not, we’re going into a real war, where it’s kill or be killed. If worse comes to worse, I’d rather kill.” The room became much more tense with the Midgardians glancing at the others, wondering if they would turn their backs on their own as easily as Sif was willing to. Sif internally shook her head. They would learn soon enough that they had no choice. It was do or die.

“So which six are going to live?” Scott asked.

“I do not know,” Thor admitted.

Scott nudged Jean, who shrugged and said, “He’s telling the truth. All he knows if that he’s not going to be one of six.”

“You have no business invading my mind,” Thor said.

“We were going to find out soon enough anyway. At least it gives you and your friends time to mourn now since there won’t be time to do it when we’re all fighting for our lives.” Jean cocked her head. “But there is someone you want to live: your brother.”

Sif turned to face Thor. “You cannot mean that,” she pleaded.

Thor bowed his head. “Loki has lost his way, Sif. You and I know that very well. Based on those he took into his army, he plans on having the strongest help guarantee his survival. I hope that it will help him see the err in his ways, having to see all the death and destruction he’s going to cause.”

“There is no fixing him, Thor, as much as you believe it. He is not the child we grew up with.”

“No. He is the monster we made him into.”

“I hope he’s one of the first to bite the dust,” Teddy said. Everyone looked shocked at his openness about his opinion of Loki. “What? The guy’s a prick and I don’t think I’ll feel too remorseful if he dies. I mean, holy shit, this guy is an asshole.” He held up the limp wrist of his semi-conscious boyfriend. “He tried talking Billy into committing suicide, then stepped in when the gun was already to Billy’s head.” Billy’s hand was dropped. “Loki is a douche and a half. I hope he has the most painful death out of all of us so he can understand what he’s done to all of us.”

“He’s also responsible for the death of almost everyone at our school,” Ororo added. “I know you still see some good in your brother, Thor, but we don’t know him the same way you do. We don’t hold the same pity you do.”

Jean’s head shot up and she turned the face the west wall. “Someone’s coming this way,” she announced.

“Who?” Scott asked.

“I’m not sure. Whomever it is, I haven’t been able to sense their presence until just now.”

Everyone turned to the doors in anticipation, and stepped back when they were shoved open. Odin stood in the doorway, glancing at his guests with his eye. Some of the other Midgardians were standing behind him, gaping in awe at the All-Father.

“You should not be lollygagging in the healers’ quarters when we will be in battle tomorrow,” Odin said.

Thor straightened his back. “Aye, Father. Shall I prepare the armies for battle?” he asked.

“No, my son. Today is not for practice. We shall all spend our last day with our loved ones, in case we do not see each other after tomorrow, be it in the afterlife or this current one.” Odin held and arm out and took Thor under it. He led them away, while the others watched the father and son go.

“I will help train those who want it,” Sif offered. “Anyone else… do as Odin All-Father says.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do so many character perspectives for the Day Before Ragnarok, but I didn't want to dwell too much on it. These were the ones that I felt came out nicer than the rest.
> 
> After this chapter, pray your favorite makes it to the epilogue.

Natasha swiped at the blood coming from her nose and held a hand up in defeat. She then waved for Sif to reset her position so they could try again. Sif hesitated but stepped back to where she started and retracted the blades of her staff. Natasha made sure she wasn’t still bleeding (badly) before checking the charges of her Widow’s Bites. She then charged at Sif, sprinting at full force. Sif swung at Natasha, who dodged and rolled forward. She spun around and narrowly dodged being whacked across the face. She spun and aimed to kick Sif in the face. Her ankle was easily caught and she was flipped onto her back. Before she could move, Sif’s blade was inches from her neck.

“You push yourself too hard, mortal,” Sif said. “If I wanted to, I could have just broke your ankle and left you for the frost giants to stomp on.”

“I’m fine,” Natasha insisted.

Sif moved her staff away and offered to help Natasha stand. Natasha pushed her hand away and stood herself up. She stepped to the side and almost fell over, her head feeling heavy and her vision blurring a bit.

“You need rest. You are no good exhausted on the battlefield. And running into the field like that – even I know I would not last long out there. Straighten your thoughts out.” Sif pointing to Jan, who shrunk herself and launched herself at her opponent. Natasha sighed and trudged her way through the courtyard back toward the castle.

Someone stepped up next to her and slipped their arm around her waist and her arm around their shoulder. “’m fine, Clint. I can walk back to the castle. I’m a big girl,” Natasha said.

“After what I saw? Bullshit,” Clint said. Natasha rolled her eyes. He did the same. “Look, I get it. We’re regular guys, you and me – well, regular compared to the others. We don’t have bulletproof skin or magic powers or the ability to fly. We’re average joes.”

“Thanks, Clint. That’s really motivational.”

“Aw, hell, Nat, you know what I mean.” Clint guides them to a nearby bench and forces Natasha to sit. He kneels in front of her and takes her hands. “This sucks so much ass and you know it. And you know what? We’ll probably die. I wouldn’t be surprised if we were the first to die. But I don’t care. I had a good run. I did what I could for the world, and so did you. Just to make it this far, knowing the shitstorm it took to get this far… that counts for something, right?”

Natasha avoided looking him in the eye. She knew he was right, but she didn’t want to deal with this. Not right now. So she said, “You’re not planning on proposing, are you? Because the last time that happened, two people ended up heartbroken.”

Clint snorted. “Which time? Bobbi or Laura? With Bobbi, I was heartbroken and hospitalized.”

“You proposed during a mission. And I still don’t know who actually shot you. It _was_ Bobbi, right?”

Clint laughed and sat next to Natasha. “I’m taking that to my grave.”

* * *

 

Bucky watched from the corner of the tent as Rumlow polished his knife. Large, like a hunting knife, with jagged edges. There were bits of rust on it. Something told Bucky they weren’t scraped off (like all the other blades he’d seen) on purpose. He toys with one of his own blades and keeps quiet. He’d been in here for almost twenty hours, and Rumlow had yet to acknowledge his presence. He knew the man well enough to know he knew Bucky was in the tent.

“Do you remember anything yet?” Rumlow asked. Bucky said nothing. It was none of Rumlow’s business what he did or didn’t know. “Yeah, I’d keep my pretty little mouth shut too if I were you. You wouldn’t want to bother remembering any of them now, right? That’d suck when you ended up killing them after just getting to remember them. Like that little redhead. She’s a sweet little lolita, right? Have you read _Lolita_?” Bucky showed no emotion. Nothing to give Rumlow the sick satisfaction he so obviously craved out of driving Bucky up the wall. “Yeah, it’s a good read. I bet the writer made that novel after meeting her. How old is she really, Barnes? Thirty? Or eighty? Or is it ‘none of my goddamn business?’

“How about your friend Steve? Good ol’ Stevie Rogers from Brooklyn. I still can’t believe that sack of sap was chosen to be Captain America. Imagine if they chose someone worthy of the title? I can name hundreds of guys worth that serum instead of him. I bet he was a shit soldier during the war. How much do you remember? Do you remember falling, Barnes?” Rumlow chuckled to himself and held up his blade to inspect it.

“I want you to know that I’m going to kill the Captain,” he continued. “I’m going to stab him until he’s bleeding all over me. Until that shitty blue uniform of his is red all over. I hope you watch me when I do, too.” Rumlow lowered the blade and looked Bucky dead in the eye. “I don’t care about surviving this ‘final battle’ crap. As long as I’m the one to kill Captain America, I’ll die a happy man. And anyone who gets in my way is getting a knife to the skull too.”

* * *

 

Billy laid on his back and watched the sky change above him from day to night. Skies in Asgard were much clearer than New York. There was no smog or pollution blocking him from seeing all the stars and galaxies. Everything was crystal clear. He snaked his hand across the roof to hold Teddy’s. Teddy squeezed his hand. Billy squeezed back. Then Teddy pulled his hand away, before dropping something small onto Billy’s palm. He sat up and looked at his hand. It was Teddy’s engagement ring. He opened his mouth to protest, but Teddy shoved his hand away.

“If either of us die, I’d rather you hold on to these than me,” Teddy said.

“But you’re not going to die,” Billy insisted.

“Billy, you don’t know that…”

“Yes I do! I swear, I won’t let you die! Now take your ring!”

“Billy, no!”

The two pushed Billy’s hand back and forth before Teddy grabbed Billy’s wrist and forced the ring onto his fiancé’s middle finger. “Just take it. If I make it to the end, I’ll come back for it. I promise.”

Billy sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his free hand. “You better, Theodore Altman, or else I’m haunting you in hell forever.”

* * *

 

Wanda triple-checked to make sure no one was hanging around her tent. Of course, like the other times, no one was nearby. Just in case, she put a spell on the tent to zap anyone who tried to enter. Hopefully people (namely Pietro) would get the hint. She cracked her knuckles and cleared her mind. Inhaled, exhaled. Inhaled, exhaled. Inhaled…

Wanda’s fingers turned red as she forced a mirror-like shape to grow in the center of the tent. Her eyes burned as she concentrated on trying to create what she’d been longing to see. Almost…

There it was. Another world, one strikingly similar to this one. And there were the boys she saw before, the ones who claimed to be her children and Pietro’s nephews. There they were, with her and Pietro, and with one of the mutants whom seemed to have a bit of a resemblance to her and Pietro. The way they stood near each other and interacted obviously meant there was some tension, likely unresolved. But that meant nothing. Here was this other version of her, with parents (or at least one that was alive and still in her life) and children.

Wanda panicked and ended the vision. She didn’t want to think any more about this other world. This wouldn’t make tomorrow go by any easier.

* * *

 

Maria watched Fury from down the hall. According to the others, he’d been standing there for hours without having moved, just staring out at Asgard. No practicing, no forcing others to practice or rest. One of them swore he hadn’t even blinked yet. She didn’t say anything to him or ask if he was alright, just ended up standing next to him with her arms behind her back, staring out like he was. She felt that there was nothing left to be said at this point.

“Hill,” Fury said after nearly an hour of her standing there, “you were the best agent a director could ask for. After everything we’ve gone through, I’m glad I can do this one last job with you at my side.”

Maria nodded. “Thank you, sir. It has been a pleasure working for you,” she said.

“With, Maria,” Fury corrected. “Not ‘for’. With.”

* * *

 

Loki dismounted Fenrir at the edge of Svartalfheim and walked the last few hundred meters beside his son, his fingers deep in the fur around his son’s neck. Had Fenrir been a cat, Loki was sure he’d be purring now.

From the edge of Svartalfheim, there was a good view of Midgard. The planet stood calm in its orbit, unaware of its fate. Loki wondered briefly how many lives inhabited the planet. He then decided that since Jormungandr was no longer on the realm, it meant nothing to him.

“Do as you were foretold,” Loki said quietly. Fenrir huffed and waited for his father to open a portal for him to leap through. Loki found the flattest boulder he could and perched himself atop it. He watched as Midgard went up in flames slowly. If he closed his eyes and listened carefully, he could almost hear the collective screams of his burning victims. Music to his ears. Much more harmonious than the cries of the perishing Jotuns. There was a nice ring of satisfaction with this.

He waited for Fenrir to return before climbing down. A wet snout was pressed into his neck, followed by a whine. Loki sighed and bowed his head. “I know, my son. I know,” he said. Not everyone just walked into their known deaths with open arms. He mounted Fenrir and they ran back toward the camp.

In the camp, the armies were preparing themselves. The giants stood in the back, their steps knowingly going to overtake their mates to put them ahead of the group. Next were the elves and dwarves, each itching with anticipation. Midgardians took the front lines. There were only a few of them, but Loki knew the reasoning behind it: Midgardians were seen as less valuable, ergo they should be the first to go. Those in the front had the highest chances of being the first to be killed. Loki dismounted Fenrir and heard Jormungandr slither up next to him. They were ready.

It wasn’t long before the Bifrost was opened and Odin’s army crossed into Svartalfheim. Their size was at least threefold Loki’s, their armors gleaming and weapons sharpened and enhanced. Loki rolled his eyes. Odin always had to show off to whom he believed his inferiors were. Typical brutish behavior. It mattered not. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“Hello, Father.” Loki jumped and turned to see Hel standing between him and Jormungandr. “I hope I am not too late.”

“Hel? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I am fulfilling my promise to you, Father. I shall kill the one destined to take your life before the battle commences.”

“Then what are you doing over here when Heimdall stands over there?”

“It is not Heimdall I am here for.” Loki raised an eyebrow. Hel didn’t say anything (she was very vague, just like her mother and father), but instead looked west. Loki looked across the field to see that Odin and his army were also looking west. He did the same, and nearly gasped.

There, in that damned chair Loki swore he never stood from, was Thanos. His daughter was perched on the arm of her father, staring down with her blank black eyes in anger. Loki gulped. He swore Thanos would have already died long before. He heard Galactus had been taken down. Surely, someone would have done the same to Thanos!

“He has arrived,” Hel said. She vanished from Loki’s side and reappeared in front of Thanos. With her skinless hand, she touched Thanos’ forehead and remained still, while the mad titan howled and rapidly decayed. His daughter jumped from the chair and landed close to Loki’s side of the field. No one moved a muscle as they watched the most dangerous man left in the universe get taken down in ten seconds by Hel. Once he had decayed into dust that swiftly blew away in the wind, Hel left.

Loki turned to face his family. Odin gripped Gungnir tighter and began sprinting, screaming Loki’s name as he did. Loki tapped Fenrir’s neck and watched as his son ran toward the man he barely knew as a grandfather. He watched remorselessly as Odin was swallowed in one gulp. One of Odin’s faithful men charged for Fenrir, while Thor went for Loki next. Jormungandr slithered on ahead, knowing his purpose well.

“Charge up the men, my dear Wanda,” Loki ordered. Wanda nodded and carefully spread her magic across the front lines. Soon, each Midgardian had reddened irises. They grunted, snorted, and banged their fists and feet against the ground. Banner was growing from his weak form into his monstrous Hulk.

“My men, do not stop until every single Aesir, Vanir, Midgardian, and any other idiotic creature under Odin’s army has perished,” Loki ordered his army. “We shall reign victorious today.”

Loki watched as Thor took his predicted final steps, collapsing at the ninth as he succumbed to Jormungandr’s venom. His sons were both dead. The men he once called “father” and “brother” were dead.

Loki summoned his scepter and pointed forward. His army ran past him as Odin’s army, now leaderless, charged as well. The battle had only just begun, and yet Loki already saw himself coming on top when it all ended.

“You shall not rest until every Midgardian’s blood has been shed!” he cried.


	17. Chapter 16 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chances are one of your favorite characters is about to be killed. I am not sorry.

From across the field, Steve turned to face his friends and allies. “I’m glad to have known you,” he said. He turned to Sif, who stood at his right. “Lead the way.”

 “For Asgard!” Sif shouted, sword raised high. The Aesir, Vanir, and dwarves mimicked her, before charging forward. Steve and the others waited for them to pass, knowing they wouldn’t last as long as the non-humans.

“When do we go?” Natasha asked.

“Not yet,” Steve insisted.

“We’re sitting ducks,” America said from the other side of Natasha. “You’re begging for one of us to get–”

“Cap, look out!” Spider-Man cried, jumping in front of Steve. Suddenly he was knocked back, a sword piercing the center of his chest. A large gust of wind blew past as Peter fell onto his back.

“What’d I tell you? This isn’t a war, Cap. It’s sudden death.” America said. “Tommy!”

“On it,” Tommy said, grabbing America as they sped away.

Steve watched them go and sighed. There was no point in trying to be the leader. “You heard her,” he said. “Give me a lift, Sam?”

“On it,” Sam said. He took Steve’s hand and extended his wings, flying up and into the battle. “Say when.”

Steve waited until they were hovering over a group of giants closest to the group. “Now!” he shouted. Sam let go and Steve started to freefall below, spinning into a diving position at the last second with his shield in front of him. He landed on the head of a giant, closing his eyes as shards of ice flew up at him. He kicked off the now crushed skull as the giant collapsed and blocked the swing of a sword.

At Tommy’s speed, America was able to lock on Quicksilver’s location in the battlefield. She directed Speed to go around, then spin her fast and hard in the direction he was going. It wasn’t until Tommy let go and America was halfway to Pietro that he realized his miscalculation. Before he could redirect himself, America’s fist had cracked and caved in his eye socket. A stomp to the head kept him on the ground, bleeding out. Speed grabbed her and they narrowly missed being hit by a dark elf’s weapon.

Wasp tried to avoid Ant-Man, seeing the demonic look in his red eyes and knowing he wasn’t in control of himself. Even if they started on opposite sides, he wouldn’t hurt her. Or so she’d assumed, before he increased in size and clenched his hand around her, squeezing until he felt the pop. Hank wiped Janet’s tiny remains on his thigh without realizing that Carol had noticed and was furious. She flew right up to him and blasted all of her energy into his neck. She watched as it melted through Hank’s suit and neck, burning his insides. He collapsed still a giant, gagging his last breaths. She clenched her fists. Morals be damned, she refused to not avenge a friend.

Carol turned to go when someone latched onto her head, fingers pressing against her face. She couldn’t see her attacker, but her energy was being sucked from her core. She was aging rapidly, falling to her knees and gasping out hoarsely, trying to plead her surprise-attacked to stop.

Rogue blinked through her tears as Captain Marvel laid dead in the middle of the battlefield. Her gloves were beneath her corpse. Rogue had no choice. It was do or die, and this was the only way she could make it. She took to the sky before knocking over a few giants with her newfound super-strength.

Warren dodged around Rogue, not wanting to be next in her likely long line of unsuspecting victims. He picked up Captain America again, since his friend was already busy shooting frost giants, and dropped him over by the dark elves. He climbed higher to get a better view of the fight when he felt his wings burning. He howled and fell back. He caught a glimpse of Angel hovering and shouting an apology. She had burned one of his wings off. He landed on his back hard, and before confirming whether or not he broke his spine, a giant crushed him with its foot.

Emma Frost, whom was using her telepathy to block herself from everyone’s view, spotted Jean Grey in a vulnerable position near a boulder, and couldn’t resist the opportunity. She hardened her skin so Jean couldn’t control her, grabbed a fistful of Jean’s red hair, and bashed her head against the boulder once. Twice. Five times. She grinned as she let go of Jean. She’d been waiting forever for that. Before she could celebrate, something furry wrapped around her neck and she _bamf_ ed out of the way. She smelled sulfur – Nightcrawled. Before she could stop him, he dropped her. She tried switching from her diamond form so she could get him to catch her, but she landed too fast. Her neck snapped in two upon impact.

Magneto felt something metal being pointed his way – alien technology, but metal nonetheless. Without looking, he turned the metal weapon around and fired it on its user. He quickly went back to fighting the dwarves as if there was no distraction to begin with.

Gamora cried out as Quill was forced to shoot himself in the face. She ran over, ready to strike anyone who could have played a role in this, when someone tased her from behind. The shock of it caused her to drop her weapon. She fell to her hands and knees in exhaustion. From behind, Nebula picked up her sister’s sword and beheaded Gamora with sick satisfaction. Then she was grabbed by tree branches twining around her neck. She saw a brief glimpse of the weapon-wielding rodent before it used a handmade flamethrower to melt her face off.

Polaris closed her eyes and concentrated on finding every unused sword. She lifted them, keeping herself facing the undead fighters, and thrust them forward. Many screeched as they were pierced, but one sounded too familiar and too alive. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw one of the swords had gone through Beast’s chest. He fell back, gargling blood. Lorna wanted to rush over and try to undo the damage, but she was quickly surrounded by more undead. She gave herself a brief second to mourn Hank, then unleashed her full power against her enemies.

Doom looked and saw the Black Panther, holding his own quite fine against the dark elves. Even in battle, the leader was agile. He snuck into the crowd of elves and waited until he was close enough to the leader before striking him. It only took one punch to the face. T’Challa barely had the chance to feel it before falling dead to the ground. He looked and saw the Human Torch coming his way, ready to take him down. He grinned. Someone perfect to test his new magic trick on. Doom didn’t have to exert much to trap Johnny in a shield. The rest of his energy was used to remove the oxygen from around him. He watched as Johnny’s flame went out, and held it there as he continued choking. He felt his mask shift on his face – a person with magnetic abilities, no doubt. He reached into his cloak and produced daggers – metal with non-magnetic attraction – and tossed them in the direction of the attacker. Once Storm was lifeless and he could drop him on the battlefield, Doom turned to see who it was. Polaris, Magneto’s daughter. Pity. She could have lasted longer if she was smart enough to avoid him.

And only if he was smart enough to notice the gun pointed at his head in time to stop the bullet from going right through his eye and his brain. Maria Hill didn’t celebrate the victory, just turned to shoot the next guy.

Sue tried her best to fend off Reed. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him. His eyes glowed red as he tried to wrap himself around her like an anaconda. She had no choice. She trapped him, still elongated, in a force field, and lifted him a few miles above the battlefield before letting him go. She turned her head when he landed, and ignored the sickening _crack_ – she also didn’t look to see what broke. He was dead. Johnny was dead. She was dead inside.

Magik and Pixie fought the other the best they could, despite starting on the same side. The Scarlet Witch had gotten to them too much, and they weren’t relenting on the other. Megan pulled her Souldagger from behind her and sunk it into Ilyana’s shoulder. As she fell over, her powers slowly poisoning her, she used the last of her strength to behead Megan before she could escape. Magik keeled over and vomited a thick, black substance, which she fell face-first into. Colossus saw his little sister fall and ran to help her. Magneto caught him first, lifting him into the air and tearing him in two at the waist. It felt too easy to take his life away.

Loki pulled his dagger from the eye socket of a light elf and turned to see his old adversary standing to the ready. He sneered, “Finally come to see how this ends, Heimdall?”

“We all know how this ends, trickster. I refuse for it to end any other way,” Heimdall answered.

“Then you must underestimate some of the Midgardians. Worry not. It was a mistake I did not make twice.”

Heimdall turned and looked up just in time to see a giant green fist come down and crush him. Loki grinned as the Hulk pummeled Heimdall into the crown. Based on how the crown was caved in, he was dead at the sixth punch. Once the Hulk was done and running off to the next victim, Loki spat on Heimdall’s crushed hand.

“I vow that your sister is next,” he added.

Across the field, Natasha had fallen, one of her guns slipping out of her reach. She picked herself up and moved toward the gun when it moved itself away from her. She watched as a young girl, obviously a mutant, with blue hair lifted it. Natasha watched in horror as it was aimed at Elektra, whom was too busy covering Matt’s back, despite fighting on opposite sides. The gun was fired, resting at the mutant’s side, and Elektra realized too late, turning in time for the bullet to go through her eye. Matt felt her go down and caught her, crying out her name. The gun was fired again. Matt collapsed on top of her.

“ _Nomi!_ ” Kitty shouted, charging at the mutant. The girl, Nomi, turned the gun to Kitty, who phased through the bullets. Natasha took the chance to avenge her friend. She grabbed the knife hidden against the outside of her thigh and ran at the girl. The knife was sunk mercilessly into the back of her neck, poking out the front. She pulled it out swiftly, assuring that the mutant would drown in her own blood. Natasha had made herself a promise that no friend of hers would go unavenged in this battle.

The Thing tried to hold his own against the Hulk, and Sue tried her best to help keep Hulk from killing him. They didn’t want to kill him, just subdue or turn him toward someone else. They almost succeeded, until Psylocke’s blade sunk into Sue’s chest through her back. Her force field fell instantly, and her name was the last thing Ben said before the Hulk pummeled him into a pile of rock. Betsy held her weapon up, ready to defend herself, when irony got her first, as Laura stabbed two of her claws through Betsy the same way she killed the Invisible Woman. X-23 went back to attacking the light elves, whom had bows and arrows aimed at her with full intent on ending her first. Laura already knew how this battle was going to end for them.

Bucky found himself lost in the middle of the battle, not knowing who was good or bad, nor who to attack or defend. He recognized the occasional blur of Natasha attacking with the same grace he’d always remember. He closed his eyes and tried to revert to his HYDRA mentality – a horrible state to be in, but one that would better ensure his safety. He felt a slight wisp enter his mind, and he opened his eyes to see the little witch from before smiling, her fingers glowing bright red. There was the HYDRA state, and he went right into attack mode. His first victim, America, was caught off-guard as her leg was caught mid-kick and thrown into the ground. With his metal fist, he punched her in the face. Repeatedly. Her skin was mostly intact, but he felt her skull taking the brunt. By the twentieth punch, his hand was in her face. He pulled it out, dripping with blood, and turned to the next person – a boy made of ice. It was too easy, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing until he was beheaded. War always came easy to Bucky.

Kate pulled a used bow from the throat of a dead dark elf and looked up to see Tommy with… herself. She furrowed her brow in confusion, and it wasn’t until she saw the flash of yellow in her other’s eyes that she knew what was going to happen. She didn’t bother trying to shoot her, knowing that in this chaos she would miss, and instead ran and yelled Tommy’s name, hoping he’d realize before it was too late. He didn’t. Mystique grabbed Tommy’s head as she shifted back into her normal form and snapped his neck. She dropped him then changed into Tommy’s guise, taking off before Kate could catch up. She grabbed Tommy and cradled him close. She didn’t care that she was in the middle of battle. She was surprised she made it this long, and by now, she felt too broken to make it to the end. She decided she deserved to mourn him in this moment, in the middle of a heated battle, with the bodies of humans, mutants, elves, gods, dwarves, and giants all around her, and one of her best friends being mourned in case no one was around to do it later.

Kate took off Tommy’s goggles – pausing from this task to shoot a dwarf closing in on her – and made her way to Billy, determination being the only thing driving her. When she found him, she wordlessly held up his brother’s goggles. Billy growled and turned on the nearest person: Deadpool, who had just blown Darwin into smithereens. Kate watched was Billy took Deadpool’s body and contorted it. It took her a moment to realize he was taking away the other’s healing factor. Deadpool was dropped on the ground. There was no way he was alive again.

Billy took the goggles before taking to the sky. Kate went right back to shooting elves.


	18. Chapter 16 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to not be sorry as I continue to kill off almost every other character.
> 
> The epilogue will be posted within the next twelve hours.

Drax twirled one of his bowie knives in his hand as he circled around the Hulk. The blades were blue with frost giants’ blood. He wanted to make them green with the Hulk’s. He knew subtlety wasn’t his strong suit and went with charging at the other. He jumped and was posed to stab Hulk in the back. He was caught off-guard when Hulk swung his arm back and whacked Drax backwards. He landed on his back, and didn’t recover in time to stop his head from being stomped into the ground. In cruel irony, the last of his teammates were dropped on him, having been burnt to a crisp by an out-of-his-mind Iron Man.

Spider-Woman leapt off the corpse of a fallen giant and latched on to Angel, trying to electrocute her before she burned the skin off another person. Angel grabbed Jessica by the face and held her up, spitting a fireball into the other’s mouth and burning her throat. Jessica choked and gagged, trying to cough it up. Angel dropped her unceremoniously from her high height. Angel turned to find the next victim, only to be struck by a quartz beam into the swinging sword of a giant unaware she was heading its way. Havok forced himself not to feel anything. Feeling anything would get him killed faster. He turned and saw Wolverine’s claws aiming at Scott. He ran and jumped in front of his brother. Three claws went through his chest. Scott turned to see Alex impaled on his past-teammate’s hand, before three claws went through his own eyes. He had just taken in the unnatural supernatural red of Wolverine’s own eyes.

The Warriors’ Three tried to take Skurge all at once, believing he’d gone berserk with Warrior’s Madness. All the signs were there, and the man was a powerhouse of unstoppable energy since the battle had begun. Skurge hit Fandral first, catching the side of his head with his axe. Next was Volstagg, whom he gutted like a pig. Hogun was swiftly beheaded. The Enchantress entered at his side and smiled, pleased with her pet.

A bullet bounced off Amora. She growled and turned to see the little blonde who did it. Sharon continued shooting at them, determined to break through the skin and do some damage, her red glove having already been broken beyond the point of fixing. All Amora had to do was snap her fingers, and Skurge was charging at the agent. She defended herself and missed the first two swings, but the rule of three made sure she was beheaded as well. Lorelei appeared at her sister’s side, equally content.

A ball of red-orange came from nowhere, hitting Skurge in the face. Amora shrieked. Lorelei made it to his side first, able to see the hole melting itself into his face. She lifted his arm, which dropped limply, dead. The sisters turned to see Nick Fury holding up a large weapon, with Maria Hill at his side, smiling to herself and saying, “Coulson was right. That thing packs a huge punch with the upgrade.” The girls’ hands glowed their respective blue and green, and they charged forward. Lorelei was faster, making it to Maria Hill and shoving her hand through the other’s chest, pulling out her heart and making her death swift. Fury shot Lorelei, giving her a wound to match Skurge’s. He tried to hit Amora, but she took the shot and redirected it so it hit Fury in the chest. She snarled and shrieked at him like a banshee. No one killed her pet and sister without her say-so.

She heard a blade being unsheathed and turned to see whom it was. Sif had her double-bladed sword out and was looking for blood to paint it with. Amora pulled out her magic again. This ought to be fun. She charged at Sif and aimed to go through her body, like Lorelei to Maria Hill. Sif deflected and swung, hitting Amora in the back of her left knee. She went down with a howl and blindly blasted magic, hitting Sif in the right shoulder. Sif recovered faster, stabbing Amora through the back and pinning her to the ground. She twisted her sword, enjoying Amora’s writing. Sif pulled out her blade and stabbed Amora again, in the neck. She would certainly drown in her own blood any second now.

Sif felt him coming and tried to hit him before even seeing him. Loki, the bastard that he was, dodged. Sif let out a feral growl. She wanted revenge for her brother’s death. Again, she swung. Defense was let go for complete offence. She wanted him dead. Loki let her continue swinging as she tired herself out. He didn’t bother going at her until she was beginning to pant and miss her aims. He chose then to pull out a concealed dagger and pierce her heart with it. Like she to Amora, he twisted the blade, grinning as pain blossomed over Sif’s face. He pulled it out and let Sif fall to the ground. He wiped the blood off and moved to his next victim.

Crossbones took long, dragging steps toward Captain America, who was fighting dark elves with the Falcon at his side. He grinned and pulled out his rusted blade. It had stayed in its holster this far in the battle. Rumlow only wanted to use it for one person and one person only. And he had him right where he wanted.

Steve saw him coming and threw the shield, as Rumlow expected and hoped for as he caught it. He held it up and ran forward, bullets from Sam’s gun ricocheting off like pebbles. Rumlow swiped Steve’s legs out from underneath him and threw the shield at Sam, aiming high and striking him in the head. Falcon fell, and Cap tried to rise up and take Rumlow down. Rumlow thought faster, and when Steve went to flip him, he jumped into it and landed on his feet. He leaned in and slid the knife between two of Steve’s ribs with ease. Steve was caught unaware and stumbled back. He pulled the knife out with a wince and looked up before he noticed Crossbones slipping on brass knuckles and punching him between the eyes. The metal was imbedded in Steve’s skull. Crossbones put a hand around the back of Steve’s head and pulled him in close, so he could free his other hand and whisper, “Hail Hydra.” He pushed back Steve, watching him flinch once before going still and grey. Crossbones grinned. Mission complete.

Crossbones own head was blown to pieces by Black Widow, whom had approached from the side and was waiting for the perfect moment to avenge her friend. “Hail this, you piece of shit,” she said, her Russian accent slipping into her speech.

Natasha turned to see if Sam had recovered when the Hulk grabbed Sam and started throwing him around like Loki all those years ago. She watched as another friend was flung like a ragdoll, by a third friend who was out of his mind and would recoil in horror if he realized what he was doing. She waited for the Hulk to move on to a group of Vanir before rushing to Sam’s side. She backed away once she saw just how broken his face and body were. By Sam laid Steve’s shield. Natasha picked it up and put her arm and hand through the holster. It fit almost too perfectly. She turned and brought up the shield to block the sword of a dark elf. It felt too right to use it.

Banshee soared higher into the sky, avoiding the grabby hands of giants trying to kill him. His goal was not to kill, but to outlast. If he could make it until the last ten, then he’d take the ground and wait for the next four to go. It was a cowardly act, but it guaranteed survival. At least, he thought so, before Rogue came from nowhere and latched onto him. She apologized repeatedly as she took over the flight for them, sucking him lifeless before dropping him on the ground. A bolt of lightning flashed before her. Rogue looked over her shoulder to see Storm, her eyes pleading for this to stop before things got worse. They both knew that the more power Rogue sucked, the faster she self-destructed. But a niggling in the back of her head, a wisp of something unnatural, told her that Storm’s weather abilities would help protect her, and she chased the woman she admired around until a sonic shriek sent Storm sailing into a boulder. Rogue placed her hand on Storm’s arm, screaming as both women were shocked by the transferring lightning.

Foolishly, Gambit tried to stop Rogue. He was the quickest death at her hands thus far.

Kitty phased through a dark elf shooting arrows at her and looked around for someone she recognized. She saw Loki, standing in the center like the pompous asshole he was, observing the battle with a smug sneer. Kitty couldn’t contain herself. The nearest abandoned weapon as grabbed, and she phased through every person in her path until she reached the bastard. She swung her weapon – a double-bladed sword – and beheaded him. That was when the body shimmered green, and Kitty dropped her weapon. Loki had tricked her. She’d beheaded Mystique. Kitty fell back and scooted herself away. She couldn’t believe that not only was it not him, it was two of her closest friends’ _mother_ she’d just decapitated. Kitty clenched her hand in her fist and sought after the real Loki.

Kamala knocked over another giant, careful not to kill them, when she heard a sick _crunch_. She turned to see the War Machine armor being contorted and condensed into a metal sphere by none other than Magneto. She could hear James Rhodes’ bones snap, and could see the blood seeping out the cracks of his armor. Kamala clenched her fists. He had always been one of her favorite heroes, being the close friend of the woman she admired, Carol Danvers. Without thinking, she went after the mutant and picked him up. She swung him around by her cape and threw him against the ground. The snapping of his neck felt too satisfying for her.

Kate watched as the battlefield’s size seemed to dwindle, with the amount of dead bodies outnumbering the amount of living ones by a landslide. She kept her bow and explosive-tip arrow to the ready, waiting for someone else to come in her line of view that wasn’t her friend.

“Hello, Katherine,” Loki whispered in her ear. She whirled around and shot at him. He had disappeared before she even did the complete one-eighty. Fuck. Kate ignored the Aesir she’d accidentally shot and went for a second arrow when a hand snatched her wrist and pulled it high. She was kicked to her knees and pinned to the ground by Loki. She gritted her teeth and tried to fight back.

“I’m so sorry, Katie. I enjoyed our time together as teammates, but unfortunately, I need to make an example out of one of you, and you’re the weakest one remaining,” Loki said. He pulled Kate up by her hair and swiftly slid a dagger across her exposed neck. Kate gargled as she fell forward. Loki stood and pressed one of his boots further into her spine, severing it enough that even if she found the energy to, she wouldn’t be able to stand and come after him.

“ _Kate!_ ” Noh-Varr shouted, catching the attention of a dozen other heroes, including the remaining Young Avengers. He started shooting at Loki as he ran forward. Loki easily deflected the shots, turning two of them around and hitting Noh-Varr back, one in his eye and one in his knee. It felt too easy.

He turned, anticipating Kitty to be there to try killing him, and instead found the other Hawkeye. Clint lunged forward and stabbed an arrow through Loki’s neck. Loki gagged and fell to his knees, debating whether he should pull the arrow out of wait to see if his magic would return enough to heal it. Clint decided for him by pulled out the arrow and stabbing him again, this time beneath his eye. Loki pulled that one out himself, slowly and painfully, with blood pouring out of his eye. His head lolled forward once the arrow was out, and he lied dead on the battlefield, much to Clint’s satisfaction. Loki’s death, however, did not end the battle.

A distracted Teddy hadn’t noticed Rogue sneaking behind him until she grabbed his face. Both of them screamed and shape-shifted in and out of bodies at random. Rogue’s energy began to crack hers and Hulkling’s skin. Billy didn’t want to, but he found himself without any other options, as he grabbed Clint and Kitty and flew far from Rogue as she exploded, taking Teddy and about fifty Aesir, Vanir, elves, and dwarves with her.

Tony tried to fight off the magic in his head, telling himself that he knew better than to let it control him, but he found himself unable as long as Wanda was alive. He flew over by where she was, and she and Doctor Strange were doing what he could compare to no one else but Harry Potter and Voldemort, with their red and blue magic blasting at the other with the other’s barely budging. Tony mentally crossed his fingers and hoped she’d be taken out before he did something he regretted.

He swooped down low, heading toward where a gaggle of heroes were, and spotted Hawkeye. He already knew what was coming and tried to stop himself from doing it. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side, and he shot a repulsor blast at Clint. He didn’t even stand a chance, just was knocked back. Dead in an instance. Tony flew himself into the ground and tore the Iron Man armor off of himself. He looked up after he unshelled himself to see Natasha. He couldn’t tell if she was scared, angry, or both.

“I can’t stop,” he pleaded, his words slurring as he tried to fight the magic in his head. “You have to make me.”

“Tony, I…”

“Before someone else gets killed, Nat. _Please._ ” Tony forced himself onto his hands and knees, fighting the urge to call forward his armor and killing Natasha.

Natasha took a deep breath, pretending that she was prepared to live with the consequences of her actions, and executed Tony with a bullet to the head. She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She fucking hated this.

A bullet burst through her shoulder. Natasha cried out and fell forward, clutching the exit wound with one hand and blinding shooting with her other. The person came from about forty degrees to her right, and based on the size of the wound, they weren’t far. They shot again, and she retaliated with three more. There was no cover for her, just praying she’d stop them. They stopped. Natasha looked to see Bucky staring down at himself. Her aim wasn’t off as she’d expected. She shot him twice in the chest. Bucky looked up in confusion, the red leaving his eyes. He fell to the side, twitching once, staring at Natasha with now-dead eyes. Natasha hunched forward and let out an angry scream.

Doctor Strange and Wanda’s energies pushed back too hard, sending both of their users flying backwards with a breath-taking punch into respective boulders. Doctor Strange was impaled, while the back of Wanda’s head was smashed open. Wanda fell to the ground, while Stephen hung there limply.

Billy looked around to see who the other competition was. All people who were gravely injured, but all with substantial healing factors. He inhaled and whispered a worthless apology before doing the unthinkable: taking their healing abilities away. Sure, he’d done that to Deadpool, but it was out of anger at the loss he’d suffered. At this point, as much as he wanted to die so he could spend the rest of the afterlife with his friends and family, the last thing he wanted to do was be another casualty.

The Hulk shrunk down and back into Bruce, who rested his head in his hands and rocked himself. He had no injuries whatsoever, luckily.

However, the remaining elves and Vanir (the only two alien species left at this point), along with the last three mutants Sabretooth, Wolverine, and X-23, succumbed to their injuries very quickly.

Billy fell to his knees after it was all said and done. Nightcrawler _bamfed_ to Kitty’s side and hugged her. Kamala looked around at all the dead bodies and screamed. Bruce tried to wake up from what had to be a complete nightmare. Natasha had never felt so dead inside.


	19. Epilogue

The remaining six looked around the remains of the battlefield. They were standing in one of the few spots that wasn’t covered in bodies and detached limbs. All of them had blood, both red and blue, splattered on their clothes. All of them were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week straight.

“Are you okay?” Kitty asked Natasha.

Natasha blinked. She hadn’t realized that she was staring at her gun. The same gun she’d accidentally killed Bucky with. The same gun she’d executed Tony with. “Are any of us?” she replied quietly. She looked up and immediately turned toward Bruce. “Are you?”

Bruce forced himself to smile and shrugged. “I keep on trying to tell myself that it was Loki and his goons who made me do what I did, but that doesn’t change the fact that it was me who still did it,” he answered.

Natasha looked at the others. They were all just kids, none of them possibly being older than their mid-twenties. Four kids made it to the end of this hell. She was impressed. Hell, the others all had to be shocked that _she_ , a simple agent with no supernatural or science-induced abilities, outlasted the rest. She knew that she was.

All around them, the bodies glowed a dark green. One by one, they vanished off the field, disappearing like pixels into nothing. Their weapons remained littering the ground, and their blood still stained it. Everyone vainly tried to stop their own friends from being taken away from them. The closest was Kitty, who grabbed Logan’s hand and squeezed it tight before he was taken from her.

A portal came from behind Kurt, who _bamf_ ed away quickly before something happened to him. A leather-clad boot stepped through first, followed by a skeletal one. A woman came through, half of her skin decayed or rotted off completely, and half beautiful and pale.

“I must congratulate you for being the survivors. I also must confess that you are not the ones I expected to make it this far,” she said.

“Who are you?” Bruce asked.

“Pardon my rudeness. I am Hel, daughter of Loki and Angrboda, queen of the dead. I can tell that my presence may upset you.” Her eye wandered over to Kurt, then to Kitty. “Midgardian religions have different perspectives and concepts on the afterlife.”

“After everything we’ve been through, seeing you is low on the list of what troubles me,” Kurt said. Hel chuckled deeply at that.

“The gates of Hel are filled with souls who are uneasy at the thought of Midgardians outlasting them. You are powerful compared to the rest, but you are still considered a lowly race to many others. Even the Norns would be shocked to see who slipped past their predictions.” Hel closed her eye. “But you lived. And I cannot find it in myself to not reward you for this.”

“Reward us how?” Natasha asked.

“In each of you lies unrest. Anger. Longing to have more time with those whom you’ve felt you did not have enough time with. Many of you did not even get to make it to the battlefield with that person. Many of you fought against that person. Others… you killed them. This is your last chance to say what you want to the one you wish to see the most. Do not take it for granted.”

“And how would you know who we want to see the most?” Kitty asked.

Hel cocked her head slightly. “Freya and Frigga were of great assistance. Your minds may have decided upon someone, but they saw whom was truly in your hearts.” Hel flexed and twisted her wrist, conjuring up wisps of green in front of each remaining hero.

Kitty gasped. “Logan?” she asked.

“Heya, Kitten,” Logan said. Kitty laughed and threw herself in his arms, squealing in delight when he caught her and spun her around. “I’m so sorry, Kitten. I didn’t want things to be like this, I swear.”

“I’m not mad at you. You were trying to survive. I don’t blame you.”

Kurt was surprised when he saw Rogue step toward him, an ungloved hand reached for him. He let her touch him. Seconds passed, and his powers and life remained intact. His hand wrapped around hers and he pressed his face closer to her. She smiled and toyed with strands of his fur.

Billy didn’t know who to expect. It could have been anyone. He smiled when he saw Tommy, who noticed his goggles in Billy’s hand. Tommy took the goggles and put them on Billy’s head. Billy whined that they were too tight, and Tommy responded by lifting the strap and snapping against Billy’s skull.

Kamala grabbed her brother Aamir and pulled him into the strongest hug she could muster. She hadn’t a proper chance to say goodbye to anyone in her family and she missed them all dearly. At least she was able to say goodbye to her brother.

Bruce looked pained when Sam appeared before him. Shame also came with the pain, and a large dose of remorse. Sam put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and gave him a look that said he didn’t blame the other guy for what he did. Bruce wished Sam would just slap him. That’s what he would’ve done.

Natasha smiled at Tony, who grinned and shrugged. She gave him a hug and whispered that she wished she could take it all back. He whispered the same thing right back to her.

* * *

 

Billy transported the group to Asgard, which had the least damage done from Ragnarök. Everyone wandered the realm and the castle, claiming little homes for themselves. Billy was the only one comfortable with going into Loki’s old bedroom, and he decided to reside in there. Kamala chose Thor’s old room because she said the bed was the softest she’d tested out, based on how quickly she fell asleep on it. Kitty had Kurt help her scavenge the realm for food before finding an orchard of apples. They picked themselves a basketful and came back with what became breakfast. Billy explained that the apples would help them live more than, well, however many years they had left.

“So what do we do now?” Kitty asked.

“Relax and spend a thousand years doing nothing?” Kamala suggested.

“Besides that. I mean, do we, like…” Kitty blushed and stared at her hands. “…repopulate?”

“Count me out,” Billy said quickly.

“I don’t feel very comfortable with that, if that’s alright. I’d feel too awkward being twice your age – no offense,” Bruce said.

“Same here. Also, I’m not going to be much help there, so that leaves three capable if you choose so,” Natasha added. She raised an eyebrow at Kurt, Kitty, and Kamala. They shared one glance with the others before sticking out their tongues, making faces, and gagging in Kitty’s case.

“Glad that’s settled,” Billy said with relief.

* * *

 

Kamala was in the middle of her mid-afternoon nap when Billy knocked on her door. She groaned and shouted for him to go away, but he just knocked twice as hard. She forced herself to roll out of bed and opened the door. “This better be important,” she grumbled.

“It’s _super_ important, I swear!” Billy insisted. Kamala sighed, then stepped back to let Billy in. He carried in a large book and dropped it on the bed. He climbed on and opened the book to a certain page, scanning for the right sentence. Kamala sat beside him and waited for what he had to say. “Aha! Here! I found a spell that can find any and all universes out there!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s more up Bruce’s alley.”

“Yeah, but you’re the first person I found! And he’s not fond of magic. But you–” Billy grabbed Kamala’s hands. “–don’t mind it! _And_ you can come with me!”

“Go with you where?” Kamala asked.

Billy inhaled for dramatic effect. “There’s no point in living through what we lived through without telling anyone. There are only four other people we could tell, but they all were involved. Wouldn’t it make sense to share our story with as many people as we can?”

Kamala looked hesitant. “What would we even tell them?” she asked.

Billy grinned. “ _Everything_.”

* * *

 

“ _This way!_ ” Iron Man shouted, taking a left turn so sharp that Spider-Man nearly fell off his back.

“How does a superhero just vanish and relocate like that?” Captain America asked.

“ _Beats me, Sam. Thor, Vision, take Miles and get down low. She’s in a dead-end alley about thirty blocks east. Readings say she’s radiating magic._ ”

“Magic?” Nova asked. “Since when does Ms. Marvel deal with magic?”

“She doesn’t. That means she could be in grave danger,” Thor answered. She reached out for Miles and let him climb on to her own back, before she dived toward the city with Vision on her tail.

“Anything else, Tony?” Captain America asked.

“ _Turns out she’s not alone. She’s with… Wiccan?_ ”

“The guy on the New Avengers team? I thought they were off-planet,” Nova exclaimed.

“ _Well, if Hawkeye calls asking for his teammate, then we’ll know for sure. In the meantime, be prepared for whatever may come._ ”

Iron Man, Captain America, and Nova lowered to the ground by where Kamala was. Thor, Spider-Man, and Vision were all blocking the view of her. They stepped forward and were taken aback when they saw Ms. Marvel and Wiccan. At least, they _thought_ it was Ms. Marvel and Wiccan.

“What’s with the Asgardian get-up?” Nova asked.

“That’s a long story,” Kamala said.

“ _Long enough to explain why you vanished in mid-air while we were on a conference call with SHIELD? Hill is having a field day right now because of this,_ ” Tony said.

“Trust us, this story is more important than whatever Maria has to say,” Billy insisted. “But we might want to head someplace where we can all sit put for a few hours. There’s a lot we have to share.”

The Avengers glanced at each other. “About what?” Spider-Man asked.

“The end of the world we came from.”


End file.
